Hunting for the Day
by KNeu21
Summary: When he was everything to you. Sequel to 'And Every Soul Shines': A year after Aro's death, Leandra is forced to make a decision. With life, and heart, altering consequences. Learning to deal with those consequences can be harder than making the decisions that caused them. Rated 'M' to be safe. *Pt6*
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER*: Usual. Nothing you recognize from Stephenie Meyer's work is mine. Obviously.**

**Chapter One**

"You're never going to win, Emmett." I laughed, shaking my head, "But go ahead and keep trying."

"I wish you two wouldn't hold these contests." Carlisle told us on his way by, "You're severely hindering the population of grizzly bears in the area."

Almost a year since the death of Aro, we now lived somewhere in north eastern Alaska. A small town nearby, but close enough to get to the major cities for Carlisle to work. My family didn't go to school here. Carlisle and Esme played the part of parents to college students. Esme continued to home school me, as far as the humans knew. I already knew everything a fifteen year old was supposed to know, and thanks to the unending supply of books around the house, I knew everything a twenty-five year old would know. I may have stopped growing physically, but my mind didn't. I now understood why Aro and Carlisle never seemed like men in their twenties. They knew so much more, and behaved as such.

I wasn't adjusted enough to be trusted being around the humans alone, so we were carefully experimenting. Not pushing me, but acclimating me to their scent. I was watched closely in public. Never less than three of my family around me at a time, and for good reason.

I was learning though, which was promising.

Back to the present, we were on a hunting trip. The entire family was out here with us. Rose, Alice, and Esme were off hunting deer and things like that. Edward and Jasper chose to track the large cats in the area, and Emmett and I chose bears. Carlisle was already done, and was just keeping an eye on everybody now. Making sure everything was going smoothly for us.

Emmett and my contest had to do with taking down as many bears as we could handle, which I could only handle about three, maybe four at a time before I was full. Emmett always made fun of me because he often took at least six.

I watched Emmett storm his way into a cave, pissing off five sleeping bears.

"Oh yeah." I laughed as he led them out, "You always were the best at doing that."

"There are still three in there." He chuckled, and I ran forward, slamming into the biggest one there.

"Hey." Emmett protested, "That one was mine."

"Wrong." I laughed, pinning the struggling bear easily, "It's mine."

Before I even finished with the bear, Rose had returned, making her way to Emmett's side. I looked up, watching the two of them together. Watching as he pulled her to him, kissing her nose playfully. This was in no way uncommon behavior for them, but I only then seemed to notice the look they shared between them.

An emotion came to me then, and I stood slowly, awkwardly, not wanting to bother them. I wasn't sure what this emotion was, as I'd never felt it before. It was an odd mix of a type of jealousy and sadness. It wasn't quite jealousy, though. Or sadness. I couldn't describe it.

"Is something bothering you, Leandra?" I looked back at Carlisle's voice as he stood with Jasper, Alice and Esme, talking.

"I'm not sure." I replied quietly, glancing back at Emmett and Rose.

"You seem confused." Jasper pointed out curiously.

"I am." I answered, looking to him as I did so, "I'm suddenly not very thirsty anymore."

"What are you confused about?" Jasper asked, concerned now.

"I can't figure out what this feeling is." I told him honestly, "I was fine just a minute ago."

Jasper was quiet for a moment, no longer than a few seconds. Suddenly, he nodded slowly, a small smile on his face.

"What is it?" Esme asked, curious.

"She's lonely." He answered.

"No I'm not." I said, frowning, "I've got everyone here."

"You're not lonely for company, Leandra." He smiled my way now.

"I don't understand."

"You want a mate, Leandra." Alice explained quietly, smiling a little.

"No." I said, laughing a little as I shook my head, "No, that's alright."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Alice reasoned, "It's normal. Trust me. I never imagined myself having a mate either, until I saw Jasper." I was listening now, "I honestly didn't know what I was missing. It'll be just the same for you. You've just got to be sure the one you find is the one you can't ever imagine your life without."

"How would I do that?" I asked quietly, even more confused, "I hardly see any others of our kind."

"You'll know when you see him, Leandra." Alice assured, "It might take some time before you find him, but I'm sure there's someone out there for you. One that'll always know how to handle you, who'll know just what to say to get through to you. He'll truly be your other half."

"I doubt it." I shrugged, looking down, "If you haven't noticed, I'm not the type to be considered lucky. I wouldn't be lucky enough to find someone like that."

"You never know." She said, smiling sadly now.

"I do." I said, "But let's just forget I said anything." I smiled a little, "I was just confused, is all."

"You going to finish this, shorty?" Emmett called and I looked back at him.

"No." I laughed a little, "I'm good. Go for it."

I looked forward again as he dug in, laughing quietly again.

"Anyway." I sighed, "I want to try being around the humans again tomorrow. I know I can get it right."

"Only a few hours." Carlisle allowed patiently, "I don't want you to push it too much." I nodded in understanding, "I've got to go into town anyway."

We headed home that night, and much as I always did, I headed into my room. Of course, I didn't need a bedroom. None of us did, but I liked having somewhere to go that I could call my own. I quickly shed my clothes, and put on more comfortable ones. The clothes I had on weren't exactly uncomfortable. It was more of the way I felt when I wore tight clothing that made them uncomfortable. If course, most fifteen year olds would kill for the body I had and the clothes I wore over it, but that didn't mean I was personally okay with showing it off.

I still preferred my plain jeans, regular t-shirt and bare feet.

I'd just laid across my bed and picked up my book when a knock at the door came, and I looked up.

"Yeah?" I asked, watching as Rose slowly came in, a small smile on her face.

She laughed quietly, "Don't let Alice see you wearing that."

I laughed in response, "Alice," I called, "I'm wearing a hideous t-shirt again." Her groaning response had both Rose and I laughing again. I looked to Rose, "Was there something you needed?"

"Yes." She said, looking down, "I'd like a word."

"Sure." I said, sitting up and clearing the discarded clothes off my bed, "Have a seat." I watched her close the door behind herself, and cross the room to sit beside me.

"I heard about your little problem earlier." She said quietly, "And I was wondering if you'd accept a little advice?"

"I don't need advice-"

"Humor me?" She asked, and I instantly shut up with a sigh. She sighed as well, "When I heard about it, all I could think of was your friend. Andrew." I looked down, shaking my head, "All I wanted to say was if you could help it, don't turn him." That confused me.

"I'd never even consider it." I said, "Yeah, he's a great friend and all, but I wouldn't do that to him."

"The reason I'm telling you this, is because it's my fault Emmett is stuck in immortality with me, and I feel guilty every day over it." She paused, "He assures me that he doesn't blame me. He loves being a vampire, but part of him wishes he'd been able to experience more as a human. I can tell."

"You had no choice." I reasoned, "He would have died if you hadn't brought him to Carlisle. You gave him a second chance, Rose."

"All I mean is if there is any way to avoid turning Andrew, please do it." She said, "I don't want to see you feeling as guilty as I do."

"You don't have to worry about that, Rose." I said, looking down, "I probably won't even see him again before he's much too old for me. By the time I'm able to control myself around him, he'll probably have a wife and kids or something. I wouldn't do that to him."

"I just remember how close you two were as kids." She explained, "Now that both of you are older.." She trailed off.

"That was forever ago." I mumbled, shaking my head, "We were just kids then. We're both different people now. We've grown up."

She seemed to detect the note of sadness in my voice, giving me a sad smile and hugging me to her.

"I've thought about it, too." I admitted quietly, "But I'll never consider it. That's why I'm saying there's nobody out there for me."

After a few more exchanged words, she left me to my thoughts. I tossed the book aside and stood with a sigh, walking slowly to the window. It was snowing again tonight, falling in soft waves down to the ground two stories below.

I had to admit, as much as I disliked the rain, it was better than the snow. The snow was too quiet when it fell. Although, it did make something of a whispy quiet sound as it settled onto the trees and the ground. You could stand there as tons of snow fell, and not hear a thing. I hated the quiet. It made my heart ache in ways I would rather not have to deal with. It left me time to reflect, and think.

I strongly preferred the pounding thud the rain made as it fell to the quiet whisper of the snow.

My room had a covered balcony attached to it, so I opened the door and stepped outside, slowly, silently stepping across the smooth wood. I leaned on the railing, gazing out over the valley beside the house. Further away, the small town twinkled in the darkness, and miles of forest lay between them and us. It would have been a peaceful, calming sight, had my mind not been so busy.

I tried to comfort myself with the thought that maybe one day, I'd find somebody that I was meant to be with. Someone that would be as wonderful as everyone described, but something in my stomach worried that I'd wait forever for someone worthy enough to hold my hand the way Emmett held Rose's, or the way Carlisle held Esme's.

I liked to think of myself as independent, and just the thought of finding a mate, someone who I'd share everything with intimidated me. It was true, several years ago I used to think that I'd probably end up with Andrew at some point in my life. Back before he went and started acting stupid. I understood better now, that he was just as confused about me as I was about him, and that wasn't his fault. What happened back then wasn't his fault, and I'd forgiven him for it a long time ago. Back when I thought I'd never see him again.

I looked down, watching as a few snowflakes landed on my flawless skin, remaining as ice instead of melting as it should have. No scars remained anywhere on me, which had taken some getting used to at first. Those scars had been such a big part of my life, but immortality had erased them. I sighed, puffing the ice crystals off of my arm.

I glanced back at the sound of the door opening behind me, spotting Esme coming out to talk to me. I smiled a little, looking forward again.

"Whenever you're out here," She said, "There's something on your mind." She stepped to my side, leaning over the railing beside me, "Want to talk about it?"

"I'm just thinking." I replied quietly, "About.. Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" She asked, smiling a little at my vagueness.

I paused, unsure how to answer her question. I slowly reached out, catching a few large snowflakes in my hand. Again, they didn't melt. I inspected them closely, marveling at the fact that despite how just landing in my hand had rearranged them, they remained beautifully intact. Again, I sighed, sending them back out into the air and watching them flutter slowly to the ground.

"What if I'm supposed to be alone the rest of my life?" I finally asked, looking over at her, "There isn't anyone made for me the way Emmett is for Rose, or you are for Carlisle. I know I've only been this way for five years, but I can't imagine any amount of searching will find me someone I trust enough."

"What's brought this on?" She asked, quiet worry in her voice.

"I don't know." I said, "I'm worried that the way I grew up messed me up more than I realize. I've worried about that for awhile now. It's not about whether or not I'll be accepted by anyone else anymore. It's not about that. I'm worried that I won't accept anyone else. I'll always be worried that they're not being truthful, or they have other motives. I'm worried that I won't trust anyone enough to actually see who they are."

"You're worried that you could find the right one, but you won't bother trying to get to know him, for fear of him hurting you?" She asked, and I nodded, "We were all that way, honey. Please believe me when I say that I've been where you are. The only thing that had me trust Carlisle after being turned, was because I'd met him when I was younger." I looked to her now. She'd never told me about her life before being turned. She'd never mentioned it, and I figured it was because it was a sensitive subject for her.

I found myself incredibly interested. Her eyes gazed over the valley as mine had done just moments before, as if remembering this was hard for her. I waited for her to continue, silent as the snowfall.

"My first husband," She finally sighed, "Wasn't the easiest man to get along with." I listened intently as she finally told me her story. About how abusive her husband was, and what led to her being turned. The story wasn't a particularly long one, and I felt my horror-struck eyes wanting to tear up. I had no idea she'd faced such hardships in her human life, and I hated to think of her ever in a situation like that. She was one of the kindest people I'd ever met. Never deserving of such maltreatment. Just the mention of anyone hurting her, for any reason, made me want to hunt him down and beat him dead.

"As I said before," She said gently, "I already trusted Carlisle from years before. If it had been anyone else saving my life this way, I don't think it would have gone as smoothly."

"Is that why you agreed to let me stay with you guys way back then?" I found myself asking.

"Partly." She allowed, "But it was mostly because of your eyes, Leandra."

"My eyes?" I asked, confused.

"Yes." She answered, "The expression in your eyes, how fearful and uncertain you were really spoke to me. I would have said yes even if Carlisle hadn't filled me in beforehand. It was very clear to me that you needed us, and I wouldn't have had the heart to say no."

She paused, turning to me with a smile as she gently took both of my hands in hers, "What I'm trying to say, is that I understand your hesitancy in letting anyone have your heart. Rose does as well, due to her less than appealing past encounters. I can assure you, though, that when you find him, giving him your heart will be the simplest thing in the world to do, because he'll be giving you his in return." I smiled a little at that thought, "You'll find your Carlisle one day, sweetheart. When that day comes, I will be overjoyed for you. You'll know."

The sun slowly rose, lightening the snow heavy clouds above. Esme sat with me the rest of the night, and we talked. For the first time, I told her about all the stupid things I'd get into with Andrew, Zack and Josh. I filled her in on exactly where my head was when deciding that those things were a good idea. She'd laugh along with me during the funny stories, listening intently to me talk. Fascinated.

"Then," I laughed, "Only because Richard had to go out for _maybe_ ten minutes, we decided to pile all four of us on a mattress at the top of the stairs. That wasn't our brightest idea. I still remember how hard we laughed when we hit the front door just as he tried to open it. It was like nothing else. I don't think I'd ever laughed that hard before, or again after that." I shook my head, smiling fondly at remembering, "My stomach hurt for hours."

"I don't mean to interrupt," I looked over, not expecting Carlisle's voice, "But were you still wanting to come along into the city?"

"Oh." I said, finally realizing the sun had risen, "Yeah." I looked to Esme as we both stood, "We'll continue this conversation on the way."

"I won't be coming along." She smiled, "It'll just be the two of you this time." My eyes widened a little, glancing to Carlisle.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked, surprised.

"I think you'll do just fine." She said, "You underestimate yourself."

"I don't want to overestimate myself, either."

"I'll be right there with you." Carlisle assured, "You've done so well lately."

I hesitantly agreed to go with him, preparing myself as best I could before climbing into the passenger seat of his car.

"If I mess up," I said nervously, "I'm sorry."

"You won't, but I understand your apprehension." He smiled over at me, "You'll do great." I returned his smile nervously, looking down.

We arrived in the smaller, touristy city, and decided to walk. I pulled on my jacket, hat, and scarf, only props, and climbed out with him.

"The point of this," He said as we walked, "Is to acclimate you to their scent. It needs to become so familiar that you hardly notice it anymore. It'll take some time before that truly happens, but every time you find that you've stopped paying attention to it, it's a step in the right direction."

I hesitantly took a breath in, wincing at the fire in my throat that resulted.

"God that hurts." I whimpered quietly.

"I know." He said in a supportive tone, "I'm right here."

There were so many humans out walking today. The heavy snowfall ensuring the sun wouldn't be making an appearance today. Hurrying up and down the sidewalks around us, and I looked around at them all. Not even noticing that what could potentially be their death was walking right beside them.

I had always liked large cities. The excitement in them never failed to get to me. Now was no different, claiming my attention for a brief moment. I looked around at all the stores and shops along the snowy street, the people walking briskly around me. Trying to get to their destination without accumulating too much snow on their coats and hats. I held my breath, just to make it easier on myself. Cars drove by, their tires making wet, splashing noises on the street.

Beside me, a mother was leading a small child by the hand quickly by. The little girl, looking excitedly at everything met my eyes for just a split second, and smiled. I returned her smile, just a little, and she smiled wider before being tugged along by her distracted mother.

I laughed a little, shaking my head.

"Cute kid." I muttered, continuing on with Carlisle.

An older couple stepping out of a shop up ahead caught my attention, and considering how he caught my arm, gently pulling me to a stop, they had caught Carlisle's as well.

Following the couple out, were three children. Two of them were girls, one a small boy. The oldest girl looked about my age, long auburn hair just like mine, and seemed quite unimpressed with the obvious family outing. The next oldest girl, looked about eight years old, also with long auburn hair. She seemed to be more accepting of the outing, more than happy to hold the hand of her little brother. She held the hand of the small boy tight. His hair was more of a brown shade, but definitely had the red hair of their father in it.

Thanks to my looking through the photo albums of my past, I recognized their father. That was my father. Still very much human, as well as his wife beside him. I stood, staring at them. It surprised me at first, then I remembered. People got older.

"What are they doing here?" I asked curiously, looking to Carlisle beside me.

"They cannot see you, Leandra." Carlisle reminded me, "They'd recognize you instantly."

"Yeah." I mumbled, still watching the family trying to get situated in their van, "You're probably right. What did you tell them about me?" I asked, looking to him.

He was quiet for a moment, "After quite some time debating, I finally told him that we had to make a sudden move to Delaware. He was unhappy about it, but hasn't questioned it. He calls every couple of months, and from what I gathered during the last phone call I received, he believes you're avoiding him."

I looked down.

"Leandra?" I heard called to me, and I instinctively looked up at the oldest's voice, "Holy shit! Dad!"

I instantly turned tensely, and I listened to her running her way up the sidewalk.

"Crap, crap, crap.." I whispered tightly, glancing up at Carlisle.

"Leandra!" She called again, her eyes clearly on us. This was Lily.

"What do we do?" I whispered urgently to Carlisle. I'd never been in this situation before. He didn't have a chance to reply before her hand closed around my arm and pulled me to a stop.

"Did you hear me calling you?" She laughed, "Wow, I haven't seen you in forever." I tried to keep walking but she stopped me again, "Stop for a second, would you?" She laughed again, "Dad! Come here!" She looked me over as I listened to my dad's exasperated sigh, "Dude, you've changed a _lot_. You're shorter than me! And what's with the contacts?"

"I-I.."

"Leandra?" I heard my dad's voice and looked up at him before looking to Carlisle again, desperate for some kind of assistance.

"We're actually in quite a hurry, so-" Carlisle tried.

"Oh, come on!" Lily laughed, "Just wait a minute. That's Leandra, right dad?"

"You've changed so much." He said, staring at me with wide eyes, "But you don't look like a nineteen year old." I had no idea what to do. I wanted to turn and escape.

"I pretty much stopped growing at fifteen." I answered quietly, hoping that at least my voice sounded the same. I closed my eyes and looked down at the roar of the fire in my throat as I took a breath.

"I can see that." His tone suggested he was very surprised to see me. And very, very concerned, "Well, at least come here. Give me a hug, kiddo."

"Uh.." I instantly said as if I was just punched in the stomach, "That might not be a good idea-" Before I even finished that, he was taking my arm in his hand and pulling me to him. I instantly tensed as he wrapped his arms around me. I was thankful for my puffy jacket, and the fact that it hid my temperature. I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting off the urge to snap. Please, I thought to myself, don't let me lose it.

"I've missed you, Leandra." He said quietly, holding me, "I've been so worried about you." I held my breath, biting my lip almost painfully. When he let me pull back, I was instantly stolen by Lily, and she wrapped her arms around me as well. When I was sure I could return her hug without squishing her, I did so. Carefully, closely aware of my thirst and tension. She eventually let me pull away as well with a quiet laugh. I stepped back, standing closely beside Carlisle.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lily asked excitedly, "What are the odds?"

"We're here on vacation. Visiting family nearby for a couple of days." I instantly said, "I'm assuming the same of you?"

"Yeah. We won some contest or something. Funny thing is, mom or dad don't even remember signing up for it, or even who funded it. It's a free trip up here for all of us, so nobody is complaining." Lily shook her head, "Kaylee and Gabe are in the van with mom." She gestured up the street. Her eyes brightened, "Hey, you don't know about Gabe. Mom finally had a boy. Four years ago."

"I figured one had to be coming." I laughed, Lily joining in as we glanced up at my dad, "You've grown up." I commented, gesturing to her with a small smile. I was feeling proud of myself.

"Thanks." She giggled, smiling proudly, "I can't get over how beautiful you are now. I still remember when you turned eleven. That was like.. So long ago."

"Nah." I said, waving my hand, "Not like you." My dad's eyes never left me, concerned. A car horn honked up the street and they both looked back toward the van.

"We've gotta go, too." Lily said, "But hey. Call us now and then, would you? Dad's been going out of his mind." She dug around in her pocket before smacking my dad in his stomach, "Pen." He lifted one out of his coat and handed it to her. On a scrap piece of paper, she quickly scribbled a phone number out and handed it to me, "We're staying at the Holiday Inn on the west end of town if you want to drop by before we leave."

"I will." I said, nodding and already memorizing the number, "I definitely will."

"Okay." She laughed, "Well, take care, you guys."

"You too." I replied. This time, I willingly gave them a hug goodbye, watching as they both turned and headed back up the sidewalk. I looked to Carlisle, smiling. That had been the first time since Andrew that I'd been able to interact with a human. The first time ever I interacted with more than one human at a time, or touched one. I was so proud of myself.

"You did wonderful, Leandra." He returned my proud smile, placing his arm around my shoulders as we continued on once they drove away. Somehow not eating them, or hurting them in any way gave me a sort of confidence I hadn't had in awhile.

"That was so close." I laughed, shaking my head, "And really hard to do. How do you do it?" I looked up at him, a new admiration in my tone.

"Lots of practice." He laughed.

"Right." I said, "You've been around forever." He seemed to find that amusing.

"Not yet." He corrected and I laughed a little.

"A lot longer than I have. Five years doesn't mean squat." I looked down, "I'm still a baby."

"You'll get the hang of it." He assured, "You're already doing so well."

"I wish I had Bella's self control." I admitted, "Then it wouldn't be a problem."

"We used to think it was caused by her mentally preparing herself for so long before her transformation." He replied, "But I'm not so sure anymore."

"I think it has a lot to do with being around family." I commented, and he looked to me, "Or how she was feeling beforehand. Me, I was hellbent on revenge. She was looking forward to her baby coming. She was around family, I was stuck in Aro's hands." He thought about that, "She still had everything, I had nothing. Maybe it takes them knowing they're in good hands before they'll have control over themselves."

"That's definitely a good observation." He told me, "And certainly makes sense."

As we walked along, my smile slowly softened, and eventually faded.

"Esme told me about herself." I murmured, keeping my eyes down

"I heard." He replied quietly.

"I literally had no idea." I told him, "I almost couldn't believe it. I could never have imagined that she's gone through so much."

"She's strong."

"She's so kind. Loving. Never seeming like it bothers her." I told him, confused, "I know it has to. Things like that don't just.. Go away."

"One thing you'll learn about this life, is even though we feel our emotions hundreds of times stronger than humans feel theirs, we're capable of hiding them a lot more successfully." He explained, "Unless there is someone like Jasper around, a lot of the time, it's difficult to tell what someone like us is truly feeling if they choose to hide it."

"I guess I can kind of see what you mean." I murmured quietly, "I just.. Can't believe someone as kind-hearted as Esme has ever had to face something like that. It really makes me want to hit someone." He was quiet, and I knew he didn't like discussing this any more than she did, "Sorry. I'm just.. I hope one day, I can be like her. Learning that about Esme, I guess in a way, gave me something to strive for. I've always looked up to her, but now I do so much more."

"Leandra." I jumped, turning with surprise at my name being called. I watched a very familiar barely-twenty-year-old come running up the sidewalk to me, "I thought that was you." I eyed the one beside him, recognizing the color of his eyes instantly as they roamed me up and down.

"Andrew?" I asked, shocked to see him here as well, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't even know." He laughed, his cheeks flushed with excitement and the cold, "Something in the mail said something about a free vacation, and I wasn't about to turn it down. They said I could bring whoever I wanted." I narrowed my eyes in confusion, looking to Carlisle beside me, "What about you?"

What were the odds of that? Running into the only two human ties I had left in the same day? My suspicion skyrocketed, and I looked to Carlisle. He didn't like it either, and I saw that.

"Just.." I glanced to the young man beside him, "Walking around."

"Oh," He said, nodding, "I gotcha. Don't worry about him." Andrew waved to his friend, "He knows."

"What?" I demanded, glaring instantly, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Come on." Andrew laughed, "You remember Zack. He won't tell anyone."

"Andrew, I knew Zack nine years ago." I growled, "Not now. For all I know he could be a journalist."

"Not even close." Zack snorted, finding that amusing, "I work at the city animal shelter. By the way, hi." He emphasized the last word, "Leandra, excuse my language, but you are banging hot. _Damn_." I groaned, rolling my eyes as he looked to Andrew, "Dude, your description did her _no_ justice."

"Kiss my ass, Zack." I sighed, irritated.

"Gladly." He chuckled.

I covered my eyes, shaking my head, "I am not having this conversation right now."

"I agree." Andrew grumbled, punching Zack in the arm, "Manners, dude." I couldn't help but laugh, finding the way they interacted funny.

"Don't worry." Zack said, recovering as he rubbed his arm, "I won't tell anyone."

"_What_ exactly do you know?" I asked in a quiet murmur, Carlisle listening closely as well.

"I know everything." He smirked.

"And what exactly is everything?" I asked, "And be careful how you answer, because your answer fully determines how painful Andrew's beat-down is going to be." I narrowed my eyes in his direction.

"I know.." Zack hesitated, stepping closer with another smirk, "Everything he knows." I gave him an unimpressed look, so he continued, "I know.. That you're not nineteen. I know you never made it passed fifteen."

I paused, looking down. Trying to hold in my temper. I bit back the growl, taking a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"Walk with me." I finally said, grabbing Andrew's jacket roughly. Zack followed to my other side, Carlisle to his side, "I wonder if you know.." I muttered just low enough for them to hear, "Just how much trouble you two are in now."

"Punish me, baby." Zack grinned, and I slapped him across the stomach just hard enough to get my point across. He grunted, doubling over slightly.

"Ow.." He wheezed quietly.

"Pay attention." I growled, "Andrew. Do you remember how you found out about me?"

"Yeah." He said, "In that field-"

"Yes." I said, cutting him off, "Do you remember what the guy that took you was like?"

"Unfortunately." He said, frowning.

"So do I." I replied, "If anyone else finds out that you know, _that's_ coming for you again." I stopped walking, grabbing his jacket and pushing him against the wall beside us with my fists still clenched in his coat. Stepping up to him and leaning up to get right into his face, "If you bring them back, I swear to God.." My voice was quiet, "I won't save you."

His heartbeat sped up, and I clearly felt the heat of his body close to mine. I sensed his nervousness just by his scent. I smelled it, and surprisingly, I found myself drawn to it. Something else besides just the scent of his blood appealed to me, and it took me off guard. This wasn't my hunting instinct. This was something else entirely. I searched his eyes, and even though I saw fear in his brown eyes, something else there told me he felt what I felt.

I shoved away from him, turning away, trying to get a hold of myself. I squeezed my eyes shut, shaking my head.

"That was hot." Zack pointed out, "Can I be next?" I spun and grabbed his jacket as well, throwing him against the wall beside Andrew. He grunted, but laughed.

"Guys," I said, frustration in my tone, "You're not understanding me."

"We know." Andrew said, his voice slightly shaky, finally recovering, "We won't tell anyone else."

"Honestly, I don't believe you." I snapped, meeting his eyes again, "You were told not to tell anyone else. You were told how dangerous it is." I paused, "If they find out that you know, we're all dead. Caius is ten times more adamant about revenge than Aro ever was. He's one sadistic son-of-a-bitch-"

"Who?" Andrew asked, frowning.

"It doesn't matter." I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Just promise me, Andrew." I pointed my finger in his face, "Keep your mouth shut!"

"If it doesn't matter," Zack piped up, "Why should we?"

"Because I'll knock all your teeth out if you say one more word about it." I warned, "That's why."

"There you are." I jumped at a newcomer's voice, "I've been looking all over for you guys."

"Oh, for the love of Pete!" I growled, rolling my eyes. Recognizing Josh instantly, who seemed to recognize me as well, "You too?" He looked me up and down just as lewdly as Zack had, a slow smile coming to his face.

"Well, hello there, Leandra. A sight for sore eyes." He chuckled, his voice suggestive, "You grew up nicely. Or, should I say, didn't." I slowly turned my eyes to Zack and Andrew, irritation clear in them.

"Yeah.." Zack mumbled sheepishly, "He.. Uh.."

"Don't say it." I squeezed my eyes shut, listening to Carlisle's quiet sigh behind me.

"Damn right I know." Josh laughed, "And to be honest, I didn't believe it until I saw you."

"Alright." I growled, spinning, "All three of you. Follow me."

"Not a problem." Josh commented, humming to himself as I strode passed him, back up the street, "I love this view of you." Carlisle followed them as they herded after me, headed back to the car.

They had some explaining to do.

**A/N: First chapter up. I apologize for the long wait. I haven't had the concentration needed to work on this, despite how I wanted to. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed chapter one. (: Chapter two on its way later tonight.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Everyone." I called as soon as I stepped into the house, "Living room. Now." I held the door open for the three of them and Carlisle, pushing it closed as soon as he was through the door.

"Follow Carlisle." I instructed them, "Josh, you first. Mainly because I don't want you looking as my ass, thank you very much. Go on."

"Damn." He and Zack laughed, stepping through the kitchen after Carlisle.

"Are we in trouble or something?" Andrew asked as I followed them.

"Damn right." I growled, "Mister loud mouth."

"I didn't know he'd tell his stupid brother." He defended himself, "I swear."

"Hey." Josh scowled back at him.

I was the last to enter the room, and noticed that Carlisle and Esme should have gone for a house with a larger living room. Everybody was home, and there really wasn't much room.

"You three." I barked, pushing Josh toward the couch, "Sit."

"What's going on, shorty?" Emmett asked, concerned.

"I want answers from these guys." I said as they sat, "It seems Andrew has a bigger mouth than we anticipated." I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring down at them.

Zack hadn't grown up bad looking, either. Just as I had expected as a ten year old, he was very good looking. His light blue eyes only added to his looks now. Josh, who I hadn't seen since the day I beat him up, was even more handsome. Josh was a bit more built than Zack, which would have made him twice as attractive to those that didn't know him.

"First." Josh asked, chuckling, "Let me get this straight." He stood again, "So.. What Zack told me is _true_? Like.. Really true?"

"That depends." I murmured sourly. He chuckled smugly, eying me again as he stood. A low growl came from somewhere in the room, but I knew none of the humans in the room could hear it. That must have been Edward.

"Stop being such a dog." I told Josh firmly, "You're pissing me off."

"A dog's gotta have a good bone now and then, don't they?" I narrowed my eyes at his confidence. He was brave. I'd give him that. I glanced toward Rosalie at her growl this time.

"I'll tell you what." I said, "I'll make you a deal, Josh. You shut up, and I won't put you through a wall. How about that one?"

"Ouch." He laughed, "Point taken." I shoved him back down to the couch and sighed heavily at his chuckle.

"Alright." I said, "Andrew. Start explaining."

"Zack's known for months." He said as if that let him off the hook, "He's the only one I told."

"I'm not at that part yet." I growled, "I'm at the part where.. I'm demanding to know why the fuck you decided to open your mouth in the first place."

"I needed someone to talk to about this, Leandra." He defended, "That's some major shit that was dropped on me."

"Well, I apologize for that." I said, "But that doesn't give you the right to tell the whole goddamn world." I bit back my temper, taking a deep breath through my clenched teeth. When I spoke again, my tone was softer, "I wish you could understand how much trouble we could be in right now. Trouble I would kill to avoid."

"In my defense," He said, "I told Zack not to tell anyone."

"I thought you meant anyone _else_." Zack spoke next, "I didn't know that Josh was off limits too."

"Of course he's off limits." I rolled my eyes, "He's an attention whore."

"Hey." He grumbled again, "That's a damn lie."

"How many people have _you_ told, Josh?" I asked, turning my eyes to him.

"The truth?" He asked hesitantly.

"The truth."

"Not many." He said, and I spun again, "Like I said. I didn't think it was true until I saw you today. On the way here, I may.. Or may not.. Have sent a text confirming it.."

"Why the hell would you do that?" I snarled, turning back around, "Dammit, Josh. I sincerely hope you never breed."

"Take a step back." Carlisle finally told me, "Calm down."

"Esme, I hope you're not too in love with that couch, because I'm about to kill someone on it." I growled, stepping forward again until Carlisle's hand stopped me.

"Josh, how many people did you tell?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Counting Danielle.." He muttered, "Five." All at once, everyone looked down, "No wait. Six." He looked to Zack, "I told dad. He didn't believe me, though." He seemed to remember something, and reached into his pocket. Pulling out his phone and looking through it. I strode forward, pulled it from his hand and threw it as hard as I could into the fireplace.

"Hey-"

"This is serious!" I shouted, and that claimed his attention, "Listen to me, and listen to me carefully. If _anyone_ that I love gets hurt because of this, Caius won't have to kill you. I'll kill you myself, and trust me. I can kick your ass much more effectively now than I did nine years ago.."

"Right." He was laughing again, and I vaguely noticed Emmett grin.

"May I?" I asked after a moment, looking to Carlisle. Carlisle looked hesitant, and Emmett answered for him.

"Lay into him, shorty." That was all the permission I needed. I strode forward, and in the time it took for him to flinch, my hand was closed around his ankle, and I tugged him off the couch. I lifted him over my head, speeding upstairs and out onto the balcony. Gripping his, now struggling, ankle again, I held him upside down off the side of it. Several stories over the snowy lawn below.

He had little time to react, and I knew his head was probably spinning.

I watched my family, complete with Andrew and Zack step outside and look up at us.

"One wrong move, Josh, I'll drop you. I swear I will." I warned over his whimpering, "Say another word. I fucking dare you."

"Okay!" He sounded near tears, "Not another word! Just pull me up!"

"Promise me!" I snarled, shaking him a little.

"I promise!" He plead, "Please!"

"Not good enough!"

"I swear! I swear on my life, I won't say another word to anyone about this!"

"Come on, Leandra!" Zack called up to me, "Don't kill my brother!"

"Why not?" I called back down to him, "He's probably just killed my entire family!"

"Is it really that bad?" Zack called back up to me.

"Yes!" I replied, "It's that bad! That's what I'm trying to tell you!"

"Leandra!" Josh plead again, and I growled, shaking him, "I swear, I'm about to puke."

"We have a hose." I replied simply.

"Leandra." Carlisle called firmly, and I rolled my eyes. I pulled him back up, lifted him above my head again and jumped down. I let him down onto the snow, and he shakily pulled himself up onto his hands and knees, promptly vomiting.

"Ew." I grumbled, turning away from him, "Remind me why I'm supposed to get to know these things again?" I was irritated, and taking it out on the human race again, "Because I'm leaning more towards killing them all."

Zack laughed, but stopped, seeing that I was serious.

"Okay." Andrew finally spoke, "So we screwed up. How do we fix it?"

"Pray." Was my answer, "That's the best we can do."

"That's it?"

"Pray that his fucking friends just consider him crazy, and call it a day." I muttered, "There's nothing else we can do, aside from kill them all. And even then, there's no telling how many others each one has told. And how many others _they've_ told. You get the idea." I looked back at Josh as he stood shakily, "How many believed you? And how long ago did you tell them?"

"I told dad and Danielle a month and a half ago. About." He panted, recovering, "The others not long after."

"Are any of the ones you told in some form of the public eye?" I asked, "A writer, in a band..?"

"Two of them." He replied quietly, "They write for the newspaper back home. Sort of a college student appreciation thing."

"Shit." I growled, and he flinched, "Okay. Do you know if they've written anything about what you told them?" He seemed hesitant to tell me.

"Maybe.." He said, sounding unsure.

"Yes or no?" I demanded, "Dammit, Josh. Don't make me hold you up there again."

"Yes. Three weeks ago." He answered, stepping back, "B-But it was more of a joke. It wasn't serious."

"That means that Caius could already know about it." I sighed, looking to Carlisle, "He's not going to take the chance that someone could take that seriously. He's going to want to go for a swift punishment."

"Who the hell is this Caius guy?" Zack asked, irritated, "He sounds like a major dick."

"He is." I said, "Ask Andrew. He's met a few of our Volturi friends." I watched him visibly shudder.

"What's a Volturi?" Zack asked, frowning.

"In short," I said, "It's death. For your kind, and for mine."

"Is it like.. An army?"

"Sort of." I allowed, "They enforce the rules for our kind. The biggest rule we have, is to keep from being exposed. That is the one rule you do not break if you want to stay alive. And guess what?" I laughed, "You broke that rule for me!"

"Damn." He muttered, looking down.

"Yeah." I grumbled, "Bottom line, if Caius finds out about this little mistake, we're fucked."

"Leandra." Esme scolded quietly.

"It's true." I said hopelessly, and looked to Andrew, "When we told you not to say a word to anyone, we weren't kidding. We weren't telling you that because we wanted to ruin your fun. We told you to keep your mouth shut, and we meant it!" He looked down. The look of shame on his face had me suddenly feeling bad. I turned and took a deep breath of fresh air, thankful for the chilly breeze that blew our way. I closed my eyes, feeling myself beginning to calm down.

"Thank you, Jasper." I said quietly and he nodded. When I was calmer, I turned back around, "Alright. We've established you three fucked up." My voice was softer now, "I think we should keep them here. Just to make sure they're safe."

"And miss out on the rest of the vacation?" Zack protested. I gave him a look, and he shut up. That reminded me, and I frowned.

"Should we go track down my dad?" I asked, looking to Carlisle, "I don't want them out there if something is going to happen."

"Your dad was there?" Esme asked, surprised.

"Yeah." I answered, "We ran into him minutes before we ran into Andrew. He had the whole family there. Lily was saying something about winning a vacation from some contest they never signed up for."

"Same with us." Andrew commented, "We could bring as many others as we wanted, and it was set for this weekend."

"Odd." Esme commented, frowning as well.

"That's what I thought." I said quietly, "I mean, what are the odds? Both of them here on vacation."

"That neither knew they'd won." Carlisle added, suspicion in his eyes. I tensed, shaking my head slowly.

"You don't think..?" I muttered, narrowing my eyes.

"We were supposed to meet the one funding the whole thing in.." He paused, looking at his watch, "Forty-five minutes. For some sort of extra prize."

"What else can you tell me about this?" I asked, looking to him. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded sheet of paper. I took it from him, unfolding it quickly and looking it over.

"Do you really think this is something other than a coincidence? You think someone set this up?" Andrew asked, curious.

"I'm convinced." I replied, and without looking up from the page, I held out my hand.

"Carlisle," I said, "May I use your phone?" He placed it promptly in my hand and I flipped it open, handing him the page in return. I dialed quickly, hoping I was fast enough.

After a few rings, it went to voice-mail.

"Lily." I said after the beep, "It's Leandra. If you get this message, do not go to that meeting later. You hear me? Do not go. Tell dad to call me as soon as you get this." I listed the number carefully, clearly, making sure she'd understand. I hung up and looked to Carlisle. I knew he would recognize the handwriting just as I had.

Caius.

He'd taken the time to write out these instructions, and put all of this together.

"There's no way I can get to them once they're inside that building." I said, "No way, but I have to try." I was already thinking hard about what to do. Pacing a little.

"Leandra, no." Edward corrected, "You can't attempt this on your own."

"I have to try." I said, "I'm not going to let them walk right to their death. What I don't understand, is why Caius would bother to put all of this together, when he could have just killed them right away."

"Are you sure it's Caius?" Emmett asked suspiciously.

"I'd recognize that handwriting anywhere." I said, "That's definitely Caius."

"You could try to sneak in." Josh suggested, and I looked to him.

"Dude." Emmett frowned, "Shut up. She doesn't need ideas."

"No." I said in response to Josh, "They'd recognize my scent."

"Unless whoever it is letting us in has never smelled your scent before." He said hesitantly, unsure.

I looked down.

"They'd still know I wasn't human." I said, frowning. He was onto something, though.

"No, Leandra." Edward said again, "Not alone."

"I have to do something, Edward." I sighed, looking to him, "Let's just go back to the city, and maybe we can stop them before they go."

"I need to get my phone from the hotel." Andrew spoke up, "I need to call my dad. I need to tell him not to show up."

"Your dad is coming too?" I asked incredulously.

"We'd split up." He explained, "We were going to meet there."

"What's his number?" I asked and Andrew winced.

"No idea." He said, "It's saved in my phone."

"Damn." I growled, "Alright." I paced a little more, "Zack, Josh, you two stay here. I'm going to run to the city, try and get to my dad before they leave." I looked to Andrew, "In the meantime, you can call your dad, but you _have_ to do it in a public place. Stay somewhere populated. I don't want you alone for a second, understand?"

"You're not going alone." Carlisle instantly said, "I'm going with you."

"And I'll stay with Andrew." Esme told me. I had no time to argue, so I sighed.

"Fine." I said, "Everybody else, stay here. We'll call when we can to keep you informed." Edward nodded, understanding, "Let's go."

I lifted Andrew, and threw him over my shoulder. It was a little awkward, but I held onto him.

"I'd close my eyes if I were you." I told him, "I don't want puke down my back." He clung to me for dear life, and the sight had to be humorous.

We made it into the city quite fast, choosing an alley to stop running in instead of stopping outside the city.

"Alright." I said, letting Andrew down, "Where is your hotel?" As soon as his shaky feet hit the ground, he placed a hand against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut. His skin was pale, and he panted a little, "You didn't leave your eyes closed, did you?"

"I was curious." He finally mumbled. Esme made her way to him and rubbed his back, holding back her laugh.

"Go ahead, Leandra." She said, "I'll stay with him."

"Be careful, guys." I said, already jogging up the alley, "And call us as soon as he's done." Carlisle was close beside me as I paused momentarily outside the alley to figure out where I was.

"Seventeen blocks that way." He instructed, and I followed. We ran at a quick human pace, hating how I had to do so. People were already watching with confused looks, but I couldn't make myself slow down.

We swung around the corner, into the front doors almost before they could open all the way. I ran up to the front desk and slapped the counter.

"Chris Thomas." I demanded, "What room?"

The clerk gave me a look, "What?"

"I said.." I growled, "I need the room number for Chris Thomas." He gave me another unpleasant look and turned to his computer. Too slowly for my taste. Probably just to piss me off, "Hurry up! It's urgent!"

"Room.." He said slowly, and I barely bit back my hiss. I hopped up onto the counter and looked over the computer monitor, getting all the information I needed in a split second. They had adjoining rooms. Lily and Kaylee were in room Four-Thirteen, and my dad, Rachel, and Gabriel were in room Four-Fourteen, "Excuse me." The clerk protested, but I was already gone. Racing toward the elevators. Ignoring his shout behind us.

I decided to take the stairs instead, slamming through the door and running the entire way. Carlisle close behind me. I needed to find them.

We got out on the fourth floor, and raced up the hall, around the corner, and straight to the room four-thirteen. I pounded on the door. I breathed in heavily, noting that they weren't in there by the lack of their scent.

"Shit." I shouted, spinning and running my hands into my hair, tugging on it in frustration, "They must have gone early. Why didn't I figure this out earlier?"

"Alright." Carlisle said calmly behind me, "We'll go back to Andrew and Esme, and figure out what to do from there."

"I have to find them." I argued, "I'm not just leaving her there. Carlisle, she's my sister. That's my family."

"I understand that," He said, "But just running after them isn't the way to do that."

"We're wasting time." I said, striding back toward the stairs, "If they've hurt her, I'm killing someone."

We raced from the building again, and I paused, looking up and down the street.

"How am I supposed to get in, though?" I asked, "No doubt he's got that place guarded." We both paused as Carlisle's phone rang. He quickly answered it, but didn't say a word. Someone spoke to him, but it was so low, I couldn't make out the words.

"Andrew is waiting for us in the lobby. In clear view of the clerk, and three surveillance cameras." Carlisle told me once the call ended, "They were able to get a hold of Richard. Esme is heading to pick him up, and take him home. When we get there, she wants us to stay put."

I let him lead me to Andrew's side, and I instantly pulled him from his chair.

"I need that piece of paper again." I said, "Now."

"Leandra, you're not attempting this." Carlisle told me, "It's too dangerous."

"Someone has to." I replied as Andrew handed me the page.

"They'll never let you in." Carlisle reasoned, "You don't know what's waiting there."

"My sister." I replied as I looked over the page again, this time focusing on the directions. Twelve miles outside of town, heading north. Take the only path right, and follow it until you get to the only building in the area. Simple enough instructions.

We looked over as Andrew's phone rang in his pocket. He reached in and pulled it out, looking over it with a frown.

"I don't recognize this number." He said, looking to me.

"Answer it." I instructed striding closer. I listened closely to the voice on the other end.

"You're late for your greeting, Andrew." I didn't recognize this man's voice, but I instantly didn't trust it, "You're expected soon. Don't make us wait." That's all that was said before the call ended. I narrowed my eyes and looked to him.

"I'm going in your place." I said firmly.

"No way." Andrew said before Carlisle could, "You heard Carlisle. It's too dangerous."

"There is a very good chance that that fucker has my family." I growled, narrowing my eyes, "I'm going to find them, free them, and take as many of those bastards down as I can."

"Not alone, you're not." Andrew replied, crossing his arms over his chest, "Take me with you, or I call the nearest media station." I froze, holding his gaze. Wordlessly, and nearly motionlessly, I snapped out, grabbed his phone, and threw it against the wall.

"There is more than one phone at my disposal, Leandra." He said after a moment, not phased.

"Andrew." I warned, my tone dropping.

"Excuse me." I spun at the clerk's voice, "Do you folks need me to call anyone for you?" He seemed nervous, not liking the sight of us standing around.

"No." I barked, "Thank you." I spun back around, turning my glare back to Andrew.

"Are you sure?" The clerk asked again, and this time, I strode over to him with a growl. I lifted him by his shirt, glaring hard into his eyes.

"Another word." I warned, "I dare you." He made an unintelligible choking, whimpering noise before shaking his head. I threw him back, unfortunately a little too roughly. Hitting the wall behind the desk, he hit the floor along with the pin-up board he landed against. Papers fluttering slower to the floor.

"Leandra." Carlisle scolded, shocked. Andrew's eyes were wide as well, surprised at my behavior.

"I'm going." I snarled, heading for the door, "Nobody follow me." I shoved through the entrance doors hard enough to shatter the bullet-proof glass in both of them, and nearly rip one of them off it's hinges. I was pissed, and not dealing with it well. The thought of my sisters in the hands of those monsters made me livid. Unsure what else to do, Carlisle followed, trying to talk some sense into me the entire way.

I started running after the amount of humans thinned out. I didn't know why I waited. I'd already assaulted a desk clerk in clear view of several surveillance cameras and countless witnesses in the lobby. Breaking their front doors with ease on my way out.

I knew exactly when Carlisle began to follow me, probably carrying Andrew instead of leaving him alone to face the questioning. Again, I didn't know why. He would have been safer in the hands of the police.

We were pretty far out there when we stopped outside of a pretty extravagant house. It reminded me of the houses Carlisle would purchase, but one major difference. The house was much, much larger than he would buy. About five stories tall, the front of the house was quite plain. Windows were scarce, though, and the house was built from a dark gray brick and stone.

I should have been smarter, and recognized the scent surrounding the area, I realized. I should have looked for another way in. I should have gone with my instincts, and been more careful. As the second I set foot within three feet of the front doors, they slammed open and I was on the ground. Pinned roughly to the snow, I struggled hard under the one that held me.

I managed to squirm out from under him, spinning and landing a kick to his face before three more were on me. Carlisle stood back, guarding Andrew closely, despite how I knew he wanted to help me. I managed to fight four more off, barely managing to get through the doors in my determination before I hit the floor again, sliding a little on the marble in the entrance with the force of this tackle. I snarled, bucking those two off of me, finally resorting to spinning and fighting with my teeth now.

I didn't get far. Without noticing her nearing, I dropped to the floor, clenching my teeth in pain as I was enveloped in Jane's gift.

"Carlisle!" I snarled toward the door, "Go!" I couldn't look back, so I had no idea if he took my instruction or not. I squeezed my eyes shut, my entire body tensed to the point of trembling as I writhed uselessly on the marble below me.

"Leandra." I growled louder at Caius' voice, "What a pleasant surprise." Jane increased the pain, and I barely managed to hold back the snarl of pain. Holding it back, but only just.

I was hauled up off the floor by two guard members, and I was in no position to struggle. I listened to him slowly step forward, nearing me and there was nothing I could do. I could barely open my eyes, panting my growls in the deep, unrelenting pain I was experiencing from the crown of my head, to the tips of my toes.

Looking around the beautifully decorated foyer, stone staircases ran along both walls, leading up to the rest of the floors, and leaving the room quite open. Large. Caius ran things differently, I could see. He went for extravagance, not caring one bit about blending in. Black and red banners with the Volturi crest hung along the staircases, leading the way upwards.

"I wasn't going to send for you until much later, but you've saved me the trouble." Caius chuckled, "Thank you." He stopped in front of me, and in an old human instinct, I spit a mouthful of venom right into his face, hissing deeply up at him through bared, clenched teeth. He flinched, pausing as he wiped it away. A rough backhand had me struggling again, even through the pain.

"You still have that attitude, I see." He pointed out, "Don't worry. You'll learn to play nice soon enough." The pain eased just enough, and I felt my tense muscles all relax at once, and I slumped in my captor's hands.

"Where is my sister?" I growled, glaring up at him.

"With the rest of her family." He said simply, "I must say, I can honestly see the family resemblance."

"If they're hurt-"

"I assure you, they're all perfectly fine." That threw me off, "They're waiting for you, in fact."

"Me?" I asked, quieter now.

"This is all been orchestrated in your honor, Leandra." He said, holding his arms up, chuckling. He paused, looking me over again, "Take her into the holding room with the rest of them. I'll be along shortly to explain." I was tugged away, led toward a set of stairs leading downward. Down the stairs, I looked around at the very roomy basement we were heading into. It seemed as if there had been another house built underground, lit only by torches, and the rest of the house above ground held only by stone pillars strategically placed throughout the space.

We neared a very large, solid steel door. Much like the ones that they used back in Italy. I still could make short work of that. They were idiots if they thought that would stop me.

We paused outside the room, and one of the two guards chuckled, looking me over. I recognized this one. His name was Jason. He wasn't gifted, but he was twice my size. Easily twice my fighting skill. He grinned my way, looking me up and down. Jason had always been one of the ones that wanted me, even when I was human, and he wasn't subtle about it.

"I've been looking forward to seeing you again, Leandra." He chuckled, stroking my cheek. I snapped his way, hissing quietly as he pulled his hand away. He laughed again, amused.

"God, I love that." He growled, turning and opening the door. I was thrown in, and the door slammed closed before I even hit the stone floor. I rolled a little with the force of it, hitting the back wall and shoving myself up with a quiet growl. I looked up as Carlisle came to my side, and looked around in the dim light. There were only two torches in this room, which didn't provide much light for the humans inside it.

Everyone was in this room. My dad sat against the far wall with Lily under his right arm, and Kaylee on his lap. Gabriel fearfully clinging to Rachel beside Lily. Andrew to Rachel's left. He had a split lip, but was otherwise fine, aside from an angry scowl on his face.

"What happened to him?" I asked, looking back up at Carlisle.

"He attempted to fight." He sighed, "We didn't get very far."

"I told you not to follow me." I grumbled, "Now you're stuck here with me." I looked around the room, "We've got to figure out a way out of here."

"There's no possible way. Not with so many." Carlisle told me quietly, "Not safely."

"Where we're at isn't exactly the definition of safety, Carlisle." I replied just as quietly. I slowly walked over to the door. I hummed quietly to myself before rearing back and slamming my foot into the center of it. It didn't fly off right away, unfortunately. It would have taken a second kick for that, but it did dent. As soon as I did that, however, the door opened forcefully, and Jason had a hold of me immediately. Slamming me back against the door frame. Pinning me there by my shoulders.

"Try that again." He growled quietly, "Come on." I returned his growl, but didn't say anything. Carlisle stepped forward, but I looked to him, shaking my head, "Next time you dent my door, I won't be so nice about it." He tossed me to the side, right to Carlisle.

"How did you do that?" Lily asked fearfully from the side, "Leandra, what is going on?"

"Caius is coming." I muttered, looking to Carlisle, "He says he's going to explain."

"Good." My dad called, "Because I, for one, want an explanation!"

"Dad, when he gets here, I want you to do something for me." I looked to him, "I want you to shut up."

"I'm not going to shut up when he's threatening my family." He replied, comforting Kaylee as she whimpered a sob and clung tighter to him.

"I'm going to be honest with you." I said, standing, "Caius isn't someone you want to irritate. Frankly, he scares the living shit out of me. And for good reason. If you want to avoid being killed, swiftly and brutally, in front of your family, I suggest you hold your tongue." Lily and Rachel both gasped audibly, tears starting down Lily's cheeks as she looked to him, "Imagine the most bloody horror movie you've ever seen.." I paused, "And that could be this. Right here." My eyes landed on Kaylee, crying quietly in my dad's arms. Laying across his lap, her back to the rest of the room.

I sighed and stepped closer, hoping they'd let me out of here soon. Their scent was really starting to get to me. I took a knee in front of my dad, trying to see Kaylee's face closer.

"I remember you as a baby." I pointed out, and she jumped. I had probably moved too quietly for her to hear, "They won't hurt you, you know." She sniffled roughly and turned over, looking to me with wide, fearful green eyes. I remembered noting how much she looked like me as a baby. Now, it was just like looking at a photo of myself at her age. She and I both had taken my dad's looks. Hardly any hint of our mothers in our features.

"Who are you?" She whimpered, and my expression softened a bit. I glanced up at my dad, and he nodded.

"That's Leandra." Lily explained, her voice thick with emotion, and recognition came to Kaylee's eyes.

"You're our sister?" She asked, struggling to sit up.

"Yeah." I told her gently, smiling a little. I remembered clearly being her age. It was at nine years old that I first met Carlisle, "I just need you to stay quiet when he gets here, okay? Can you do that?"

"I can do that." She nodded.

"And I want you to keep your daddy quiet, too." I said, "It's very important, okay?" She nodded again, determination in her tear-filled eyes. I gave her a smile, and looked to Rachel, "Would you be able to keep him quiet as well?" Tensely, she nodded, cradling the small boy closer, "Okay." I said, and stood again.

I looked to Carlisle now, making my way over to him.

"Just let me breathe for a second." I whispered quietly, "Their scent.. It's getting to me." That was an understatement. Locked in this room with little to no ventilation was driving me nuts.

I jumped, spinning as the door was pulled open again. Andrew stood up, as did my dad. He kept Kaylee in his arms, and she clung to him, wailing quietly in terror. She buried her face in his shoulder, struggling to get quiet.

"Well, now." Caius sighed, "I trust we're comfortable?"

**A/N: I promised another chapter, and here it is. It's pretty long, but then again, I haven't typed a short one in this story yet. Next chapter should be out sometime tomorrow. (:  
Until then, readers. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"What do you want, Caius?" I demanded. His happy demeanor dropped instantly, turning dark. Quickly. This was the Caius I knew. He snapped his fingers and abruptly, three guards were striding into the room.

Before we could react, Lily was pulled up to her feet, and Andrew and Carlisle were restrained as well, all lined up behind Caius, standing in a row and facing me. Followed by cries of protest from Rachel and Kaylee. Carlisle attempted to struggle a bit, and a slap resulted. It didn't seem to hurt him, but it pissed me off.

I let out a growl, and strode to get to them, livid once again. Suddenly, Jason was in my way, grabbing my arm. Lifting me completely off my feet, he spun and threw me violently against the wall as if I weighed three pounds. I slammed into it, letting out a coughing cry of pain before falling back to the floor, showered with bricks and stone from the wall.

My dad sat back down, which was a wise move. This time beside Rachel. Comforting her and the two kids. Everyone but Carlisle shocked at what had just happened. Carlisle only seemed angry.

"Now, now." Caius scolded quietly, "You should have known better." I slowly picked myself up, trying to shake off this particularly harsh lesson. I remembered this kind of treatment from my first few years with the Volturi. It had been mainly Jason's job to train me as a newborn. I remembered being tossed around, thrown like this. I did, but it was harder to shake off this time. Back then, it didn't effect me as bad. Probably because of the fact that I'd been stronger back then. My diet now made it harder to bounce back, which I was quickly starting to figure out.

I glared up at Caius, a quiet growl eminating from me that I'd never let out before.

"I've recently discovered," Caius said, continuing, "That however grateful I am for your services to the Volturi, and.." He chuckled, meeting my eyes again, "Me in particular, there are three issues I must address. One." He said, and I waited impatiently for him to continue, "I cannot let the death of Aro slide. As much as I regret to say, it is a crime. The others are calling for retaliation, despite the agreement you two met. And you know quite well how they can be."

"He deserved what he got." I growled.

"Second," He continued as if I haven't spoken, "Is the little problem of how many humans know about your little secret. Potentially exposing us all."

"My dad or his family-"

"Hush." He commanded, narrowing his eyes, "You made the mistake of telling this one here." He turned and grabbed Andrew's hair, "And he, in turn, informed others."

"That was, again, Aro's doing." I snarled, shoving myself to my feet, "He only found out because Aro decided to involve him as bait. Why are they being punished for Aro's decision?"

"They're not being punished." Caius said simply, releasing his hold of Andrew's hair and looking to me, "Not at all. They're merely tools in your own punishment. We'll get to that in a moment."

"No." I growled, "We'll get to it now."

"The third," He said, again as if I hadn't spoken, "Is a little rule that somehow managed to slip my mind." He pulled a large book from under his arm, and strode my way. Holding it open, he pointed out a paragraph on an open page. I read it quickly, looking up at him incredulously after only a few seconds.

In shorter terms, the rule stated that any immortal who'd been turned in Volterra, by anyone of the guard or its leaders, was required to serve twenty consecutive years to the guard. No exceptions, unless it was offered.

"I've earned my freedom!" I snarled, angry now, "That's what that entire thing with Aro was!" He chuckled darkly, slamming the book closed.

"That, Leandra, was never established." He said quietly, "As far as I'm concerned, that was only a display of strength. Agility. Merely a contest, if you will. That cannot overrule a law that was written long before you were even considered a possibility."

"You can't just do that!"

"That is where you're wrong." He corrected, meeting my eyes confidently, "If you had been paying attention, you would have grasped that by now." I was speechless. I couldn't speak in my dismay, so he continued, "You know quite well that the consequence of such an offense as human discovery is death." He paused, "But I've asked you here today to offer you a way to redeem yourself."

"How?" I growled.

"If you choose to accept," His voice was suddenly serious, stronger now, "There is a severe choice for you to make. This choice will have consequences of its own." I growled, not liking where this is going. He stepped closer. Inches from me now.

"Somewhere in this house is going to be someone you care for deeply." I knew any human ears wouldn't be able to hear what he was saying. Carlisle could, however. I knew that, "One area, will hold your coven leader. The one you've spent the last year with, who has taught you everything you know today. Who took you in as a child, and introduced you to an immortal long before you became one." I looked passed him, meeting Carlisle's eyes. I knew now where this was going. I looked back up at him, contempt in my gaze.

He met my eyes, a sinister smile crossing his face at how angry I was, "Another, will hold your future mate." I narrowed my eyes, so he explained, "I've done my research on you, Leandra. I know how much this boy means to you, and I don't doubt he's one you'd consider turning. Just to spend the rest of eternity with you. The third area, will hold someone you could never replace, no matter how hard you look. Your sister, Lily, will await your choice. But.." He paused, "You'll have to find them all first."

"And if I choose not to accept?"

"All of you die." He said, "Every single one of you. Right here. Right now. Even the offspring. The offspring last, so they know what's coming for them." We both glanced their way in time to see my dad pressing a comforting kiss to Rachel's head as they held their children close, "Except Lily. She could be fun, and effectively useful."

"You son-of-a-"

"Be very careful, Leandra." He corrected in a growl, "I want you to feel what it's like to live without someone you care deeply about. I'm giving you an opportunity here, Leandra. I suggest you accept it. If you accept, one lives, the other two die. No matter what choice you make, your life is changed forever." He paused, staring me down, "What do you say, Leandra?" I looked behind him toward the three there. Meeting each of their eyes. Carlisle was the only one horrified, saddened by what he heard. Andrew and Lily hadn't heard, that was clear.

"Caius, this is low." I growled in a whisper.

"Choose wisely, Leandra." He said, "This offer won't be extended again, and three lives depend on your choice." My lack of response this time answered for me. He chuckled, turning and nodding to the three that held them. Instantly, they were gone. I struggled to follow, but Jason grabbed me again, restraining me easily.

"As you find them, they'll be placed into a room together. That's where you'll choose." Caius said, turning.

"Wait." I called, and he looked to me, "What about them?" I gestured to my dad.

"They'll wait here. Unharmed." He said, "Awaiting your decision, and cooperation."

We waited for about five minutes. Five silent, nerve-wracking minutes, until suddenly Caius snapped his fingers and I was shoved away. I started instantly for the door.

"One more thing." He called after me, and I turned back around, meeting his eyes, "You cannot damage my doors. Jason wouldn't appreciate that." He paused, and I continued to wait, "The ones you do not manage to find are instantly killed. You have thirty minutes, starting now, to find everyone. Good luck."

That got me running. I raced up the steps to the ground floor, and up the stairs to the side. Headed to the second floor. There had to be thirty rooms on each floor, I quickly saw. Each with thick, steel doors. It was difficult to smell passed it, but I managed. I'd have to get right up close to the door before I could smell anything beyond it.

This was taking way too much time.

A sense of desperation entered me when five minutes passed without finding one. With that desperation, a sense a doubt followed. What if I had already passed someone? I looked back up the hall, knowing I couldn't go back and look. I stopped that quickly. I had to stop doubting myself.

I continued on, never pausing for longer than ten seconds at each door. Searching adamantly.

Finally, I found someone. It was Lily, and she was on the third floor. I couldn't tear the door from the hinges, so I looked around.

"Good job." I jumped at Jason suddenly behind me, "You still have two left to find. Get going. She'll be waiting." I watched as he pulled the door open, stepping into the room. Seconds later, I heard her lifted from the floor and crying, and I knew she was only afraid.

"I'll figure out a way to get you out of here." I assured, calling to her, knowing I was wasting time, "Don't worry, Lily."

I continued on, knowing there probably wouldn't be another on this floor, but I couldn't help but try.

I had ten minutes remaining when I found Andrew. I smacked the door, denting it only a little just to let Jason know I'd found him next. I couldn't wait to reassure him like I did for Lily.

I still had one more to find.

I raced through each floor, desperately searching for any sign of Carlisle's scent. He was depending on me. I reached the top floor, searching every door I found, still not having found a hint. I whimpered, not sure where else there was to look.

I raced back down the stairs, keeping track of the time in my head as I did a quick search on my way by. Time ticking by slowly, but achingly quickly, counting down. I felt each second pass by.

I had to find him. I wouldn't fail at this. I made it to the ground floor with five minutes remaining, not finding any doors, only the staircase leading below ground. Back down to the basement. I looked to them, remembering there was more of the basement that I hadn't been in yet. Nearly guaranteed, there were more rooms.

"Please." I whimpered to myself, flying down the stairs as fast as I could, dropping over the side as soon as I could. As soon as my feet hit the concrete, I was off running. To the right this time, instead of the left where we had been before.

I picked up a faint trace of his scent, racing toward it. There were ten doors down this hall, and I found the right door with two minutes, thirty-seven seconds to spare.

I smacked the door with a growl, watching as Jason seemed to come from nowhere again to open it. I trembled with residual tension, stressed to almost the breaking point at how close that had been.

"Well done, Leandra." Caius' voice made me jump with another growl, "You almost didn't make it, did you?"

Jason tugged Carlisle from the small room behind the door and I met his eyes. Still feeling the incredible pressure. It would take some time before I unwound from this.

"Caius, you can't do this." I said, spinning and turning my glare to him, "You can't make me choose."

"The others are waiting for us, Leandra." Caius reminded me with a chuckle, "Let's go pay them a visit." My arm was taken, and I was tugged back toward the steps rather roughly.

We entered a room on the first floor, void of furniture or even carpet. Much like the previous, basement room, but smaller. The room was small, cramped, and made entirely of stone. No windows, only one door, and lit by a single torch this time. Only one was needed. I had a sinking feeling I knew where this was going.

"Alright." Caius said almost cheerfully. That was how I knew to worry, "Leandra, you have all the time in the world to choose. You found them all on time, and now, we just wait until you come to a conclusion." He gave me a dark smile, "I'll come back in.. Say.. Forty-eight hours, and you can let me know your decision. If you choose before then, that's okay too. Understand? Great." He didn't give me time to protest as the door was slammed in my face.

I growled and smacked the door again. Trying to calm down, as not to scare the frightened humans across the narrow room from me.

I glanced to both Andrew and Lily. Andrew was seated beside her, comforting her. He was more concerned than scared, watching us, but Lily was absolutely terrified. Trembling and sobbing quietly.

"Lily, you have to stop crying." I said, "I don't know how long you're going to be in here, but they don't like to feed their prisoners." She just cried harder, burying her eyes in her knees, "Please stop crying."

"What are we doing in here, Leandra?" Andrew asked, worry in his eyes, "What else was said to you?"

"Just.." I growled, "Everyone, calm down for a minute. Let me think." Carlisle's eyes were on me. Lily continued to cry, and I looked to them. Taking the hint, Andrew pulled her closer, and very softly, began to sing to her.

I was floored for a moment at how soothing his voice was, listening to him actually managed to calm me a bit as well. It really was no wonder that Lily started to calm down as well. She closed her eyes in exhaustion, leaning against him after several minutes of him singing to her.

"Thank you." I whispered, smiling a little. He nodded, letting me know he heard me as he continued on with his singing quietly, and I looked to Carlisle.

"What was the law, Leandra?" Carlisle asked quietly, and vaguely noticed Andrew look our direction. I knew what he was referring to, but I didn't want to answer him. I finally looked back up.

"Apparently, those turned in Volterra by any of the guard, or the Volturi themselves, have to serve a minimum of twenty years to the guard." My tone turned bitter, angry again, "This is his way of offering me a way out. Carlisle, I don't know what to do here. For once, I actually have no idea what to do. For once, I'm scared. I never expected.." I gestured to the room, "This."

"We'll think of something, Leandra." He tried assuring me.

"There's one problem." I continued in a quiet whisper, "I can't last two days locked in a room with their scent. It's already getting to me."

"Just hold your breath." He instructed quietly, "It'll help." I promptly stopped breathing, glancing toward Andrew and Lily sadly.

"I don't know." I whispered on my reserve of breath, "Maybe I can offer myself.." I took a shallow breath, trying to hide the wince at doing so, "I'll do the twenty years, if it means letting all of you go. He didn't mention that as an option, though." That was all of my air. I shook my head, looking down. I hated being cornered. It made me edgy, which certainly didn't help in a situation like this.

I could already see Carlisle thinking hard.

"Any chance you can fill us in?" Andrew asked in a quiet whisper.

"Not right now." Carlisle answered for me, calmly, "I want to avoid panic."

"If you couldn't tell, Carlisle, she's already pretty panicked." Andrew answered, "I think it's not knowing that's making it worse." Carlisle slowly nodded, sighing.

"Let her sleep for now." He instructed, "I'll fill you in when she's awake." I threw myself back against the wall, sliding down until I sat on the floor across the small room from Andrew, my knees drawn up slightly. I rested my elbows on my knees, my hands in my hair. I had to calm down if I was going to think straight. There was a way out. There was always a way out. I just had to find it.

"Do you think they'll really leave the rest of them alive?" Andrew asked, searching for hope.

"I know better than to believe that. Caius is such a sadistic asshole, he probably killed everybody else as soon as we left the room." My voice was highly bitter, very pessimistic. I knew that it wasn't helping the situation any. Quite the opposite, in fact. I couldn't help it, though. I was still unwinding from my heated search, and each minute that passed without that door opening, the scent of their blood filled the room even more. It was driving me crazy.

Forty-eight hours would be too long. I could already tell that. I was nowhere near ready to pass a test of this magnitude. It was only a matter of time.

I looked up, watching as Carlisle pulled off his jacket. Holding it out to me, he met my eyes.

"When you need to take a breath, my scent will help cover theirs." He explained quietly, his voice calm.

I hadn't even though of that.

I took it gratefully, hoping it would hold his scent just long enough for me to last until that door opened again. Holding it to my nose, I took a breath. Unfortunately, breathing in his scent wasn't enough to take the thirst already in place away, but it was enough to keep it from escalating. At least that was something. I didn't know how long his scent would stay in the cloth, but I could keep it for now.

"Thank you." I whispered, using just a bit of my supply of breath. He nodded, finally sitting beside me.

It was silent for a time, nobody speaking. Nothing but the sound of their heartbeats across the room. Somehow, that was worse than pure silence. I felt each heartbeat, each pulse of blood through their bodies. Each, now calm, breath they took wanted to trigger my instinct to kill them. My human emotions, my love for them warred with my instinct to kill them.

It had hardly been two hours, and I was already losing it.

I was tensed, watching them. My hands clenched in Carlisle's jacket, until he reached over and took my hand in his own. I looked over at him and he gave me a small, supportive smile. I knew then that any decision I made, he'd support it.

That only made it worse.

I gently took my hand back, and stood, pacing back and forth. I had to think. It was desperately hard to focus, however, thanks to the scent of their blood so close to me. There had to be some way to get all of us out of this alive. It couldn't all be up to me.

I faced the door, holding myself back from kicking it open. I knew better than to do that, knowing Jason was right out there. He'd be paying attention, and as soon as anything like escaping was attempted, he'd be in here faster than it took to flinch.

I froze, slowly spinning at the quiet, muffled sound of a cell phone vibrating. Andrew moved just a little, reaching into his pocket and pulled his phone out like it was no big deal. He looked up.

"It's Esme." He informed me and Carlisle was instantly on his feet, "Should I answer it?" Carlisle strode forward, taking the phone from him and flipped it open. Answering it himself.

"They didn't search you?" I asked, shocked.

"Maybe they figured I wouldn't get reception in here." He said, "I don't know, but no. They didn't."

Carlisle spent the next fifteen minutes filling her in, and I could only imagine how hard that was for him. Having to tell his wife that he might not be coming home. Because of me.

That thought was too much for me. I threw myself to my feet and spun with a growl, punching the brick wall behind me. Shards of brick exploded under my fist, and I pressed my hands to the wall, leaning against it. Squeezing my eyes shut and hanging my head. I'd gained Carlisle's attention, and woke Lily up.

I knew, in the end, I would choose Carlisle. I would. I had no choice. Choosing anyone else just felt so completely wrong. I wouldn't let him down, but in turn, I'd be letting Lily and Andrew down.

Andrew, my oldest friend. The one I'd always used to be so eager to see. He was there for me while the Cullens were gone. Gave me somewhere to go when my mom's boyfriend wouldn't let me come home. Gave me somewhere to warm up, and have something warm to eat. He understood me, he got me back then. Which was saying so much. He even seemed to understand me now, which was both confusing, and comforting at the same time.

I'd be taking him from his father, who'd treated me like his own daughter on every occasion. He was the one I ran to the night my mother died. He was the one I ran to, seeking help. Though we didn't get there in time, it wasn't for lack of trying. As soon as he pieced together what happened, seconds after I showed up at his door, he didn't hesitate. He tried, and I could never repay him for that. I'd be taking his only son away from him. I would face that the rest of my life. However long that was. There was something in Andrew that I needed, that much I could see, but I kept trying to tell myself I couldn't count on that.

Then there was Lily. The little sister I'd never gotten to know. She was counting on me. My dad's whole family was. How could I let all of them down so heavily? How could I choose to let my own little sister die? What kind of person was I?

Had I been able to, I would have taught her everything I knew. I would have taught Lily how to be strong, I would have defended her. I would have taught her how to defend herself. Despite me not being able to do that, she still looked up to me. Just knowing we shared the same father created a bond neither of us could deny. I'd be taking her away from Kaylee. I would be denying Kaylee the chance to have someone to look up to. No one to defend her, or teach her how to be strong.

However, I owed it to Carlisle. He'd taken me in, given me someone to rely on. He taught me what it was like to have at least one father in my life that I could trust, and confide in no matter what was bothering me. To teach me, and guide me when I went wrong. To be firm, but never hit me. He gave me someone worthy of respect. He gave me a family. He gave me the chance to change my last name, as simple as it sounded.

And even after he'd seen what I'd done during my first four years, how many human lives I'd taken with joy, how many people I'd killed, with no regrets, he still never lost hope in me. He always looked at me with kind, hopeful eyes. Knowing I could be better than what I'd become.

The last year had been spent purely trying to make up for that. Trying desperately to change who I'd become, and prove to him that him being proud of me meant everything to me. More than the desperately aching craving for human blood. More than the pain of denying myself the indulgence of human blood. I wanted him to be proud of me again.

I owed Carlisle my life, literally, several times over, and I wouldn't let him down. I couldn't. It didn't make sense to choose anyone else. The choice was clear, but it wasn't any easier.

"Leandra." Carlisle said quietly, and I looked to him. Only seconds had passed since punching the wall, and he'd grown concerned. Holding the phone out to me, he spoke gently, "Esme would like a word."

I wanted to deny, to refuse to take the phone, but I knew she deserved more than that. Slowly, I reached up and took it from him, finally holding it to my ear.

"You don't have to worry." I told her as comfortingly as I could, "We'll be home soon. I promise." I looked up, seeing Carlisle's surprise. He was obviously not expecting me to choose him, which seemed odd to me.

"Leandra, no matter what you choose, we'll be here." She told me after a few seconds. The tone of her voice, the way she told me that effected me more than I was expecting.

In all of the moments we'd had in the last year, I hadn't felt it this strongly yet, but now I did. She was my mother again, and she understood how hard this choice was for me. She supported me. I remembered her reaction in my vision so many years ago. I knew what losing Carlisle would do to her. I knew what losing Carlisle would do to everyone, and I knew what it would do to me.

It took a moment before I could speak again. I closed my eyes, once more, in the need to cry.

"I'll bring him home." I told her quietly. I was quiet, despair momentarily flooding me before I fought it back, "I have to go for now. We'll see you when we get home. I love you, mom." I handed Carlisle the phone, and sat back down heavily, feeling so defeated, and I fought back the doubt that tried to force itself forward. Was I making the right choice?

"Leandra, what's going on?" Lily asked hesitantly from across the room as Carlisle finished his conversation, "What's going to happen?"

"Don't ask me this right now, Lily." I said quietly, "Please."

I kept my eyes on the floor, thoroughly hating myself as I listened to her start to cry again.

"You're just going to make your death more painful." I finally growled her way, "Stop crying."

"You don't have to be so heartless, Leandra." She snapped at me, "It's your fault we're in here!"

"I'm not being heartless." I snapped back at her, "I'm telling you this from experience, dipshit." She scowled at me, "Give it another twelve hours. Your head is going to be hurting you so goddamn bad, you'll be _begging_ me to kill you. That's called dehydration, sweetheart, and it's not fun."

"I just want to know what's going on." She cried, making me feel worse.

"Use your head, Lily!" I finally shouted at her, "Look around you! This isn't some fucking nightmare! Pay attention!" My voice was harsh, mean. I hated yelling at her like this, but I'd reached the end of my patience. Carlisle finally ended the call, and turned to look at us. Lily gave a quiet yelp at my shouting, instantly going quiet, "I know you have some kind of sense in that brain of yours! You don't have to ask what's going to happen, because I know you know!" I stood, too agitated to keep sitting.

"Don't yell at me!" She finally shouted back, which only fueled my anger.

"Yelling at you is a whole lot better than hitting you!"

"No it's not!" She replied, "It's just the same!"

"If I were to hit you, Lily, you wouldn't get back up!"

"Calm down." Andrew muttered bitterly from the side.

"How the hell were you able to do that, anyway?" Lily demanded, standing as well, "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me anymore." I growled, "I used to be like you. So fucking weak-"

"Shut up." She replied, "I'm not weak!"

"-Pathetic, fragile.." I continued, "I would _love_ to see how well you stand against Caius. If you were half the person I am, maybe this decision-"

"Leandra." Carlisle corrected, gaining my attention. He was trying to stop me from saying something I'd regret later.

"What decision?" She shouted, her angry voice resonating in the room, "I don't even know what the fuck is going on!" I growled loudly, an instinct I couldn't hold back. I was warning her to shut her mouth, but she wasn't taking it, "Since you're so goddamn enlightened, why don't you fill us in!" I took a step toward her, but Carlisle's hand closed on my arm, snapping me out of it.

"Leandra, sit down." Carlisle instructed, "Let me handle this." I growled again, and forced myself to sit back down, back against the wall.

"Scary." Lily sneered at me, and I almost got up again.

I watched as Carlisle sighed and crossed the room, squatting to their level on the floor, murmuring quietly to them. After a moment of explaining the situation, not going into too much detail, both of their eyes went wide, and they looked to me.

"You're not going to let me die.. Are you, Leandra?" Lily asked, a hint of panic in her voice. I closed my eyes, hanging my head as I listened to her rise to her hands and knees, "I'm your sister."

"I know." I mumbled, not looking back up.

"What are you going to tell him?" She asked, clearly still worried.

"I don't know." I replied flatly.

"You don't know?" She repeated incredulously, "You're going to have to tell him something.."

"I know!" I repeated, standing, "Please don't pressure me about this right now-"

"When is the right time, Leandra?" She demanded, standing as well, "When he comes to kill two of us?" She was obviously not done fighting with me.

"Lily, sit back down." I told her firmly, "Please."

"Would both of you knock it off?" Andrew growled, standing up along with us, "This doesn't help our situation any."

"What would you suggest?" Lily barked at him, "Please. Let me know, mister peacekeeper!"

"Don't yell at him." I growled.

"Now you're taking his side." She snorted, "Naturally. Just let me die-"

"I haven't decided yet!" I spat her direction, "But you're certainly ruling yourself out."

"That's not funny!"

"No shit!"

"Both of you shut up!" Andrew interjected once more, "God. Instead of fighting, we need to be-"

"What?" Lily growled, "What would you suggest we do? Dig a tunnel out of here? This room is fucking stone!"

"Lily, shut up and let him speak." I told her.

"I don't want to die, Leandra." She said, "I don't know what you did to piss that freak-show off, but you need to fix it! Just give him a blow job or something, and we can all go home."

"Excuse me?" I snarled, taking a step her direction. Carlisle was suddenly there pulling me back, seeing how ready I was to slap her, "I'm not some goddamn prostitute!"

"What else am I supposed to think?" She demanded, "Some creepy bastard takes all of us hostage, and makes you decide who lives out of the three of us? What the fuck makes you so special?"

"Watch it, Lily!" I warned heavily, "I'm not perfect at holding back my temper."

"You're obviously good at something." She snorted, turning around and crossing her arms over her chest.

I struggled in Carlisle's arms, just aching to shut her up. I could clearly see that she had begun to hide her fear. Just the way I had learned to do when I was younger. I saw what she was doing. She was lashing out, hoping it disguised her fear just enough so nobody noticed. I knew this, because I still did the same thing.

I almost had myself under control, when she turned back around.

"And another thing." She said accusingly, "Are we not good enough for a damn phone call? Having too much fun with your new family to even bother lifting the phone, or sending a postcard?"

"Don't even start on that." I growled, "I swear to God, Lilith.."

"No sign of you for nine years, and suddenly.. Bam. Here you are, and we're kidnapped because of you!"

"For the love of all that is sane in the world, shut the fuck up!" Andrew finally shouted, "For two goddamn seconds!" The way their shouted voices echoed, overlapping in the small, stone room irritated the living hell out of me.

"Well, excuse me." Lily sneered, turning to him, "Who died and made you king of the cage?"

"All I'm saying, is I don't see many ways out of this." Andrew said, glaring back at her, "And this bickering is only making it worse. Also, considering it's her that needs to decide who gets to live out of all of us, you're pretty much ensuring your own death, Lily."

"Everybody," Carlisle finally sighed, "Take a step back, and calm down."

"And another thing." Lily continued, another tiny hint of panic in her voice as she met my eyes, "Why are your eyes black?"

In all of our arguing, I'd forgotten to stop breathing, losing track of my thirst until she mentioned it. Squeezing my eyes shut, I turned back around, facing the wall.

That also reminded me. She had no idea what was really behind all of this. I had a feeling she was going to die, and not even know the reason why. That thought alone definitely cooled my temper. Leaning forward, I touched my forehead to the wall, hating the situation for all that I was. I had to figure out a way out of this.

If I didn't somehow think of something, anything, both of them had less than two days to live. And here I was, fighting with my sister. What was wrong with me? Maybe it was because I was trying to make it hurt less when she was killed? Maybe I was trying to make myself hate her, just to protect myself.

I was so tired of hurting people I cared about.

"Leandra?" She asked, fear coating her tone now. Carlisle sighed beside me, and I looked to him. Knowing she needed an answer. It was the least I could do for her.

She took Carlisle's explanation about as well as I thought she would. At first, she thought we were crazy. Denying it, even finding it a little humorous. Then, realizing that nobody else was laughing, it sunk in. She cried a little more, before Andrew managed to calm her down again. After that, came acceptance, and probably a little bit of shock. I eventually turned around, holding my breath. Watching them watch me.

Eventually, Andrew and Lily both sat again, leaning against the wall across from me. I sat down as well, as not to make them too nervous. Their elevated heart-rates only made my thirst worse. It was quiet in the room, no sound aside from an occasional sniffle from Lily.

My throat burned painfully, and now and then, I had to close my eyes, struggling to keep control. Carlisle was seated beside me, watching me closely. I don't know how this would have turned out had Carlisle not been there with me.

I already kept track of the time. Before long, Midnight came and went without any hint of time passing inside the room. I knew this had to be driving them crazy. Lily eventually fell asleep again, as did Andrew, despite his struggles to stay awake.

"As selfish as it sounds," I whispered, "I'm glad you're here." He smiled a little.

"It's not selfish." He replied, "It isn't selfish at all." I was quiet for a moment, looking down briefly.

"How can I possibly do this?" I whispered, looking to Carlisle.

"You'll know." He said supportively, "The right choice will come to you." He didn't even seem worried.

Probably because he knew how much this was bothering me already. I sighed heavily, looking to Andrew and Lily in the corner. Somehow, it seemed as if Carlisle doubted my decision. As if I might change my mind.

I would keep my promise. No matter how bad it bothered me, Carlisle was the right choice.

**A/N: Weee.. Three chapters in under 24 hours. Now you know what I've been working on when I can. Between sleeping, and trying to eat enough, it's been tough lol so if you notice any spelling errors or typos, I apologize. I look through these before I release them, but lately, I haven't been the best at catching them.  
In other news, I'm trying to figure out why chapter two says it's shorter than chapter one, when it's larger (MB wise) than chapter one. I haven't the foggiest idea, to be completely honest, so if you feel that I made that chapter too short, again, I apologize. I tried.  
Anyhoo. Chapter four is still under construction, but I might have that for you by tonight. Not entirely sure, and making no promises. Okay? Okay. As always, I hope you enjoyed. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"I already know the right choice." I said quietly, "Choosing, in itself, wasn't a hard task to do. The answer has been clear the entire time. I just don't want to face it." I looked to them now, sleeping in the corner across the room, "I just.. I can't see any way out of it. I touch that door, Jason won't hesitate. He's always been that way, though."

"He's always been that rough with you?"

"Always." I replied, taking a careful breath, "Well, since my newborn days. He was the one that was tasked to train me. My first guard, I guess you could say. As I began to learn, and needed less of a firm hand, I was handed down to less.. Severe members of the guard. I was thankful to be rid of Jason."

"You've never told us much about your time here." Carlisle pointed out, and I smiled a little, looking down. I took another careful breath, cursing the flames that resulted.

"There isn't much to tell." I said quietly, shrugging, "Aro couldn't take me out at first, no matter how much he wanted to. He saw how I craved destruction. I would have been more of a liability than an aid. Hence, the firm training." I sighed, "He rushed training me. Normally, he'd take a year or so to train the newborn, and make sure it stuck. I was trained to control myself when it came to destroying things within the third month. Day and night, I was taught. Hardly allowed to take five minutes to get to know myself again. At first, I didn't know how to defend myself. It's instinct, you know, to defend yourself when there are multiple opponents against you. They used that to their advantage, throwing in some extra training as well. During those first three months, I was also taught how to fight. First was defense, which wasn't so bad. It was offense that I had hard time with, because they definitely knew how to defend themselves. I was only taught the basics at first. The sooner I could be allowed out with Aro, the better."

"So you were rushed into this life."

"In a sense, I guess you could say I was tormented into it. If it wasn't one group of five or six, it was another. I was kept in a bare room for the first week. Until I stopped trying to escape. As soon as I woke up, it'd been one firm hand after another." I laughed a little, "It didn't help, though. If anything, that only fueled me. I've never been loyal to the Volturi, and no matter what they did to me, it wouldn't change my mind. I think that was the reason behind it, honestly. Up until I found out all of you were still alive, I was loyal only to myself."

"How did you keep that from Aro?" He asked, "I've been quite curious."

"Well.." I said, "Thanks to the way my gift worked with his, he'd have to wait for a vision to pass before hearing any thoughts. It was an automatic thing. There was no controlling that on either of our part. I'd never let him keep my hand passed a vision, and he never complained. I gave him what he wanted from me. That's all he asked for." I paused for a shallow breath, wincing and biting my lip at it, "I'm not sure if you knew or not, but there's a reason I refuse to take these off." I gestured to the chains I continued to wear around my wrists, "Even though, in cases like now, this gift would definitely come in handy." Carlisle's jacket was losing it's effect. It wasn't helping as much as it did before.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"One, my first big vision, was of the fight that day. It.. I guess you could say it traumatized me into really, really hating my gift, so when Aro told me there was a way to turn it off, I took the opportunity without hesitation. That day in the living room was another good example. I don't want to face my past, so I keep these on as a way of avoiding having to."

He nodded, looking down, "Two, Aro used my gift to do so many, many cruel things. I was a tool. I aided him in taking so many immortals' lives. I didn't care about the human lives he took, but the immortals he killed really bothered me. Many of them didn't deserve to die the way they did. He used me however he saw fit, and there was nothing I could do about it."

I paused, "I fought him once. I refused to give him my hand. I learned what happened as a result, and learned very quickly that either way, he was going to get his visions. It didn't hurt too much to be pinned, but I guess it just bothered me so much, the way he'd take my hand without my consent, that I truly learned to hate my gift."

I kept my eyes on the floor now, "It was because of my gift that I was taken that day. It was because of my gift that I changed so drastically that night. It was because of my gift that I was taken like a stray dog off the street. Kept, and raised like one. Especially during my human years. The absolute only thing that was missing, was the collar. Aro owned me, plain and simple. He didn't take me in, he didn't raise me. He owned me. I was a possession, and treated as such. However, defiance doesn't work when the one you're trying to defy has a stronger will than you do."

I was quiet for a moment, my fingers gently spinning the chains around my wrist, "I hated my gift back when I first got it, I hated my gift when Aro first found out about it, and I still hate my gift. I haven't worked on it, because I honestly don't know how I'm supposed to want to strengthen it, when I never wanted it in the first place."

I shut up as Andrew adjusted his position in his sleep. He was still after only a few shifts, Lily leaning against his shoulder.

"I remember how much it used to suck sleeping while sitting up." I whispered, smiling a little, "Especially on stone and marble." I sighed and stood, removing my jacket and silently making my way over to them. My hands shook with the tension, but I managed to gently bring Andrew's head forward, and place my jacket behind it.

I sat back down beside Carlisle before he spoke again.

"Aro had you sleeping on the floor?" He asked, concerned.

"No." I said quietly, "I had a room and everything. I had a room, with a bed, and a fireplace, and a small window for me to look out of, and for light in the room when the fire wasn't going in the afternoon."

"Then why were you on the floor?"

"I chose to be there." I explained, "I was around Aro, Caius, and Marcus much more often than I think you realize. My four years as a human weren't easy, Carlisle. Especially not as a growing female." I paused, letting that register with him. I finally sighed, "I hid there with them as often as I could, as often as they would let me, because that was the only place nobody would dare glance at me, much less throw me around like a softball. They weren't easy with the catching, either. As ashamed as I am to admit it, I sought them for safety."

"They didn't put you up with the wives?"

"Again," I said, "I was human. They weren't accustomed to being around humans they couldn't kill. I didn't like them, anyway." I laughed humorlessly, "That, and Aro wanted me easily accessible. Ready to give him my hand in a second's notice. So no. I was around it all. When I was finally turned, I knew my way around quite well already, so that wasn't a problem."

"I can't imagine how hard it was for you." He said, and I looked over, confused, "To kill Aro."

"Oh no." I said, "It was easy. Well, not physically easy. Quite the contrary. That was the hardest fight I've ever had. I'll tell you again, though. My loyalty has never lied with the Volturi, or the guard. It's either been to myself, or to you. I've loathed Aro since I first laid eyes on him in that vision. What I did would have happened one way or another sooner or later. It was just a matter of time. I'd made it my personal responsibility long before I was turned, and I would have waited forever for that chance. I don't regret killing him. Not in the least."

My voice was quiet, hardly making a noise, "Before you ask again, no. None of the three of them have ever hurt me that way. They've always respected my personal space. To a point. Even after I was turned." I noticed him sigh, nodding and looking down, "Otherwise, I wouldn't have bothered to run to them. I would have probably just hanged myself. Not that I didn't think about that anyway." I looked over as he looked down, "What is it?"

"The way you discuss death so easily. Especially your own." He replied sadly, "I understand that it's because you've been around it so much, but it's a bit hard to hear."

"Why?" I laughed a little.

"As Emmett pointed out, my view of you hasn't changed. I still see you as my daughter. As much as you deny it, you still have the heart of gold you did when I first met you." He told me, "That'll never change."

"Oh, stop." I told him, smiling a little, "You're making me want to blush." He laughed a little, shaking his head. His smile faded, and mine did as well, watching worry come to his eyes. He was quiet for a few moments, before he finally sighed.

"Leandra, I don't want you to choose me." He said, and I turned my shocked eyes to him.

"What?" I asked, though clearly having heard him, "Carlisle, no."

"It'll be okay, Leandra." He told me gently, "I've had my chance to live. Those two are just kids. Give one of them a chance."

"No." I said, shaking my head, "Don't even say that. I mean.. Yeah, I'd give anything to figure some way out of here for all of us, and I'm still trying to do that, but if I can't, then.. My decision is already made."

"I'm asking you to think again. I'm asking you to choose one of them instead of me." He said, looking to me, "It isn't fair to choose me when they still have so many years ahead of them." I frowned, shaking my head again.

"Carlisle, I'm going to tell you something I never told you about that vision." I murmured, looking down again, "Do you know why I've made this decision so easily?"

"You don't have to talk about this, Leandra." He said in reply, "I know how it hurts you."

"I'm not making this decision for myself." I said, "Well, maybe I am.." I admitted, "But not entirely for myself. That vision was real to me. I don't know if I can explain it right, but imagine everything that's happened here today, being just a split second in your mind. A fleeting thought. Everything you've said, everything you felt, touched, held. Everything you've smelled, saw, and experienced. Imagine that to suddenly change, and you're back at home. Before everything happened."

He was quiet so I continued, "Imagine being barely eleven years old, and experiencing that. How confusing that was, how incredibly harshly that took me off guard. Even with Alice's instruction, I still have yet to fully adjust."

I sighed, "Carlisle, the vision I had that night. You weren't there. I mean, you were in it, but you weren't _there_. You didn't see what happened. You didn't hear what happened. You weren't there with me in the middle of it. I felt my own devastation of course, but.. You couldn't imagine the amount of pain I heard in Esme's cries. I can't tell you how much pain she was in. There are no words."

He looked down, "When she held me in that vision, Carlisle, she was just as lost, just as scared as I was. Just as confused, and frightened. I felt her pain in the way she lifted me, in the way she held me. She was so afraid, Carlisle. I knew she was dying inside, just like I was, but she couldn't cry, which made it so much worse. I know that was just the surface. What I saw was only a small fraction of what she felt, and I knew she was holding most of it back. Just like she always does."

He closed his eyes, my description seeming to cause him pain, "I'm not telling you this to hurt you, Carlisle. I'm only trying to tell you that without you, she would never be the same. You're as much a part of her as she is a part of you. If she loses you, she loses herself. It's that simple, really. I never want to see that look in her eyes, or hear her cry like that again. I can't. I promised her I'd bring you home, and I'm doing so in one piece."

I jumped a little as Andrew moved, looking in our direction. When had he woken up? The look in his eyes told me he knew he understood what we were talking about, so I assumed he'd heard all he needed to hear. The emotion in his brown eyes was a mixture of saddened understanding, shock and accusation. I could only imagine what he was feeling.

After my initial surprise, I gave him a pleading look, begging him with my eyes to understand. This was the part I'd been dreading. Telling them that they wouldn't leave here alive.

"I'm sorry." I finally muttered, trying not to wake Lily as well.

"I guess you've decided then." He whispered, looking down, "I understand, Leandra. I do, but.. I guess it shouldn't come as a surprise that we never really stood a chance." The pain in his voice had me look down as well.

"It's not like that." I told him, shaking my head, "This isn't easy for me, either-"

"No, I get it." He said, turning away as much as he could without waking Lily. I had to stop talking then.

I looked to Carlisle now, and I knew he saw the pain in my dark eyes. I looked back down as I heard Andrew slowly fall back to sleep, the room going silent again. His heartbeat evening out, his breathing deepening and slowing.

I wanted to keep talking, but I couldn't. I had to take a few minutes. I lifted Carlisle's jacket, and handed it back to him. Gesturing that he put it on again, to renew his scent. He complied. That wasn't bad, I figured. His scent on it lasted about twelve hours.

I looked toward the two humans across the room when one of their stomachs growled. That reminded me. They were probably hungry. Foolishly, I searched my pockets, as if a granola bar or something would magically appear. I knew they wouldn't die from two days of not eating. It'd just be incredibly uncomfortable for them.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell Lily." I risked speaking, "I didn't want Andrew to find out this way."

"You're hiding." He pointed out, and I glanced over at him, "This bothers you more than you're showing."

"Of course it does." I replied, looking to Andrew again, "He was such a major part of my life for so long. It hurts to let him down this way. He was there for me when you guys left, giving me a home to go to when I got too cold, and I couldn't go home. His dad treated me like a daughter. Now here I am.. Choosing to take away his only son. I'll never be able to look at him again. To see the accusation in his eyes."

I laid my head back on the wall, staring upwards now at the ceiling.

"If I can't find a way out of here for all of us, I will never forgive myself for their death." I murmured, "And no, not because I'll be afraid that I made the wrong choice, but because I couldn't figure out a way for all of us to leave." We were silent for almost an hour after that. Both of us lost in our own thoughts.

I wondered what would happen when we got out of here. Would life go the same way? Would I still want to try to acclimate myself to the humans? What would be the point? Why bother trying? Andrew, the one human I wanted in my life, wouldn't be around anymore. All of the other humans in the world were useless to me.

I suddenly remembered the small child that had smiled my way earlier that day, and automatically remembered Kaylee. I'd be losing one sister today, but I had another. Just as I considered myself unable to look at Richard again, I knew I'd never be able to face Kaylee either. If she was anything like I was at that age, she was smart. She'd know that it was my fault that Lily was no longer with her.

"I know what you're thinking about." Carlisle spoke quietly and I looked over. Not even noticing that he'd been watching me for quite some time. I smiled a little, looking down.

"Doubtful." I replied, "You would be more concerned if you knew."

"You're thinking about the consequences of this choice." He answered. I shrugged, allowing that and keeping my eyes down, "I want to ask you." He sighed, leaning forward, "Are you making this decision for you, or for somebody else?"

"Me." I answered after a moment, "The consequences are something I'm thinking about, and the consequences of not choosing you are ones that I'm not willing to live with. I just.. I'm not.. Entirely convinced that there is a mate out there for me. If there was, Andrew would be as close as I'd be willing to get to having one. I met Andrew when I was just a kid. I've known him for about as long as I've known you, take a few months. I'll tell you. I was not prepared to see him again, but I'm glad I did. Even if it ends this way." I sighed heavily, looking down again.

"And Lily." I continued, "She grew up quite a bit. My dad is going to have to rely on Kaylee, when she grows up, for grandkids. I'm not looking forward to facing him, or even Richard after this. I'm not. I'm thinking about them, their families." I stopped talking then, watching them.

I jumped again as suddenly, Lily jumped awake. As if having a nightmare, or something woke her. Waking Andrew as a result, he grunted, reaching up to rub his eyes. She looked around herself tiredly, finally looking to us.

"That's seriously creepy." She muttered pointing to us watching them, stretching, "Don't you two sleep?"

"No." I answered tensely, and she paused, midstretch to look at us.

"Never?"

"Nope."

"That would really start to bug." I smiled a little, shaking my head.

"It doesn't bother us. Though we do wish that we could, just to pass the time, we don't get tired, per sey-"

"Hold that thought." She stood with a groan. Probably sore from spending so much time on the floor. I frowned in confusion, watching her walk to the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she pounded on the door.

"Hey!" She called, "Mister bad vampire! Open up." I was on my feet, as was Carlisle, in a second.

"What are you doing?" I asked again, not daring going near her.

She pounded again, "Hey!"

"Lily, stop that." I warned.

"Well, I've seriously got to use the bathroom, and I'm not going in here." She told me incredulously, "Are you crazy?" I didn't know how to tell her that she'd just have to pick a corner. She pounded a third time and Carlisle took a step forward before the door suddenly opened quickly, and Jason had a hold of her. Holding her up off her feet against the wall much like I had been.

"What?" He growled threateningly in her face. I growled in return, thankful for the fresh air that blew in from the open door.

"I-I.." Lily whimpered, terrified, "I have to go." He frowned in confusion, "You know.. _Go_." He finally understood, and he suddenly laughed.

"Put her down." I growled Jason's way, "I'm serious."

"Okay." Jason said smugly, "Alright. I think I can be lenient on this one. She can use the bathroom." I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, watching as he let her down on her feet and took her arm in his hand, "You, boy. You need it, too?" I watched as he stood, his accusing eyes on me as he made his way to the door. He took Andrew's arm in his free hand and tugged them both out.

"Both of you." Jason growled back at us, "Stay. Don't get any bright ideas." I glared dangerously.

"Keep your hands off my sister."

"Oh, of course not." Jason chuckled mockingly, "I wouldn't dream of harming this precious little flower. She's not as spirited as you are. What's the point?" He took her chin in his hand, and she glared at him. I dashed forward just as the door was slammed in my face again.

"Something is wrong." I growled, turning to look at Carlisle, "They aren't lenient. Ever. Not to humans."

I paced the entire time the door was closed. Several minutes passed. Each second that ticked away, my agitation grew stronger. I listened, trying so hard to hear anything outside the door, but I heard nothing. Unlike for humans, the stone and marble absorbed sound for us. We couldn't hear much passed the echoes. Unfortunately, the entire building was made out of it.

"Come on." I growled.

When the door finally opened again, my attention was instantly drawn to it. Jason was back, returning Lily. Carlisle moved forward, instantly checking her over. The scowl on her face as she looked at me, however, seemed out of place. Jason went to leave, but I was instantly there, my foot in the door.

"There's one missing." I growled, baring my teeth toward him, "Where's Andrew?"

"Back up." Jason returned my growl.

"Where is he?" I demanded, "I've done everything you and Caius have asked of me. Now I'm asking you. Where the hell is he?"

"I said.." Jason stepped closer, "Step back." He went to hit me, but I dodged it, grabbing a hold of his wrist and shoving him back at the same time. We weren't alone suddenly. Three more surrounded me, and I was restrained, both arms pulled behind me as we stood in the doorway.

Jason strode back over, snapping out and grabbing my chin in his hand. Much harsher than he had done to Lily.

"Do we need to repeat ourselves?" He growled beside me through clenched teeth, "Or are you going to be good?"

"Fuck you." I spat, livid.

"One day." He replied, "But for now, just trust me. We're doing you a favor. Now get your ass back in there, and Caius will be by in a few minutes to let you know our latest developments." With that, the one holding me spun around, and shoved me roughly back into the room. Carlisle managed to catch me before I hit the wall, and I growled, looking back as the door was closed firmly.

Lily, who'd watched the whole thing with crossed arms, turned around and faced the wall.

"Is she okay?" I asked, stepping back and looking up at Carlisle.

"Physically, she's fine." He replied, "She's quite upset, though."

"Yeah." She snapped, turning back to us, "I'm fine. For now, no thanks to you."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Andrew told me, Leandra." She said, glaring at me, "He told me what he heard." I didn't know what to say, "How could I be so stupid? Even bothering to hope that you'd give a shit about me." I closed my eyes and shaking my head as I looked down.

"I didn't want you to find out like this." I said quietly.

"Well, you weren't going to tell me." She snapped again, "How else would I have found out?" I was quiet and that seemed to piss her off more, "I don't blame him one bit. I'd have chosen the same thing."

I that piqued my interest. Carlisle's as well, I noticed.

Before I could ask, the door was opened yet again, and I spun, glaring at Caius as he stepped in.

"That was very quick, Leandra." Caius pointed out, "Much faster than I anticipated. Though, I cannot say I didn't predict this decision. What with your dislike of the human race."

"Shut up." I said, "That's not why I-"

"Of course." He said, "Well, I decided I would give you another chance. One more chance to choose. Between these two." He gestured to Carlisle and Lily.

"Two?" I demanded, "Where is Andrew?"

"All in time, Leandra." He gave me a smile that I didn't trust, "Use this time wisely. I want you to make sure you understand that whoever you do not choose, will die. That is guaranteed."

I couldn't make myself speak.

"I will give you three more days." He said firmly, "Once that time is up, that's it. There will be no more chances."

"You never give second chances." I argued, "Much less, third chances. Why are you giving me one?"

"Because you're special." He clarified quietly, "I like you, Leandra. I only want to make sure the seriousness of this choice weighs on you." He turned to leave, and I took a step forward.

"The humans." I called, and he turned, "Are they okay?"

"I assure you, they're perfectly fine. They've been moved to a more.. Suitable location until the time comes for you to tell me your decision." I trusted him on that one. His voice was sincere. He turned again, and I couldn't help myself.

"Please." I called after him and he turned once more, looking back at me with confusion at my newly pleading voice, "Where is Andrew? That's all I want to know."

"What does it matter?" Caius asked in return, "You didn't choose him." I felt my heart fall, and I was sure my eyes showed that. I never got to say goodbye to him.

With that, Caius gave me a grin, and left. The door closing loudly behind him. I didn't even try to make it to the door this time. I just let it close.

"You're surprised?" Lily barked at me, snorting. I didn't respond, only stared at the door. Eventually, I turned, heading back to my place by the wall. I didn't expect it to hurt this much. I didn't expect this feeling, the huge hole of loss I felt in my stomach.

The entire time I knew him as kids, I'd always had him beside me. Even though Josh and Zack had eventually been added into the mix, it'd always been the two of us. Partners, hardly ever one without the other. How often he'd comfort me when I needed it. The way he helped me out of the house after having my first past vision.

I felt vulnerable suddenly. The memory of all we'd been through together, how often he protected me flew through my mind. I might have been bullet-proof, but losing him suddenly stole that from me. I no longer felt bullet-proof. I felt insecure, and a new kind of alone.

This was a different kind of despair than I would have felt over Carlisle. This hurt in its own, unique and unexpected way.

I sat down heavily, bringing my knees up to my chest. Something I hadn't done in so long.

"Leandra." Carlisle spoke quietly to me, and I knew he saw it. The emotion in my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut, steeling myself in defense. An automatic response I'd nurtured since I was first turned, shoving all overwhelming emotion back, if only just enough to function. When I opened my eyes again, the emotion was gone from them, and I looked to him again.

"I can't believe you're shocked." Lily commented from the other side of the room, "Honestly. What did you expect to happen?" I turned my eyes to her, and her accusing gaze sent a flood of anger through me, and I was suddenly standing.

"This is your fault." I growled, narrowing my eyes and her eyes widened.

"What?" She demanded, "Are you kidding?"

"No." I said, "It's your fault he was taken so early."

"Leandra, don't." Carlisle said beside me, "You're not thinking clearly."

"I'm thinking perfectly clearly." I corrected, my dark eyes on Lily, "If she would have just shut her damn mouth, he'd still be here. I'd still have him here."

"You're crazy." She growled in return, "Completely fucking nuts, you know that? It's your fault we're in here."

"No, it isn't." I told her, "It's not my fault."

"Yes it is." She argued, "You heard Caius. If you'd just followed the damn rules, we wouldn't be here right now. Andrew would still be alive. It's all _your_ fault, Leandra!" I couldn't form a reply for a moment.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about." I finally replied.

"Don't I?" She snapped, "I think Caius explained it pretty clearly. You should have just stayed with them. All of this would have been avoided. You're nothing but a mistake, Leandra. Clearly one mistake after another, and now, Andrew is dead because of you. I'll be dead soon too, and I hope you suffer because of that."

It surprised me to find that I was now aching to kill her. Not hit her, not slap her, not just shut her up, but kill her. End her life. I hated her so very much in that one moment, and I took a step forward. Carlisle attempted to grab my arm but I shook his hand off, and pushed him back. Before he could reach me again, I darted forward and grabbed Lily by her arms, shoving her back against the wall. A little too roughly, as she gave a whimper of pain.

"Now, you listen to me, you spoiled little bitch." Her eyes widened, "The _only_ reason you're still alive, the only reason I haven't killed you myself, is because of Carlisle. I'm trying to earn his respect, and I want him to be proud of me again. Killing your worthless ass would undo everything I've worked for in the last year."

"Leandra.." She whimpered, trying to loosen my grip. I wasn't having that, slamming her back against the wall again.

"I've gotten fed up with you running your stupid mouth about shit you have no clue about. I'm _trying_ to find somewhere in me that wants to save you, and you make that exceptionally hard to do. Now, if I were you, I would shut my mouth, before I _make_ you. This is your final warning. Next time, you won't even see me coming at you. Not even _venom_ will put you back together again." I shoved away from her, spinning. I started to walk away, and I froze, midstep as an idea hit me.

Concerned, Carlisle's eyes were on me.

"That's it." I whispered, looking up and meeting his eyes.

"What's it?" Lily asked behind me, not liking the tone of my voice.

"I've figured out a way." I smiled, "God, why didn't this come to me sooner?"

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, stepping over to me.

"We turn her." I said, looking back at her, "Caius may not value human life, but he values immortal life. Especially as a newborn, until they can find out if she's got an ability. I'll choose you to go free, and I'll stay with her."

"I don't know about that, Leandra." He said in return, "Would you really want to risk that?"

"We have no choice." I said, "If we turn her, they'll think twice about killing her."

"I'm sorry." Lily said incredulously, "Turn me? Please tell me you're joking."

"Do you want to die?" I snapped, looking to her again.

"N-No, but-"

"Do you want to leave this room alive?"

"W-Well, yeah. B-But-"

"Then give me your hand." I demanded, holding out my hand, "Because this is the only way to do that."

"Leandra, no." Carlisle spoke again, "You won't have the restraint it takes."

"Then you'll have to do it." I said, "It's the only way." He sighed, turning. He seemed reluctant, so I continued, "Carlisle, this will work. I know it will. Caius won't kill her if there's a potential she can be useful. And if she develops a gift, all the better. If not, then I still have more time to figure out how to get-"

"A gift?" She asked, curious. Coming to my side. I looked to her.

"Sometimes, our kind develops a gift, an ability when they're turned. It's not really understood, but there are theories that a trait someone has in their human life, is intensified during transformation." I paused, "Do you remember meeting my family?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Well, some of them have gifts too." I said, "It really depends."

"Do you have one?" She asked, and I looked down.

"I do." I said, "But I choose not to use it."

"What can you do?"

"I can see the future. And past events." I said quietly, "When I'm not wearing these." I moved my wrists, "Alice has the same gift, except mine is a little different. She can't see the past like I can, but I can't see everything about a situation like she can. Only what has to do with me."

Her eyes had brightened through the explanation, and suddenly, she didn't seem so hesitant, "That would be so cool." I hated trying to talk her into this, but I needed her on board.

"The odds of you having the same gift as I have, or even developing one would be.. Astronomical." I told her, "I wouldn't get my hopes up, but it is a possibility."

I spent the next hour or so explaining everything I could. The good things, the cool aspects, and the not so good things.

"Please know that I wouldn't be asking this of you if there were any other way I could think of." I said in closing, "I'll be with you the entire time. I don't have a lot of time to try and convince you. I need an answer. The transformation process takes three days."

"Just.." She stood from her place on the floor, "Let me think for a second."

"I'm still not convinced myself, Leandra." Carlisle told me and I stood as well.

"Please." I said, "It's too late to save Andrew, but I can save her. Please, Carlisle. You're right when you say I won't have the restraint. I'll wind up killing her, but _you_ won't."

"Wait." Lily said, "If this Caius guy as as much of an asshole as you say he is, won't he just trade me for someone else? I do not want Kaylee suffering because of this. Or mom. Or dad. Or anyone."

"Lily, I won't be able to save all of them by myself, but I can save you." I said, "It's the only way that I can save you both." She hesitated, and I wouldn't lie. She was scared, but she was considering it. Eventually, she turned, pacing a little before sighing.

"What do I have to do?"

**A/N: This will be the last update until I get at least a few reviews. I apologize for the late update. Yesterday was a pretty bad day, but I'm feeling a little better today, so I figured I'd post this now.  
I've also been considering putting up an Epilogue to First Light Second Chances. A little bit of background on her time there. Not something long, just something to tie them together.** **I'm not sure yet. ****Any****way, yes. I'd really like to see some reviews. I've gotten a favorite, but no reviews.  
So, until then, readers. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I paced, thinking hard. If it was difficult for me to hear anything passed the door, I knew it'd be difficult for anyone to hear anything in here. They'd never know if her heart stopped beating until it was already done. This could be done.

"Remember what I told you." I murmured turning to look at her seated on the floor, "It's going to hurt. A _lot_. I wish I knew how to describe the pain, just to give you some sort of preparation, but there is no preparation thorough enough for what's coming." She swallowed in nervousness, glancing to Carlisle. He'd finally agreed when I brought up the fact that without doing this, she would die. She might not have been dying right then, but it was coming.

"I know." She said nervously.

"And stay absolutely still." I said, "As still as you can. If you fight, it'll only make it worse on him." It was true. All the ones Carlisle had turned in his lifetime had been too sick, or too wounded to fight very much. Lily was perfectly healthy, "When you wake up, try to stay calm. You won't know yourself right away, but we'll be here." She nodded through each instruction, "Just remember one thing. You will live through this. No matter how much it feels like you won't." She nodded again, and Carlisle moved forward.

He spoke quietly to her, having her focus only on him, and before long, she calmed down. Finally, she nodded, giving him permission. I sat carefully across the room, as far from them as I could be.

Watching his control, his carefully calculated bite floored me. His self control, and how little he seemed unsure threw my admiration of him through the roof. I was amazed, shocked out of my own thirst. He pulled away easily, making it seem so natural to do so. He was even able to stay beside her, helping her lay down afterwards. Though his hands shook slightly, and I could see the pain in his eyes, I knew he had himself under control.

Eventually, he moved to sit beside me and gather himself again.

"That was amazing." I whispered over Lily's quiet cries, "How can you do that?"

"Not without great difficulty." He replied tensely.

"I thought I was good." I admitted, "Just for being stuck in here with them without killing them, but I see that, and now I know I have a long ways to go."

He didn't reply to that. I knew he was just struggling to keep his calm. I never could have done it as well as he did.

"Thank you." I told him quietly, and he looked to me, "Thank you." He reached over and pulled me into his side, much like he always used to. I hardly felt his tension, but it was definitely there.

I looked down, "If this doesn't work.." I trailed off, shaking my head, "I don't know what else to do." I paused, looking back up to Lily, "And if it does, why couldn't I have thought of this before? If this works, and it turns out that I could have saved Andrew too.." I didn't know what else to say. He rubbed my upper arm gently.

We both sat there, watching the scene in front of us. Lily was loud, and now and then, I had to go over and cover her mouth. Just to make sure nobody came in before she was finished. The longer time went on, the more edgy I became. What would happen if Caius came in before she was finished? What would he do if he found out that I cheated? That I didn't play by his rules?

Surprisingly, Lily was finished before the three days were up. It took her two and a half days to open her eyes, and again, Carlisle spoke to her as she looked to him with deep, questioning, crimson eyes.

I jumped a little as she was suddenly on her feet, looking around. She looked to me, meeting my eyes as I stood up slowly. I had to be careful. I couldn't piss her off this time, as her instinct to fight would probably be as fresh as mine was.

It was weird, to say the least. Seeing her this way. Knowing what she was going through, being freshly turned. Seeing the confusion in her eyes, and remembering clearly that confusion. I wanted to comfort her, but I needed to make sure she understood what I needed her to do. Before I could speak, she spoke.

"There's no blood in here." Lily pointed out quietly, "It's all out there."

"I know." I replied gently, "But we have to-" I cut off as she strode forward, slamming the door off its hinges, "Wait!" I looked wide-eyed to Carlisle, not anticipating this. It was clear he hadn't either. I found myself following, Carlisle close behind me, as soon as I heard the first sound of snarling outside the room. The need for blood had forced her to find the nearest exit. This could turn out badly for us.

Watching her fight all the ones that managed to catch her, again, I was floored. They had been clearly unprepared for a newborn, and she'd gained the upper hand in every opponent she found. It was amazing, and it was as if she'd already been trained to fight. Pieces of the guards watching our room flew through the open room, hitting the floor with stoney noises. Except Jason. He wasn't stupid as he stood to the side, glaring our way.

Until suddenly, we were surrounded again. By more than we could handle. We grouped closely together, watching each others backs. I was thankful that I seemed to be on her good side. It was a stand-off, and I was just waiting for one of them to leap forward. I beat quite a few of them back, and I wasn't the only one doing so. They were hesitant about nearing Lily. Had she been alone, with no one watching her back, they wouldn't have thought twice.

I suppose feeling cornered was as good of a reason as any for Lily to show she had a gift. A powerful gift.

Someone stepped forward for Carlisle, and with a snarl, she swung to knock them away. Instead, a small ball of fire came from the palm of her hand, and was thrown directly into the offending Volturi guard member's face. Instantly engulfing him in flames.

"Holy shit!" Both Lily and I yelled as I pulled Carlisle away, our group shifting.

"Do that again!" I told her.

"How?" She asked, shocked.

"Lily, consider this target practice. You're gifted." She held her hand up, and at first nothing happened. Then, a ball of fire appeared in her palm, just burning there like it'd been there all along. I grinned her way, despite the dire situation. Without much hesitation, she threw it onto another member of the guard as if she were throwing a baseball. This one ignited three others in his fight, and I laughed in shock, looking to her. They all seemed even more hesitant now. Until I noticed Caius, Alec, and Jane coming our way, among other gifted individuals.

"Shit." I hissed, "Lily, aim for the ugly blonde."

"Charred, ugly blonde, coming right up." She growled, producing another ball of flames. Caius stopped midstride, seeing what Lily had just done. Jane and Alec, however, continued forward.

"Stop." He ordered in a snarl, a little too late, however. Lily launched the ball, and it landed directly in the center of Jane's chest. The howls of pain the ones on fire gave jarred my nerves, setting me on edge, until they were silent, falling to pieces on the marble floor.

"Everyone." Caius growled, "Step back. Let them pass."

"I want my family." Lily snarled, and I looked to her.

"I don't know if that's a good idea right now." I whispered to her, "They're human, Lily."

"I won't breathe." She replied, holding another flaming ball and keeping her eyes on Caius, "I'm not leaving here without them." I had to admit. She was bad-ass in that moment. The flaming remains of several members of his guard lit the room in an eerie way, casting long shadows across her face and bared teeth.

"And I want all of us to leave." She continued, "_All_ of us. I'm done fucking around!" She threw the flames in emphasis, hitting another squarely in the chest. Setting him and two more ablaze. Instantly, she had another resting calmly in the palm of her hand.

"Done." Caius growled over their screams of pain, snapping his fingers. Four volunteers eagerly headed up the stairs. She held Caius' gaze firmly, not daring to look away. Carlisle and I kept watch on the rest of the group of guard members, just to make sure nobody was planning anything. Now and then, he and I glanced to each other.

A minute or so later, the family was dragged quickly down the stairs. I looked to them, noting the look of pure panic on my dad and Rachel's face as they clutched the children to them. They were brought near, and Carlisle took their arms, leading them quickly away. I took Lily's arm, and followed close behind them, toward the door.

Caius obviously didn't want to risk being burned alive, but he wasn't happy about this.

"Expect us again soon, Leandra." Caius snarled, his voice echoing violently in the room, "This isn't over."

Carlisle was out the door already, Lily following. For whatever reason, I hesitated. It was as if I'd forgotten something. Like I was leaving something behind.

"Leandra." Lily growled breathlessly, "Let's go." That got me moving, and suddenly, we were free. We jogged from the building, into the night and into the the trees quite a ways away. We weren't alone suddenly, surrounded by white wolves. A flaming ball appeared in Lily's free hand, but I quickly grabbed her wrist.

"No." I said, "They're good." She growled, but the flames disappeared with the closing of her fingers. Carlisle was speaking to them, and I knew he was setting up transport for my dad and his family. Four ran ahead, two carrying an adult and one child each on their back with ease.

And we were free to go.

"Run." I instructed Lily still beside me. I had no idea how the hell it happened, but we were running quickly away from the building, through the forest. Even my head spun with how quickly things had escalated. How quickly the events had turned in our favor.

I held Lily's hand in mine as we ran, headed straight for home. Knowing it was dangerous to do so, but I needed her focused. We needed to get home, to get to safety. Not off on some wild hunting trip.

Suddenly, we weren't alone. I looked to the side, spotting five white wolves to our left, and three to our right.

"Someone let Esme know to move the humans to a safer place." I called, "We have a newborn with us." One of them gave a confirming growl, and I knew it was done.

We arrived out front of the house to a large welcoming party, sliding to a stop. Our family stood out front, but there were others too. A few of the witnesses from the first visit from the Volturi stood there with them. I couldn't believe it. Someone had obviously put in a call or two.

Benjamin and Tia, among others, were there. I was most happy to see Benjamin, because of Lily's gift. He could help her figure it out.

Esme instantly went to Carlisle, and I sighed, watching them.

"Is this little Leandra?" Benjamin asked, seeming surprised to see me. I smiled in return, stepping forward. I offered my hand, but he hugged me instead. Lily was an object of fascination it seemed, though she stood quietly in the background. Obviously overwhelmed by meeting everyone in such a forward fashion.

"We were about ready to come for you. Well done, shorty." Emmett commented, relief in his voice. I stepped away from Benjamin, and looked down, not wanting to let him know how much his attempted compliment hurt.

"Not well enough." I tried to add just a bit of light to my tone, but it was very heavy.

"I'm so sorry, Leandra." Esme whimpered from the side. Emmett then seemed to piece it together. Andrew wasn't with us, which could only mean one thing. He went to step forward to hug me, but I shook my head.

"Emmett, is there any way I can ask you, and a couple of others to accompany Lily hunting? She hasn't hunted yet, and I know she needs it."

"Sure thing, shorty." He said sadly.

"I'll go along." Carlisle offered, and I nodded.

"I have someone I need to talk to." I continued, "Just.. Be careful of her hands. And don't piss her off. I think Jasper should go along, if he wasn't going to already. His gift will come in handy."

"Why?" Emmett asked, Jasper frowning in confusion.

"She has a gift." I said, "Pyrokinesis." Benjamin's eyes lit up, and he smiled warmly at her.

"No way!" Emmett laughed, looking to her. For proof, Lily held up her hand. A ball of fire in her palm, "Holy crap!"

"That's how we got away." I told him, "She's dangerous right now until she learns to fully control it." Emmett nodded, still eying the fire in her hand. Lily smiled over at me, and I couldn't help but smile a little in return as she closed her fingers, and the fire extinguished. She seemed to be adjusting well so far. I hoped it continued that way.

"I'll join as well." Benjamin offered, "I want to help her."

"Thank you, Benjamin." I sighed, smiling his way. He gave me a nod, kissing Tia on the cheek before crossing the yard toward Lily.

"You're not coming too?" Lily asked, looking to me nervously.

"Not this time." I said, "But you'll be okay. I promise. You're in good hands." She still seemed hesitant, but accepted that. Following Emmett toward the trees.

I watched as Carlisle started off first, pausing to give me a small hug on his way by. This wasn't over, not by a long shot, and I knew that.

"Be careful." I told him, "Please. Take a few wolves with you. Just in case."

He agreed, and they were off. I knew she would be okay, so I turned to Esme.

"Is Richard still here?" I asked quietly. She gave me a sad smile, and nodded.

"Upstairs. Waiting in Carlisle's office."

"How much does he know?"

"I had to explain everything to get him to agree to come with me." Esme replied, and I nodded.I gave her a quick hug before I headed toward the house.

"Leandra." She called, and I turned, looking back at her, "Thank you." I smiled, glancing down briefly before nodding to her. Continuing on, I knew I had to do this myself.

I stepped inside, and immediately, Josh and Zack stood from their place on the couch, looking my way. My dad and Rachel looked to be winding down from their ordeal, refusing to release the kids in their arms. They'd been snoozing until I stepped in.

"Leandra." Zack sighed, "We heard. Please tell me-"

"Not right now, Zack." I said gently, "Please. I can't give you answers yet. I have to talk to Richard. Is he still upstairs?"

Zack's face fell, and I knew he pieced it together.

"Is he..?" Zack asked quietly, "Please tell me Andrew's not..." I sighed, but didn't say anything. I looked to him, sadness in my eyes.

"Leandra?" I looked up at Richard's voice as he descended the stairs, and smiled a little at the recognition in his eyes before my smile faded and I looked down, "It's great to see you. Even if you do.. Look different." How was I supposed to tell him I couldn't bring his son back with me?

"Richard, there's something I have to say.." I murmured, looking at my hands, "Before you tell me how good it is to see me." He came to a stop in front of me, sighing heavily.

"I have a feeling I already know." His voice was quiet, but I heard the pain in it, "I don't think you have to say a word."

"It's about Andrew.." I closed my eyes. How was it I could lift three tons over my head, yet I couldn't force myself to say the words he needed to hear? He sighed and turned, pacing away from me.

"Don't say it." He muttered gruffly, "Don't say the words."

"Richard, I'm so sorry." I said, finally looking up, "Please believe me when I say that I would have.. Given anything to bring him back with me. I didn't think of a solution until after he.." My voice held more pain than I realized I was letting out.

"I know, Leandra." He replied, not looking at me, "It isn't your fault, and I don't blame you."

"I should have tried harder.." I shook my head.

"You saved all you could." He said, turning to look at me, "I don't blame you, Leandra. It's not your fault, okay? It isn't." I took a deep breath, composing myself before looking up at him, "If I'm allowed, I'd like to head home."

"I think it's safer for you here." I replied, "That's why everyone is gathering here. The big wolves outside are here to keep everybody safe."

"To be perfectly honest," He said, "I'm not too concerned about my safety right now."

"That's where I come in." I told him, and looked to everyone else, "There's coffee in the kitchen. Help yourselves to anything you might want." I looked back to Richard as Rachel stood shakily, carrying Gabe and leading Kaylee that direction, followed by Josh, "Please. Stay. Have something to eat."

He gave me a tight smile, before I turned, heading back to the door.

"Leandra." He called and I turned, looking back at him, "It really is great to see you again. Stay safe, sweetheart."

"You too." I told him, "Please."

With that, I headed outside, pausing to lean against the porch railing for a moment. Just breathing in the fresh air. These last few days had really worn me down emotionally. Physically, I was still just as strong as I always was, but emotionally, I was exhausted.

"Are you okay?" I looked up at Esme's voice.

"I need to hunt." I finally admitted, "This is really getting to me."

"We all should." Esme nodded, looking to Edward behind her.

"We'll leave several here with the humans." I recognized Hakan, one of the betas of Takoda's pack as he stepped forward from where he stood speaking with Rose and Bella, "And we'll accompany you."

"Thank you." I sighed in relief.

"Thank _you_." He repeated, "For choosing a different path than the rest of your kind." He gave me a nod and turned to the trees, "Tika." He called, and a white wolf padded out, "Make sure Lonato knows what he's doing out there. The others need to hunt, and don't feel secure going alone."

"And don't let any of the humans leave." I requested quietly, "Richard wants to leave, and I'm not so sure it's okay for him to be alone right now." The large wolf nodded to me.

We were accompanied by five of Takoda's pack. Not wasting any time in locating several deer. I hunted alongside Esme, just a little more fiercely than her. I desperately needed this blood. After spending the last few days where I was. For Edward's benefit, I replayed the last few days in my head. Letting him know everything that happened while Carlisle and I were held hostage.

For my benefit, Edward let me know when the others made it back home, and kept me updated on how Lily was doing around the human's scent, which I appreciated greatly. It seemed as if Carlisle and my theory about the circumstances surrounding someone's turning had been right. She was able to keep control, but was watched carefully, just in case.

She met her dad again, and that meeting was a pretty emotional one. Especially considering she had to stay across the room from him, and she was so different than when he last saw her.

I was done, waiting on the others to finish when I decided to remove my wrist chains. Just in case I caught something Alice missed. I hated doing it, and it scared me to do so, but I did.

As soon as the weight of them was gone, I had a vision. This vision both scared me, and confused me. I stood there, watching an opponent closely. I understood that I would see the Volturi again. Soon. Who it was that I faced, however, was what confused me.

Andrew.

He wasn't dead. They'd turned him. What I saw of him before Edward grabbed my wrists, took my breath away. He was absolutely beautiful, but frightening at the same time. He was gorgeous, fearsome, and angry. The way his crimson eyes bored into mine set my feet to stone.

I shook my head, trying to stay in the vision for once, but Edward's hands around my wrists shook me out of it. I looked up at him, surprised.

"We have to get home." I whispered, still shaken.

If that was how I would meet my end after so much time struggling, I couldn't find a reluctant piece of me. Somehow, seeing him that way completely changed how I felt about him. It completely floored me, shocked me into stillness. Somehow, I figured Caius knew that would happen. He was planning to use Andrew against me, and from what I saw in that vision, it would work. I wouldn't be able to fight him.

"What's happened?" Esme asked, suddenly beside me.

"She had a vision." Edward explained, "I'll fill you in at home." He finally released my wrists, and we started home, followed by everyone else.

During this run, I thought heavily about Andrew, and the feeling I'd had before leaving. He was what I was leaving behind. My determination grew, filled me to the point I thought I would explode.

I was tired of the Volturi taking my loved ones away. I was tired of being controlled by them. I should have taken Caius out alongside Aro. There was no telling if I would survive this one, or if I'd get lucky, but I would take him out if it was the last thing I did. I was so sick of fearing them.

Caius would pay for all he'd done, just as Aro paid. I wasn't afraid of death. I was afraid of living without the ones I loved. However, just as I thought about that, the answer came to me. I already had.

I had already felt the pain of losing my family, only to find out that they were there all along. Caius tried to do it again, and I wasn't falling for it this time.

Before we made it home, an impulse hit me.

"Don't follow me!" I shouted determinedly, and veered off, pushing through the group of wolves at our side, and running as quickly as I could through the trees. Listening to Esme call my name behind me.

I didn't hear anyone following, so I knew they'd listened to me this time. Edward would explain, and I knew they'd be angry that I ran off alone, but this was my fight. This was personal.

Leaping over rocks, nothing in my path slowed me down. I was going for Caius, and I wouldn't stop until he was gone.

I didn't hesitate outside the building this time. I slammed the doors open hard enough to shatter the wood they were made of. Jason was suddenly there beside me and I just reacted. Slamming my fist into his face as hard as I could. Unfortunately, it wasn't hard enough to kill him. Only phase him just a bit. I took two steps before he was back, tackling me to the floor.

We wrestled, and I finally managed an upper hand. My determination fueling me, I grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him to the floor before racing through the encroaching crowd of guard. Dodging the grabbing hands. My fight wasn't with them. My fight was with Caius. I made it up the steps, and into the room I found his scent in, growling as I raced across the room for him.

I nearly made it before I was tackled once again, crumbling the marble under me. I struggled with this one as well, rolling with him and flinging him up off of me, and out of the one window in the room. I knew he'd be back soon, so I launched myself to my feet, and started for Caius again. He kept that fucking grin on his face, watching my determination only grow.

The room was filled now, and a wall of guard stood between me and him. I ran forward, but somehow hadn't expected to be caught. This time pinned to the floor on my stomach. Snarling expletives the entire time. Eventually, Caius stood with a chuckle.

"You returned alone." He pointed out, squatting beside me. He was just _right_ there. I fought the two guard members pinning me roughly, my clenched teeth bared in my rage. I struggled as hard as I could, and they nearly lost their hold on me, but regained it easily.

"I admire your fight." He continued, "Such a waste of passion."

"Where is Andrew?" I spat in his direction, "You son-of-a-bitch!"

"He's already back home in Italy." He answered simply, "We were about to follow-"

"Liar!" I snarled, "You forget that I know you, Caius. I've known you for so many years."

"Ah, yes." He replied, "I do forget. Watching you grow from a small girl, to what you are now has been a very special treat. You see, I've admired the fight in you since I've known you. I love how clever you are, how you fight with everything you have. That's why I won't let you go, Leandra." I struggled again as he spoke to me, calmly, as if he were only discussing the weather, "That's why I've never forgotten about you. You face each situation with bravery, as if you have nothing to lose. I've found myself asking, 'What must it be like.. To have that kind of fire, that kind of determination on my side?'"

"You'll never find out." I growled, giving another brief fight, "You're going to regret never letting me go."

"Aro had it wrong." He growled in return, "He gave you a chance. I'm not that stupid, Leandra. You're mine. I'll keep you caged if I have to, but you're mine."

"Like hell." I spat.

"You've never been free." He replied, "You've always been right where I could keep an eye on you. You and your family. See, I'm not picky. I don't need Alice, or Bella. I only want you. If it takes killing your entire family in front of your eyes before I get that, then so be it."

He reached down at my snarl, grabbing my hair in his fist and turning my face to look into his eyes, "And make no mistake. I won't give them a chance to gather _witnesses_." He sneered the word, "They won't have a fighting chance, they won't see it coming, and I'm going to make you watch. I want you, Leandra, and I will do whatever it takes to get that. I won't stop until you're mine."

"You touch my family, I'll make sure you never see anything else." I glared into his eyes.

"Such violence." He murmured, smoothing my hair from my face, "I think you know where I'm going with this." I was quiet, panting my growls, "You know what I'm going to tell you to do. If you want them to live, I want you to tell them, and convince them, to stay away. All of them. Except for Carlisle."

That threw me off, and I frowned in confusion, "What?"

"He was your choice." He explained, "So he gets to share your sentence with you."

"Fuck you." I growled, "You're not getting either of us."

"I get exactly what I want." He corrected me, "Whenever I want, and I want both of you."

"You already have Andrew." I reminded him, "Why do you want Carlisle?"

"Because Andrew volunteered himself, Leandra." He said, "That doesn't count. Not here. You chose Carlisle, and I'm only going by your choice before you decided to.." He gripped my hair again angrily, "Break the rules. Leandra." His tone was condescending now, "Turning your own sister. Clever, and definitely not what I expected, but very unfair." He paused, seeming to collect his thoughts, "You should be happy. As we speak, your coven is coming, no doubt. Very foolish move." I groaned, closing my eyes. He was probably right.

He chuckled, "And I must warn you. If one of them set foot anywhere near you, or you anywhere near them unless I allow it, the entire guard will be after them. _All_ of them."

"You're going to meet the same end as Aro." I growled, and he only chuckled.

"I will not." He replied, "Because as you can see, I don't underestimate you. The things you do for freedom never fail to astound me, Leandra. You are certainly a unique immortal, and you have captured my attention." The way he said those words made me growl. Snapping at his hand as he attempted to smooth my hair from my face again. He pulled his hand away just in time, which had me growl again in disappointment this time.

"Aro let his feelings for you cloud his judgement, and he received his punishment for that." He continued, "Despite what your family may think, and despite what you, yourself might think, you're still wild. That feral part of you still exists, and you'll soon see that. I'm doing things differently, my dear, and I will hold you here by any means necessary." With that, he stood and gestured that I be brought to my feet. As soon as my feet hit the floor, I was fighting again.

I pulled one arm free, spun and attacked the other one holding me. Tearing him to pieces before the fifth second passed. I dodged another's grab for me, barrelling straight for Caius now.

I barely managed to touch his jacket with my fingertips before four others piled on me. Swinging me down to the floor with snarls of their own, pinning each of my limbs with their full weight. If I fought now, I'd only hurt myself. Two hands pinned my head to the floor painfully. I smelled Alec's scent close-by, so I assumed one was him. The other was Lucas, roughly applying his gift. Taking my energy. Instead of the overwhelming dizziness he'd given me before, he now gave me exhaustion. I closed my eyes, whimpering in protest. His gift was just as debilitating as Alec's. Despite Lucas taking my strength, and my struggles dying off, I was still pinned painfully.

"Very valiant try, Leandra." Caius complimented, "Very nice." It was quiet as he slowly paced away from me, "However." His voice was darker, "I will lose _no more_ of my guard by your hands!" His snarl rang angrily in the room, and I knew I'd pushed him to his limit, "Do I make myself perfectly clear?!"

"Then release me." I mumbled weakly, pain increasing my fury, "I'll leave you, and your stupid guard alone if you leave me be."

"No." He corrected sharply, "You will leave the guard intact anyway. From this moment on, they are allowed to do anything to you, and if you raise your hand to them for any reason, there will be severe consequences."

I kept my eyes closed, "I'd rather die than fail to defend myself."

"I'm not talking about killing you, Leandra." He growled, "Let her up." Their hold loosened and instantly, I tried to stand. Taking just a step toward him. In response, his hand wrapped itself around my neck. He swung me around, slamming me violently to the floor, effectively dazing me further.

Kneeling beside me, his hand stayed around my neck, pressing roughly, "I'm done. I'm done playing around with you, and your coven. Too many members of the Volturi have been lost, and I'm done. If one more member falls to either you, or your coven, you _will_ watch your coven burn, and that is a promise, Leandra." He growled quietly into my ear, and I heard the sincerety in each syllable, "I'm not bluffing. I'm not kind, and I'm not giving anyone the benefit of the doubt. I'm not Aro, and I'm not foolish. Just try me, Leandra. We will do this the easy way, or the hard way. It's your choice." I growled, but I knew he wasn't lying.

His hand slowly removed itself, and I found myself staying there. He stood, looking down at me. I realized then that my fight had been taken as well as my strength. My will to fight was stolen from me as well.

"Once his gift is gone, make no mistake. Your fight will return." Caius reminded me. Reaching down, he pulled me to my feet by my arm, "For now, however, we have an appearance to make."

The guard parted enough to let Caius tug me through it, letting us by as he pulled me along beside him, and instantly followed us. Gathering more on the way down the stairs. I wanted to keep fighting, but I couldn't. I let him lead me wherever he wanted.

Before the doors were opened, Caius adjusted his hold on me. His hand gripping me by the neck, and pulling me back against him. Using me as a shield, essentially.

"Remember." He growled quietly into my ear, "There is one other I want. Convince him to stay, and perhaps everyone else will be spared."

The doors opened, revealing the size of the group there to collect me. Across the yard, standing just outside of the trees.

Takoda and Jacob's pack stood behind my family, Carlisle in front. They were grouped closer together, much like during the meeting with Aro, so I knew Bella had her shield up. It was difficult for me to believe that all of these people, these two massive groups could be there for me.

Filing out between lines of the guard, Caius carried me along by my neck until we were centered among them. Even though I only wanted to just sit. I was exhausted, worn out, thanks to Lucas' gift. Bella couldn't help me, and I was sure she remembered that.

"This is your only chance, Carlisle." Caius called once we were forward enough, "I will let Leandra speak. She'll inform you of your instructions." He loosened his hold on my neck just a bit, and I looked to Carlisle. I was quiet, until Caius shook me slightly. I met Carlisle's eyes again, noting how angry he was.

I found my fight again, despite Lucas' gift, and jerked forward. Yanking myself out of Caius' hands. I dodged as many grabbing guard hands as I could, but was eventually caught. Once more tackled to the steps outside. Pinned on my stomach, my limbs once more held tightly by individual members. I growled deeply, completely immobile as he moved closer to me. Alec had perched himself on my back, his hand in my hair as he yanked my head back.

A growl from my family's group, had me try to look back. That was too much movement, and Alec was taking no chances. Immediately encasing me in his fog, I had no sense of anything anymore. I hated this. I felt myself moved, but I had no sense of direction, so I had no idea where I was moved to.

I heard nothing, saw nothing, and smelled nothing while under Alec's gift. All I knew was someone held me tightly by the arm. I started to panic, immediately reminded of the underground room I'd spent so much time in as a human, but instinct kept me still. I was completely disoriented, mixed up and turned around.

By the way I was being held still, I figured they were talking now. I wished I could hear what they were saying. I couldn't even hear mumbling. I was stuck. I was wrapped up so tight, I was able to be lifted completely off my feet without a hint of a fight from me.

When the fog was finally lifted, I looked around, panicked and disoriented. I was back inside, back in a room much like the one we'd broken out of such a short time ago. I was sitting in the corner, still weak, but at least I could see now. This room was exactly like the one we were in before. Stone walls, no windows, only one door. Only this time, just one was with me. I almost didn't see him at first, he stood so still.

I looked up, meeting Carlisle's eyes. His expression told me he'd agreed to come along. I cursed weakly, shaking my head.

"Why would you agree?" I growled, looking up at him again, "Why would you give in to him?"

"It was the option with the least amount of consequences." He explained quietly, "Edward can take care of the family while we're gone. I'm not worried about that. I trust him."

"How long are they keeping us?" I asked, "Is it twenty years like they originally said?" He looked down.

"No." He answered, "Indefinitely."

**A/N: So much going on in this chapter. I apologize it took me so long to update. I'm a little upset with myself that it took so much time.  
Thank You to my reviewers. I knew I could count on you guys. (; You're awesome!  
As always, readers. If there are any mistakes, please forgive them. I try to catch them all, but sometimes I don't. Next update should, realistically, be expected in a few days. To be safe, I'm giving you that estimate. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"You _agreed_ to that?" I asked quietly. Had I had the energy, I would have been more upset. I trembled slightly, watching as he frowned and took in my position on the floor.

"Are you alright?"

I sighed, shaking my head, "Lucas." I explained, "I'll be alright eventually." He sighed as well, crossing the room, and sitting beside me.

"We've got to find a way out of here." I mumbled, "I have no idea how to get out of this this time, though." I hadn't even seen the one I'd returned for yet. I didn't know what to do, which only added to my edginess. I looked to him.

"Please. Tell me what exactly was said." I mumbled.

"As soon as you were blinded, Emmett edged forward." He sighed, "We were able to stop him, though, especially seeing that you were in his hands. Caius was the one that spoke. Giving us his demands, and the alternative. The consequences of denying him what he wanted were just too high. I couldn't risk my family that way. All he wanted was me to join you, and he'd be satisfied. The alternative, was fighting until either group had a victory. So many would lose their lives unnecessarily." He paused, "This way, nobody will lose their lives, and I can keep an eye on you."

"And you trusted him to keep his word?"

"I recognized that tone, Leandra." He explained, "I know he was being sincere, which was rare for him."

I was quiet, so he finished.

"He allowed me time to say goodbye." His tone was attempting to ease me, but it wasn't about to work.

"You shouldn't have had to." I groaned, laying my head back, "You belong with the family. Not stuck here with me." I looked up as the door opened, cutting our conversation short. Caius, as well as Jason and Alec, came in.

"I see you've recovered slightly." Caius looked to me, "Alec has permission to use his gift on you whenever he sees fit, so I would stay obedient." I didn't reply, only looking down, "We have another twelve hours here, and we'll be leaving. I'll be filling you in on a few simple rules to help keep things smooth."

I was quiet, so he continued, "One. The biggest one. You will not be allowed out to hunt. You will be brought your food-source as always, and either you will accept it, or you won't." Carlisle looked up, and I knew he was concerned, "Yes. That includes you, Carlisle. It's either human blood, or no blood at all, I'm afraid." I already knew he wouldn't do it. I closed my eyes against the guilt that tore at me, keeping my eyes down. It was clear he hadn't expected this turn of events.

"I told you not to follow me." I whispered, glancing over at him, "Why don't you ever listen?"

"Next." Caius continued, "Another wave of Lucas' gift will be applied onto Leandra before the run. Just to ensure your full cooperation."

"She can hardly stand as it is." Carlisle pointed out, clearly unhappy.

"Third." He continued, "Both of you will be given new clothes to wear before the run. A group will run ahead of us, to confuse any waiting to attack, or in search of your scent. What is brought in, will be worn. No exceptions." He looked to me as he said that, and I knew he had something revealing planned for me. I growled quietly, and he only looked to Carlisle next.

"If you two behave, there will be no problems. It's that simple. Misbehave, either of you, and a warning will be given. Misbehave a second time, another, firmer warning will result. A third infraction will result in one of you meeting your untimely end. Whoever has had their third strike, the other will pay for it. This goes especially for you, Leandra. I know I don't have to worry much about Carlisle."

"That's why you wanted Carlisle too." I murmured, glaring up at him, "To keep me in line."

"I'll take what I can get, Leandra." He pointed out, "And knowing Carlisle can tame you, I know I won't have anything to worry about." He gestured to Carlisle, "Are these rules understood?"

"How long are we here?" I asked, wanting to hear it for myself.

"Considering how many of my guard you've taken out, I suppose you're here until I can replace each and every one of them. That might sound like good news to you right now, but don't be so sure. I'm quite picky about who I let into the guard these days." He gave me a smirk, a smug gleam in his eye, "This could take _centuries_."

With that, he turned, leaving the room. The dangerous looks I received from Jason and especially Alec on their way out had me fidget uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry I got you into this." I finally murmured, drawing my knees up, "I never meant to."

"It isn't your fault." He sighed, "I don't blame you, Leandra. Not in the least. You discovered that Andrew was still alive, and there would have been nothing we could have done to stop you from coming here. Short of keeping you restrained." He paused, "Any of us would do the same for our mate."

"He's not my mate." I mumbled defensively, "He's my friend. At least, he was. I don't even know if he is anymore. I couldn't just leave him here." I sighed, laying my head back again, staring at the ceiling, "I haven't even seen him yet. He wasn't there when I showed up. What was he thinking? He volunteered himself, Carlisle. He offered."

"He probably thought doing so would spare you having to choose." He commented.

"He didn't know what he was getting himself into." I closed my eyes, "I didn't want this for him. Hell, I didn't want this for Lily." I sighed, shaking my head, "At least she got away, but I honestly didn't know choosing you would get you stuck here."

We passed the twelve hours in silence, waiting not-so-patiently for the time when we would be forced to change our clothes, and we'd be dragged back to Italy. Back to the place I was turned, and forced to assist Aro in taking so many immortal's lives.

I realized the consequences of the choice I'd had to make were far worse than I thought previously. Everybody was still alive, but Caius wouldn't be letting us go as I thought. He never promised freedom in exchange for making this choice. I should have been smarter. I thought I'd found a way out, but instead, I messed up again and got Carlisle trapped here with me.

Carlisle stood as the door opened, and I carefully climbed to my feet. Glaring at the thin material Jason had folded over his arm. Could that even be considered a dress? One thought crept through my head, and it shook me a little. I tried to shake it off as Lucas stepped in behind him, and I backed away, knowing that even if I could fight, I couldn't. I wasn't allowed.

The one thought that crept through my mind reappeared, watching as Carlisle was taken from the room, and I stayed in the corner, flinching at the loud shutting of the door.

The one thought I couldn't shake, was that Aro never would have done this.

He would have treated us better than this. He never would have treated us as nothing more than prisoners. He wouldn't have forced us to change our clothes, just to throw off possible tag-alongs. Aro never would have done this, or allowed this.

I realized as I snapped toward Jason's hand when he reached for me, that I killed the wrong person last year.

He reached forward quicker, and I nearly bit him, but he pressed his hand tight over my mouth, slamming my head back, pinning it to the wall. Despite my weakness, I fought hard, thrashing under his hand until eventually managing to get my feet between us and kicked him off of me. Hard enough to dent the brick wall across from me as he hit it. I growled threateningly, sliding along the wall. Looking for an opening between them.

Not a word had been spoken yet, but my bared teeth did all the talking for me. Jason, shaking off his pain, looked to Lucas and gave him a nod. He stepped forward, and my eyes narrowed. No matter how much I wanted to protect myself, I knew I couldn't. I couldn't get my first warning so early. I had to think about Carlisle's life.

So when Lucas pounced, grabbing hold of my head and pinning me to the wall just as Jason had done, I didn't fight. I glared to Jason as Lucas adjusted his hold, pressing both of his hands to my forehead, I struggled, but didn't bite as he lowered me to the floor. At least he had the decency to do that.

Over-top of the weakness, exhaustion from before, this time he gave me dizziness once more. I hated this feeling, and despite how I growled up at him, he kept it up. Making sure the sensation stuck. I closed my eyes, trying to make the room stop spinning.

This was as effective as blinding me.

"Put this on." Jason growled, throwing the thin material at me, "Or I'll put it on you for you." I took his threat seriously, lifting the dress. I scooted forward dizzily, and turned around, facing the corner with my back to them.

"Leave your clothes intact." He ordered, and I sighed, continuing on.

I wasn't wrong in assuming this dress did little to provide cover. It wasn't too horrible, coming to about my mid-thigh in length. Hanging straight, clinging tight until the waist, and fluttered loosely from there. Leaving my arms bare, only thin spaghetti straps to hold it up. Red silk under a thin black lace. It was almost backless, leaving my mid back and shoulders bare. I stood up, touching the wall for balance before turning and facing them. Glaring heatedly.

"Damn." Jason chuckled, bending down and gathering my old clothes. Lucas grabbed my bare arm, and tugged me from the room, my bare feet making no noise against the marble floor. I looked up, seeing that Carlisle was fine. Already dressed in his new clothes, waiting on me outside the room. Surrounded by guard members, waiting to leave. Lucas shoved me to him, already heading off with Jason to give my clothes to someone else.

I growled at him as he left, and despite how I hated to do so, I leaned on Carlisle to stay upright.

Black and red definitely looked wrong on him. He wore a suit, much like what Aro always wore. It bothered me to see him dressed that way.

"Are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded, sighing heavily. I didn't dare move away from him.

"I just.." I paused, crinkling my nose, "Really hate dresses."

"You always have." He replied, looking around at all the guards watching us. I closed my eyes, hating the dizziness that held me now.

"Well, look at you." I spun, nearly falling over at Caius' chuckle behind us. He looked to those dressed in our clothes now, and nodded. Instantly they were gone.

"Yeah." I muttered bitterly, "Amazing, right?"

"To say the least." He replied quietly after a moment of surprised silence, looking me up and down, "May I assume that I have your full cooperation?"

"I don't have any other choice right now, do I?"

His smile grew, and I looked down.

"Oh, I know it seems wrong to give in." He murmured condescendingly, "But I assure you, you're making the right choice." He stepped forward, "Won't Marcus, and the rest of the guard be glad to see you again?" That shook me a little. The rest? I'd assumed they were all here, but I guessed not. They'd obviously grown even more.

"Sir." Caius looked up at Jason's voice, "We should go."

"I agree." He replied, nodding, "Carlisle. Would you mind a quick word on the way?" Carlisle looked to me as Jason strode forward and tugged me away from him. Carlisle attempted to protest, but Caius spoke, "Well, she cannot run on her own now, can she? She'll only slow us, and I wouldn't dare burden you with the task of carrying her."

"I don't mind in the least." Jason chuckled. He scooped me up off my feet, cradling me bridal style in his arms, and I growled a warning.

"Now, Leandra." Caius scolded lightly, "You should be thanking him." I knew then that I would be in hell for however long we were in their possession. I met Carlisle's eyes, and I knew he saw how unsafe I felt, "Go on, Jason. We'll be along afterwards." They were splitting us up. It seemed as if they'd thought of everything. With that, we were gone. At least half of the guard in the area surrounding us. I closed my eyes, hoping deeply that I'd see Carlisle when we got there.

I had been good. I had to get points for that.

Dusk had just fallen, and the trees around us were alive with animals. None of the ones I wanted to see, however. Just in case, I stayed still. Aside from moving my head now and then to look at something, I didn't move. I let Jason carry me without a hint of fight.

We made it to Italy before dawn, and I couldn't help the small growl at seeing the building again. Knowing I was probably in for worse treatment than what I'd received before. I closed my eyes, clenching my teeth, fighting back the urge to struggle. To just let myself be taken inside.

I kept my eyes on my hands folded over my stomach. Not wanting to see how nothing had changed. I didn't want to be back there, back in these halls, and I would have fought until my last breath to get free again. I didn't, however, knowing Carlisle's life depended on me not doing that.

I was surprised, and relieved, to discover that Caius and Carlisle had made it here before us, and they looked back at us as we arrived in the round room. This time, I did fight out of Jason's arms. I was growing used to the dizziness, and could confidently push myself away from him enough to get to Carlisle. I watched as Marcus stood up, meeting his eyes hesitantly.

Out of the three of the Volturi leaders, Marcus was the one I respected the most. I didn't mind him so much. I never had.

"Did she behave?" Caius asked as I came to Carlisle's side.

"She was perfect." Jason reported, smiling at me.

"I'm very happy to hear that." Caius replied, looking to me. I glared down now, not bothering to look up.

"Leandra." I did, however, look up at Marcus' voice, "May I have a word?"

"Of course." I replied quietly, and I hesitantly stepped away from Carlisle, not yet fully trusting my own knees to support me. Marcus, noting my instability, sighed, and looked to Caius.

"Was it necessary?" He asked quietly, to which Caius only laughed. Marcus, shaking his head slowly, offered his arm to me. Hesitantly, I took it. Placing my arm in his, he led me away. Toward a room behind the round room.

As soon as the heavy door was closed, all sounds ended with it. I always loved this room. Each wall, from ceiling to floor, had books spanning the entire length of the wall. Only a small loveseat and couch set sat with a table between them on one end of the small room.

It always eased me to be in here, because it was so quiet. Nobody ever bothered me when I was in here. I smiled a little as I was led further into the room, looking up and around.

"What are you doing here, Leandra?" He finally asked quietly, and I looked up at him. My smile faded, and I looked down, "I honestly never wanted to see you again."

"Caius." I sighed, and he nodded slowly in understanding, "He's up to his old tricks again."

"He tells me what's happened." He said, "Why did you go back? You could have been safe."

"I know." I murmured, "But I couldn't leave him there. Not with Caius."

"That was exactly his point."

"I figured." I admitted, "But I didn't think about that while I was running to him."

"You are very brave, Leandra, but also quite foolish." He pointed out, releasing my arm. Holding my hands instead, "I wanted to tell you how grave this situation is. For the both of you."

"Believe me, I know."

"I don't think you understand." He shook his head, "Caius intends to replace Aro with Carlisle." I looked up, surprised.

"He'll never be like Aro." I argued, "Caius won't be happy with the way he'll want to run the Volturi."

"He's not putting him in charge. Only as an opinion on the side." Marcus explained, "Lately, Caius hasn't been able to handle everything on his own. In his mind, he needs a third. Knowing Carlisle is the one that's been in existance nearly as long as us, he had to have him." I frowned, trying to figure this out.

"He'll never do it." I said again, unable to understand, "He'd never-"

"That's your purpose, Leandra." He told me sadly, "That's what you're here for." I understood then. Carlisle was there to control me, and I was there to control him. I'd been wrong before. All those people weren't only there for me. The reason wasn't as simple as that. The reason was as big as the Volturi themselves.

"Then what was Andrew's purpose?"

"To ensure you returned." He replied, "He knew that you'd find a way around his rules, and wanted to be sure that you'd come back."

"I didn't know Andrew was still alive when I left."

"He had faith that you would figure it out. He knows how clever you are, but also how impulsive you are." I looked down, "I cannot do much to help you, Leandra."

"I know." I said, understanding in my voice, "I know."

"I can only offer advice." I looked back up, "Do not anger him. Even when your strength returns, do not deny him."

"How else am I going to get all of us back home?" I asked quietly, silently pleading with my eyes.

He chuckled a little, sadly shaking his head, "You won't, my dear."

I looked down for a second, before looking back up, "You don't know me very well." He seemed surprised for a moment, searching my eyes. He chuckled again, sighing a little.

"Oh dear." He muttered as he chuckled, "I wish you the best of luck." That was a lot, coming from Marcus.

"Thank you." I said quietly, "For telling me this."

"You're welcome." He replied, "Use this knowledge wisely, Leandra. That's all I ask of you."

With that, he helped me back out, leading me right to Carlisle. I now understood the look in his eyes. Why he couldn't even look at me. He was being forced into something he had no desire to be a part of.

"I trust you two had a nice conversation?" Caius murmured beside me. I glanced to Marcus as he sat back down.

"It was fine." I replied tightly.

"Good." Caius smiled, "Because it's about time for breakfast." I tensed, knowing what he meant by that. I looked up at Carlisle, knowing he'd never even consider feeding on humans. I knew that I'd probably wind up giving in eventually, but I wondered what he would do.

"If you don't mind, Caius, I'd prefer to be excused." Carlisle said calmly, and Caius nodded to him, letting him know that was acceptable. I watched, confused as he turned, heading down the steps, and toward the door. Without me. I went to follow, but Caius took my hand, stopping me.

"You'll want to be here for this." He told me, "Besides, he has some business he needs to attend to." Why would Caius trust him to walk off alone? Probably because I was still here. I was leverage.

"I won't." I told Caius quietly. Knowing he knew what I meant.

"Yes you will." He replied and I looked to him, "If you're going to be a part of my guard again, I want you strong." I closed my eyes, slowly hanging my head.

Suddenly, his speech earlier making sense. What must it be like to have that kind of fire on his side? He knew I would give my life for Carlisle, or any other member of my family any day. If Carlisle was standing alongside Caius, I'd be giving my life for Caius as well.

He was getting exactly everything he wanted.

I felt my hope begin to fall, but fought it. I looked up and around the room. Something about this place made everything seem hopeless. Being back here was eerie enough, but losing my hope was something I couldn't allow to happen.

"And if you refuse," Caius continued quietly, "I would consider that an infraction. Refusing to obey a direct order is intolerable."

"I'll do it." I growled, glaring up at him, "But as I bite into that human's neck, I'll be picturing you." I couldn't stop myself from admitting that. I wanted him to know just how much I hated him. To my surprise, he only smiled.

"How flattering." I detected a hint of sarcasm, but he didn't comment on it. Only reached up and stroked my cheek, tucking my hair behind my ear.

It was only minutes later that Marcus stood, right before several humans were led into the room. Turning my back to them, I closed my eyes to compose myself. I took in their scent carefully, making sure that none of them were ones I knew.

"Take your pick, Leandra." Caius growled to me, "You're first."

"I'll take whatever you don't take." I mumbled, already trembling. Caius took my hand again and pulled me slowly to him.

"Now isn't the time to be polite, Leandra." He whispered softly and I looked up at him. Knowing my eyes were dark at just the scent of them so close, "I know how much you need this. Consider it a gift." He turned me around to face the humans just across the room. His hand gently came up, pulling my hair from my nearly bare shoulder. Nearly caressing the skin of my shoulder and neck.

"Now." He whispered, "Go." A firm shove was all that was needed. His shove sent me jumping off the steps, and before my feet even touched the floor, my control was gone. Out the window. Nobody to stop me, no one to tell me that I could resist, I didn't bother to.

I chose the biggest male there, pouncing on him violently enough to send the humans around me running in circles, screaming in terror. I wasted no time.

I tried to deny how good it felt to bite into a human's neck again. I tried to deny how intensely good, relieving it was, having human blood fill my mouth again. Especially after so long, especially after the last several days.

I got to choose one other before the room was busy with other, higher members of the guard, choosing humans of their own. I remembered this routine. I lost myself in the frenzy, the thrill of feeding. Competing for them. I even managed a third, scaring off a smaller female member of the guard. Human bodies lay strewn through the room, but not a drop of blood to be found. Someone would come and clean up after everything was done, which never took very long.

I tried to deny how good it felt to be strong again, to feel the strength that human blood gave me. I tried to deny how incredibly relieving it was to feed on what I was meant to feed on.

I stood there, panting in my need for more along with everyone else. Not even realizing that Caius and Marcus hadn't fed yet. I knew then that another round of humans would be brought in soon. They'd stood back, watching me. Making sure I did what I was told to do. Despite the fact that I had no other choice. Not only would my instincts not let me, but my need to protect Carlisle wouldn't either. I turned, looking back at them.

Caius' smile told me I'd done well. I'd made him happy.

The rest of the others in the room filed out once they calmed down, but to my surprise, I had yet to calm down. I wanted more. Needed more. This ache was possibly more intense than before. It was as if the humans I'd had were only a tease, fueling the fire.

I made my way over to Caius as three others came in to gather the bodies.

"I understand, Leandra." Caius told me and I looked up at him, "More is coming, rest assured." To my surprise, not only did I feel stronger, but the dizziness and weakness had lessened. I could focus better, and I could move easier on my own. I'd wondered why Lucas' gift seemed to incapacitate me easier than most others he'd used it on.

"I normally don't have more than three." I murmured, confused, "I normally don't need more than three."

"Over the last year," Caius explained, "Your body had slowly depleted itself of your store of human blood. Animal blood doesn't act the same way as human blood does. It's enough to keep you moving, but it's not enough to give you the strength you're meant to have. Why are newborns so much stronger than others?"

"Because their own blood is still stored in their body." I answered.

"Exactly. Vampires that feed on humans are only adding to the human blood in their body left over from being turned. It stores it. Keeps you strong. Animal blood doesn't mix with human blood, and it doesn't get stored the way human blood does. You want more, because you're only restoring your supply of human blood." He paused, smiling down at me, "I'm going to help you do that." That made sense.

I looked over as the doors opened a second time, a quiet growl building in my chest. This round of humans were only for us. I saw that, and I shook with the tension. I had to wait. I didn't want to scare them prematurely, and wind up having them needing to be killed. I was more fun when they tried to run.

As soon as the doors were closed, Caius gave me another shove. Letting me choose one before he and Marcus joined me. I paid no attention to them, more preoccupied with the weakly struggling human in my hands. Just as before, this human's blood was better than anything I'd ever had before. It was like taking a breath when you hadn't in awhile, or walking into a warm room when you'd been so cold for so long.

I managed five this time, and what we didn't take, those that cleaned up the bodies took them.

"Give it a few minutes." Caius instructed quietly, "You'll feel better soon." I closed my eyes, knowing they'd soon be red again. Human blood took minutes, if that, to replace the golden color in our eyes. Animal blood took so long to replace the red, because we were not meant to have it.

Then it started. As my strength came to me, slowing the trembles of the frenzy, I took a deep breath, and the guilt came to me along with the strength. I knew Carlisle would be disappointed in me. For giving in so, _so_ easily. The evidence couldn't be denied. I couldn't hide this from him, though part of me knew he most likely expected it.

"Look at me." Caius requested a few minutes later, and I did. I looked up, and he smiled at what he saw, "I'll bet you feel better. Don't you?" I didn't reply. I stayed quiet, looking down again. Physically, I felt a million times better. Emotionally, however, I didn't. I felt horrible.

I glanced over as the door opened a third time. Carlisle returning. I looked back down, shame in the way I closed my eyes. I listened to him come to a stop beside me.

"It's done." He told him quietly, "They've agreed."

"Good." Caius smiled, "Very good. Thank you, Carlisle. Leandra, you may go, but be ready. You know where your room is."

"The same one?" I asked, looking up at him.

"The very same." He told me, and I nodded. I hesitated, wanting to ask.

"Sir," I almost choked on the word, "Do I have permission to change out of this?" I touched the fabric of the dress.

"Oh," He sighed sadly, reaching out and touching the bare skin of my arms. Lightly running his fingers down them, "I suppose. If you must." I bit back the urge to snap at him. Controlling my anger much easier than before.

"Thank you." With that, I turned. Not bothering to look at Carlisle. Wanting to avoid seeing his disapproving gaze. I headed toward the door.

"Oh." Caius called and I looked back. Unfortunately, Carlisle was looking my way as well, "As a token of my appreciation for behaving so.. Magnificently, expect a visitor soon." I looked to Carlisle, meeting his eyes briefly. His eyes gave away no emotion, aside from a hint of concern. Regardless, I looked down again, sighing heavily before I nodded and continued from the room.

It was so odd, I thought as I made my way into my room, to see Carlisle standing there. His behavior had drastically changed the moment I saw him here. I couldn't put my finger on it, but he mostly acted.. Indifferent. Like he'd resigned himself to his new role, and given up. Maybe that was why I'd given in so easily? Whether I wanted to or not, I followed his example. It was instant.

I changed my clothes quickly, pulling on my usual outfit, folded and hanging in the wardrobe against the wall. I even found an old pair of my wrist chains, which I'd been missing this whole time. I must have dropped my old pair in the forest before running back to Caius.

I'd just pulled my hair from the back of my tight black t-shirt, when a knock at the door called my attention. My feet were still bare, but I was covered at least.

Crossing the room and heading down the narrow steps to the door, I pulled it open. Not expecting to see who was standing there. Barging his way in, he closed the door. I backed up quickly, unsure as to his intentions in the way he met my eyes. His actions seemed angry, tense, as did his eyes.

We climbed the steps, me stepping backwards, my newly crimson eyes on his newly crimson eyes. When he stepped forward, I nearly snapped at him in defense, but he only pulled me into a tight hug. Wrapping his arms around me, I was surprised at first.

Wouldn't Andrew hate me?

I knew he'd been turned, but I hadn't expected seeing him this way. Even if I had already seen him. The reaction I'd had in the vision, I found, was just as strong right now. He was so beautiful, and the angry expression in his eyes wasn't directed toward me. I knew that in the way he hugged me tight.

Slowly, I returned the hug, still shocked.

"You came back for me." He pointed out quietly. Even his voice stunned me. My throat no longer burned with his scent. It was more of a relief.

"Of course I did." I mumbled when I could find my voice, "I wasn't about to just leave you there."

"What happened?" He asked, pulling back.

"I thought they killed you." I admitted quietly as he pulled me to the bed and sat with me, "So I.. Came up with the bright idea that to save Lily too, we had to turn her. Doing so helped us get away, but then I had a vision of you. Finding out you were still alive. As soon as I found out you were still alive, I ran back. Nobody was supposed to follow me." I cursed quietly, sighing before looking up, "Long story short, Caius wanted Carlisle too, and he got him. Now we're here, and I don't know how we're going to get away this time."

"You tried to face them alone?" He asked, shocked, "Why?"

"Like I said." I mumbled, "I couldn't just leave you there."

"You couldn't have believed you'd win. There's no way." I searched his eyes, and he searched mine, a small frown coming to his face.

"They made you feed on humans." He pointed out.

"I had no choice." I sighed, looking down. I jumped a little as he was suddenly pulling me into another hug.

"I was so worried about you." He murmured quietly. This was much different that the careful no-contact rule I'd had with him before. I closed my eyes, not even realizing just how much I needed a hug right then. Especially from him.

The hopelessness of the situation seemed almost bearable for a moment, and I remembered why I returned in the first place. I was still tortured, though, over the fact that I'd gotten Carlisle stuck here with me, and that I had yet to even begin to figure out a way out of here.

This time, I feared, we were stuck.

**A/N: I apologize for this one being so short. I hope you enjoyed this one, and expect an update sooner. (:  
As always, HUGE thank you to my reviewers, and I'd love to read your thoughts on this chapter before next update comes. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

We hugged for several minutes, just sitting there content. As content as I could be, considering the situation. Without realizing it, I'd clenched my fists into his robe, the normal garb of the guard. It bothered me to see him dressed that way, almost as much as it bothered me to see Carlisle dressed in the same colors.

"I still can't believe you came back." He finally said quietly.

"Why?" I asked, pulling back slightly to look up at him. He smiled a little, shaking his head. Seeming to be at a loss.

"Because you could have been killed."

"There were plenty of times you came back for me. Like a huge crowd of vampires is going to stop me." I scoffed, laughing a little as he laughed. His smile faded, and I sensed his mood grow more serious. He looked up, meeting my eyes.

"There's been something I've been wanting to do since I first saw you again." He admitted quietly. His voice hardly making a sound. My brow furrowed in confusion, holding his gaze. I was lost, until his hand came up and gently touched my chin. I tensed, looking worriedly from his hand to his eyes again. The contact was too intimate for me to be comfortable. He went to lean forward and I immediately backed up. Out of his arms, away from him. It was his turn to be confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently, scooting closer to me.

"No." I said quietly, shaking my head, "No." I somehow knew that as soon as I let him kiss me, taking that step, I'd be even more wrapped up in him, and I honestly didn't know what that would do to me. I wasn't ready for that, and doubted I ever would be. I was defensive, and it showed in my posture.

"It's okay, Leandra." He chuckled, trying to play off my reaction, "I promise." I searched his eyes, trying to figure this out. I was confused, and I began to doubt myself. Was I really just overreacting?

He tried to lean in again, and I leaned away, having run out of bed length to scoot back.

"Why are you trying to ruin everything?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not trying to ruin anything." He smiled, seeming endeared by my nervousness, "I'm only going to make it better." Taking my cheeks between his hands, firmly but gently, he leaned in a third time.

"Better how?" I asked, pulling my face from his hands, but taking one of his hands in my own. He stayed where he was, his face inches from mine. He laughed a little, glancing down in thought for a moment before looking back into my eyes.

"I'll make it easier to stay here with me." He replied, "It'll be easy. You'll see." I frowned, not liking the way he said that.

"You don't want to leave?" I asked, trying to understand.

"Why would I?" He chuckled, "I have everything I need right here." He went to lean in quickly, but I countered, not liking what I was hearing.

"Well, I do." I said, scooting to the side, away from him. He groaned, sighing as he smacked the bed lightly, "What are you going to do when I figure out a way to go home?"

"Do you ever know when to give up?" He asked, looking at me finally as he stood up, "Do you even know how?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, standing as well.

"Take a look around you." He replied quietly, "There's no point in worrying how you're going to get free, because it's never going to happen. It's the hard truth, but you need to learn how to live with it. Caius wants you, Leandra. I heard him talking. It's the fight in you that he wants. He admires that, hardly ever finding an immortal this hard to break."

"He can admire that all he wants, but it's not going to change anything." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Just give up." He almost plead, "If you just give up, and accept your role here, it'll be so much easier on you. Like Carlisle."

"Carlisle hasn't given up." I argued, "He would never give up."

"Tell that to him." He replied simply, "He has, Leandra. He's accepted his place, and knows it's useless to fight. All fighting would get is you hurt."

I was quiet for a moment, looking down with a heavy sigh.

"This is a situation that you cannot get out of." He murmured, stepping closer, "Just.. Give up. Stay here with me. Really, what's so bad about it?"

"Besides the fact that we were forced into this?" I asked bitterly, "Everything the Volturi stand for."

"It sucks for others, it really does, but here.. We're taken care of. You're looking at this all wrong, Leandra. It's not so bad. You'll see." He was directly in front of me now, reaching out and gently touching my arms. Pulling them away from my chest, uncrossing them and pulling me to him. I sighed, hugging him again. He returned my hug tightly, sighing as well, "I just don't want to see you hurt."

Thankfully, he didn't try to kiss me again.

"I'm tougher than you give me credit for." I replied, stepping back. Another knock at the door, quieter this time, had us both look in that direction. I sighed again, crossing the room once more. It was Carlisle.

"Andrew's presense is requested." He told me, giving me a small smile.

"Shit." Andrew sighed behind me, passing me on his way down the stairs, "Excuse me. I didn't see the time." Before he passed, he looked to me, "Just think about what I said, okay?" He glanced to Carlisle before meeting my eyes again, "Please?"

"No promises." I replied, but he accepted that. Touching my upper arm before leaving. I watched after him for a few moments before Carlisle turned to leave.

"Wait." I called, and he looked back at me, "Can we talk?" He hesitated for a second, before making his way back over. He was guarded. I could tell that as soon as I looked up at him, "Come on in." I gestured into the room, and he stepped by me, heading up the steps. I closed the door, and followed him.

He stood there, looking around for a moment.

"It's not a lot." I said, "But it's mine." I laughed a little, "That's the fireplace I climbed out of." His eyes widened slightly, and he studied it, "I doubt I could still do it. There wasn't much room in it for me as a ten year old." My smile faded as I recalled that day. The way Aro held his hand out to me as I stood there on the roof, "I really should have jumped." I whispered, mostly to myself.

"Why?" He asked, looking to me, "Nobody would have been there to catch you."

"There were humans." I mumbled, "But I wasn't worried about being caught. I was more concerned about not being caught there at the end." I was quiet as he studied me, "Carlisle, I'm sorry. I never meant to get you stuck here. Away from your family." I paused, "I understand if you hate me, but please. Just understand that I never meant to take you from them. Definitely not in the position you're in now. This can't be easy on you."

"Leandra, I don't mind my new position." He said quietly.

"Yeah, I know, but still-" I paused, "Wait. What?" I was shocked at what I knew I heard.

"I don't mind it." He said, meeting my eyes, "Honestly."

"How can you say that?" I barked, "You have got to be kidding me."

"I've wanted a chance to help turn the Volturi around since I first met Aro." He explained, trying to calm me down, "Caius is taking my opinions into consideration. We've had multiple conversations already."

"No." I growled, "Do you even _know_ Caius? Do you know what they stand for?"

"And with time, I know I can change that."

"You're just giving in?" I demanded, "Willingly helping.. _Him_?"

"Aside from the fact that I don't have much of a choice, yes." He replied tensely.

"If I weren't here, would you still willingly help him?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"If you weren't involved, I highly doubt I'd be here right now." There it was. I took that statement as blame directed my way. My eyes hardened and I turned, "Leandra, you know I didn't mean it that way." I darted down the steps, and out into the hall before he caught me, "Just listen to me for a moment-"

"How could you?" I demanded, pulling my arm from his hand, "Settling into place beside Caius like you've been there all the time. After what-"

"Leandra-"

"How could you? Just forgetting about your family? What about Esme? They still need you!" My voice echoed loudly in the hallway, anger in every word.

"Not as much as you do, clearly." He told me calmly.

"Not if I have to be afraid of screwing up." I argued.

"I'm going to do my job, Leandra. I'll do whatever is asked of me. For the sake of my family, and for your sake as well." He said, "I will not be responsible for your pain."

"You won't do everything asked of you." I corrected, "I know you won't. Doing so would be going against every single thing you stand for, Carlisle."

"That hasn't been asked of me." He said, "I can choose not to feed. I have that choice."

"What happens if you don't feed for so long?" I found myself asking. Honestly curious.

"It honestly depends." He said, "I've resisted before. I can do it again."

"For so very long?"

He sighed, choosing not to answer that.

"I just want to know." I told him, quieter now, "Why you would give in so easily. How can you just accept the way things are?" He stepped forward and pulled me into a hug.

"Survival." He finally answered, and I returned the hug. Trying so hard to hold back my pain. Hiding my eyes by looking down.

"I'll protect you." I mumbled, "From everything. I don't care if I have to protect Caius too. Nothing will get passed me. You have my word." We stood like that for a few minutes.

"Touching." I finally looked back at Caius' condescending voice, "Truly." I watched him and Andrew step forward, looking to me, "Leandra, I want you downstairs. There's a training session in ten minutes I don't want you to miss."

"I already know how to fight." I growled, glaring his way.

"That, right there, is why I want you there. I want you to demonstrate the meaning of the words, 'Impulsive and foolish'."

I growled again, already feeling my fight returning. Before I could reply to that, Andrew was stepping forward, taking my arm and pulling me away from Carlisle.

"The point I was making," Caius growled in return, "Was that you've been allowed to run wild for far too long. An immortal with your instincts needs to be firmly handled. Not calmly guided." He glanced to Carlisle as he said this.

"I'm not some dog to train, Caius." I growled, "You push me, I'll push right back. Simple as that."

"Leandra." Andrew corrected in my ear.

"I'm aware." Caius replied, stepping slowly toward me, "And as much as I admire that attitude, you need to learn to control it. Especially toward me, or the guard."

"I can control it." I argued, "I just don't want to."

"Is there a warning coming?" Caius asked, narrowing his eyes as he came to a stop right in front of me, "Or are you going to behave, and do as you're told?" I pursed my lips, biting back a growl.

"No, sir." I growled between clenched teeth, "I'm heading straight downstairs."

"Good." He replied, softly brushing my hair from my cheek with the back of his fingers, "Because I'd hate to have to punish you."

"I'm sure you would." I replied bitterly, "Now, if you don't mind, please remove your hand from within biting distance." I glared into his eyes, "Consider _that_ a warning." The resulting slap came from nowhere. Literally no warning, my head turning to the side with the force of it.

Out of all the slaps I'd had in this life, this one hurt the most. Physically. Between fighting ruthlessly, being tackled, pinned, and slammed against a wall, this slap hurt more than those. I knew in that one slap, Caius had come close to killing me, and that scared me into stillness.

Before I could compose myself, Caius' hand snapped out and grabbed me roughly by the neck, just behind the jaw, pulling me away from Andrew, closer to him.

"_You_ don't warn me." He growled angrily, "I won't stand for your insolence the way that Aro did. You hold your tongue when you're around me. Am I understood?"

"Perfectly." I murmured in return, unable to find the will to struggle, "Was that a warning?"

"No." He said, leaning even closer, "That was for _fun_." I glanced to the side, noticing the livid look in Carlisle's eyes. Luckily, Caius didn't, "You might think that just because you're back home, you'll have the same privileges you did beside Aro. The way I see it, you're just another guard member. A pretty one, but only a guard member." He paused, "Now. You're going to go downstairs, and play the role of the target. If I see you so much as hesitate, you'll receive the warning you seem to so desperately crave."

This talk did it. This was what scared me into obedience. I believed now in the threat he posed to me. As soon as he released me, I got moving. Shoving passed him, and shoving between Andrew and Carlisle with panic in my breathing, I kept going. Andrew followed, striding along behind me.

It had been awhile since I was this scared. With immortality, came a sense of being immortal. I realized then, harshly, that I could still die. I knew this before, but I guess I never came _that_ close. I came close with Aro, during his final fight, but never this close.

I rounded the corner before Andrew finally caught up with me. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me to him. I fought him at first, wanting to keep going, but he just held me. Refusing to let go. Eventually I gave in, wrapping my arms around him and holding tightly.

"I'm sorry." He told me, enveloping me in his shielding embrace.

His arms around me were firm, yet gentle. It felt different than any other hug I'd had, the protection his arms offered took me off guard for a moment. It felt so indescribably right. So very different than any hug I'd gotten before. This meant something different to me.

The emotions I felt at that moment also took me off guard. They startled me. I felt so much more, suddenly, than I ever had before. So much more love than I'd ever felt before, and a different kind of love. A love I'd never felt before. This wasn't the love I had for my family. This was strange, but I was helpless to fight against it. The way his arms tightened around me told me he was feeling the same thing.

This was more than just two friends reuniting. This was more than any hug we'd given each other as kids. This was sweeter, and held so much more meaning. So incredibly powerful, so strong I wanted to cry. It wanted to bring me to my knees, but I refused to let him go.

I felt his hand gently come up, softly running his fingers through my hair that lay loose down my back. His touch was more gentle than I ever thought possible from a newborn. Soft, and so very sweet. Caring in the way he comforted me.

Normally, I would have pulled away in embarrassment by now. Normally, I would have laughed it off, refusing to admit that I was weak in any way. I stayed right where I was. The world could have stopped turning, and I never would have noticed. I'd found everything I didn't know I was looking for in that moment. If this was what selfishness got me, I'd take it.

"I've missed you so much, Leandra." He murmured, leaning down and resting his lips on the top of my head. It wasn't quite a kiss, but I knew he wanted it to be. I kept my head against his chest, listening to him slowly breathe, bringing in my scent as I brought in his. I closed my eyes, unable to fight this new love. There was no heartbeat, but somehow, I didn't need to hear one.

I knew in that moment, I'd fallen for him. Fully fallen, so hard and so fast, it left me breathless. He continued gently smoothing my hair down my back, holding me as if I were made to fit in his arms. I bit back a whimper, holding tighter to him, as if I were afraid he'd disappear any second.

Something happened in those few minutes. Something changed. Something I was so afraid of, yet curious about. Something I'd denied before, when Andrew wanted to kiss me. Something I'd fought, something I refused to let myself feel my entire new life. It was strong, irresistible now, and I found I'd been craving it my entire new life. I saw things differently. I perceived things differently. The world had shifted, and suddenly, all that mattered to me in those few minutes was standing with me. Holding me close, promising to stay with me.

"We have to go." I whispered, continuing to cling to him.

"I know." He replied, "Just promise me. Don't do that again. Please, Leandra."

"I promise. I won't fight against them again." I found myself saying. That surprised me. I'd never lost my fight willingly. Willingly giving in. That's what I'd just promised to do. Nobody else had ever been able to talk me out of being stubborn. Andrew did it effortlessly. He sighed, nodding and pressing a soft kiss to the top of my head. I felt him look around, and I unwillingly peeled myself away from him.

We made our way down to the training room, finding that we'd been waited on.

The room was made especially for training purposes. It was wide open, with a very tall, arched ceiling. The floor was torn up, filled with gouges and holes where others had been taken down a little too roughly. The same with the walls. Nobody bothered to repair this room, because it'd be useless to do so. I'd spent majority of my time here, being taught and learning as a newborn, and I hated it.

"Glad you could finally make it, Leandra." Jason barked from across the room, "Too bad you two are late."

"I'm sorry." I replied, "It won't happen again." He seemed surprised at my civilized tone, one I'd never taken with him before. There had always been a sneer in my voice, a hint of rebellion. That was gone. Only obedience taking its place.

"Well." He said, "Get moving then. Andrew will just be watching today." I nodded, looking around the room. Half of the guard was here, sparring against each other. A few months after my newly turned days, once the heavy training was out of the way, I didn't mind these sessions. I got to learn new things I never knew before, perfecting my fight. There wasn't one who could take me down. At least, none that could take me down before I took them down twice.

Andrew and I reluctantly parted, and I sought out an unpaired male. I hated fighting the females, because they often went overboard. They were typically more wild than the males were.

His name was Victor, and I'd paired off with him before. Thankfully, he was ungifted. Relying only on his strength, which was why I typically respected the ungifted ones a lot more than the gifted ones.

He, however, wasted no time. Racing toward me before I was really ready. He managed a good hold on my upper arms and swinging me down to the floor. My back had barely touched the floor when I reached up, grabbing onto his arms in return and rolling upwards, flipping him onto his back. I pinned him with a small growl and he grunted at my roughness. I stared him down, before he finally chuckled.

"Good to see you too, Leandra." He told me, and I couldn't help smiling in return. I climbed up off of him and helped him to his feet, "I thought you got away. What made you come back?"

"It wasn't by choice, Victor." I replied, "Trust me."

"Ah, yeah." He said, "Caius was pretty pissed when he left here. Figures he was after you. But hey. At least Carlisle is here too, right? You used to talk about him all the time."

"Yeah.." I muttered, "Good thing."

"Say, who's that guy?" He gestured to Andrew, standing beside Jason talking quietly.

"An old friend." I explained, "We sort of grew up together." While I was looking away, he pounced. We both laughed as we rolled, but this time, I lost enough momentum to flip him onto his back, and he won that match.

"Your reflexes are awful." He pointed out, pinning me for a moment longer.

"Thanks." I grumbled, and we both laughed. He climbed off of me, and offered his hand. I took it, letting him pull me to my feet.

"Seems to be making fast friends." Victor pointed out, nodding toward Andrew. He was looking to Jason, and Jason's eyes were on me, listening to him talk. It made me uncomfortable, so I turned with a sigh.

"And you seem to be going easy on me." I changed the subject, "What's the deal?"

That's when our sparring really started.

Ducking, jumping, hitting, kicking, and punching, really tearing into each other without really hurting each other. That's how our sparring always used to go. Since the day I found him as a partner, we put all we had into it. Which was the way it was supposed to go, anyway.

He and I were pretty much evenly matched, even today. That's why I'd started to like training after awhile. It blocked everything but the instincts, which was calming to me. Hours passed this way, without me hardly noticing. Afternoon slowly heading toward evening before I grew more aware of it.

"Gotta be quicker, baby!" Victor laughed, slapping away my hold on him, dodging my attempts to regain the upper hand. Swinging around, nearly getting a good hold of my neck before I countered. Pulling away, and darting back in, "There you go!"

I couldn't remember why I dreaded coming down here. Caius said I'd be a target, but I was actually having fun. It had been awhile since I'd had a challenge like this. Once we got out of here, I'd have to make it a point to train like this with my family. I'd finished the thought before I could stop myself, distracting myself enough to catch a fast paced punch to the stomach, sending me back against the wall.

"Shoot." Victor said, coming to me, "I really expected you to move. Are you okay?" He helped me up, and I sighed.

"Yeah." I said, "I'm alright. Guess my head wasn't in this for a second."

"You know better than to think while fighting." He said quietly, watching as I dusted off my clothes, "It's only been stressed since the day you started your training. What's wrong?" I couldn't answer. He'd think I'd gone soft, "Oh." He said, understanding in his voice, "Lucas got a hold of you again, didn't he?"

"Yeah." I answered, "Still trying to shake that off."

"Nothing personal, Leandra." I looked back at Lucas' voice where he turned from his sparring partner, "Just obeying orders." I watched as he was tackled.

"None taken." I mumbled, surprised. I was surprised by his civilized tone toward me. He stood up, giving me a small smile.

"Let Carlisle know I apologize as well." He said, "Sometimes Caius can be a real pain in the ass, but rules are rules."

"I'll let him know." I said between small laughs.

"So I heard Carlisle is taking over for Aro." Lucas' sparring partner said, stepping over, "Is that true?" Her long black hair hung straight down her back, almost reaching her butt even in a braid. She was only a bit taller than me, looking only a few years older than I was physically. Her petite features reminded me a lot of Alice, aside from her crimson eyes. By the clothing she was wearing, I could tell she had similar wardrobe tastes to mine.

"You know Carlisle?" I asked, looking to her.

"Yeah." She snorted, "He's been a thorn in Aro's side for ages."

"Why?"

"Because Aro could never figure out a way to keep his coven from becoming too large." She explained, "You, yourself, have seen that most covens hardly ever grow above four members. Eight, no.. Ten is just insane. I forgot about the kid, and you for a second. I could definitely see why Aro was concerned."

"Plus the wolves." I reasoned, looking down. She nodded pointedly.

"Can't you see, just a little bit, why they would be worried?"

"Because Caius can't bully my family the way he bullies the smaller covens." I mumbled, "But apparently, he can. I just can't figure out why he would do all of this, just for me?"

"It wasn't only for you. It was for Carlisle too. He considered letting Carlisle bring his mate along, but that will probably come later. If she chooses." The girl told me, "They've been building this for a year. Since you fought Aro."

That surprised me, "Since then? I thought Caius respected our agreement?"

"Like he was going to try and deal a punishment right there. Especially with that huge pack of wolves on your side."

"I guess you have a point."

"My suggestion would be.." She paused, "Stop killing the guard members. That really rubs Caius' fur the wrong way." I couldn't help but laugh along with her, picturing that, "Jason isn't pleased either. He works hard to train us. When you just walk up and tear them apart like tissue paper, it reflects badly on him."

"Hey!" We looked toward Jason as he called to us, "Get back to training." He'd heard his name, clearly.

"So hey." She said, looking to me again, "My name's Elizabeth. Liz for short. To be honest, I hate my full name."

"Leandra." I said, taking her offered hand, "You're the first non-bitchy female guard member I've met so far."

"Thanks." She laughed, "I definitely know what you mean, though." Before turning, she paused, "And don't take anything here personal. Maybe all you need to do is try and see things from our point of view for a minute. From what I hear, you've never done that."

"You've heard about me?"

"Yeah." She said, "I heard from day one, you've been nothing but a little rebel." She smiled a little, "Just stop fighting for once and look around. It's really not so bad once you let yourself get used to it. I promise. Not all of us bite."

"Don't make me come over there." Jason barked again.

"Yeah, yeah." Liz called back, "Bite me, hard-ass."

"With pleasure, madam." He chuckled. She looked to me, her smile still in place. I couldn't help but be amused as well. She seemed so easy-going. How had I never met her before?

"How long have you been with the Volturi?" I asked, following her as she attempted to walk away.

"Everyone asks that, darling." She laughed, "I've been here quite some time. It's just been quite awhile since I've been out here with everybody. Jason has a soft spot for me." She gave me a pointed smile, and I understood.

"Jason's your mate?"

"You could say that." She allowed, "He's not really a one female kind of male. Typical ladies man."

"He annoys the hell out of me."

"Yes." She said, sitting against the wall, "I've heard plenty about you. You're the one that came to us as a human kid." I nodded, sighing and looking down, "What I don't know is why."

"Aro's greed." I replied bitterly, "He found out my gift coincided with his. So he took me from my family."

"Wow." She said, seeming genuinely surprised, "And Carlisle is..?"

"My dad." I answered, "Adoptive."

"So he took you in when you were just a kid?" I nodded, "Brave. And Aro took you from Carlisle, because you had a gift that he wanted?" I nodded again, "And, I'm sure, just to spite Carlisle."

"I was told none of them made it away from the fight a few years back alive." I explained, "That kept me here without adamantly trying to escape."

"And that also explains your fight." She nodded, "It makes sense. And it explains Aro's final fight. You were only fighting to protect your family. And now we're here." She gestured to the room, "I got ya. You must be made of solid stone, kid. I like that." I looked down.

"I'm not completely made of stone." I replied, "But thanks."

"Hey." She said, and I looked to her, "I know what you're feeling right now. Trust me. You just want to go home." I looked down, "I know this because I was taken from my family so long ago. I would have given anything.. _Anything_ to spend a year with them again. Even if that's all I got. That goes away after awhile, kid. Don't worry about that." She laid her head back on the wall, seeming to revisit some thoughts I knew she didn't want to, "At least you have your dad with you now. You can see him any time you want."

"It's my fault he's stuck here."

"No it's not." She said, looking to me, "Leandra, he's his own person. He's not stupid. He knew what he was doing when he chose to come along, and he knows the consequences of that choice. Every choice we make have both good, and bad consequences, and we just have to live with them. His choice was to willingly join you. The downside to that choice was being stuck here with Caius, but the upside, is he gets to be here with you. Probably to protect you in whatever way he can. I'd kill for my dad to be with me again. You should feel lucky, kid."

I was quiet for a moment, sighing as I caught Jason's eyes again.

"Why does he keep trying?" She followed my gaze, before smirking.

"He tells me he has yet to break you."

"And that bothers him?"

"Deeply. He trains all the newborns that come to us." She explained, "It's frustrating to him that you still have your own mentality. That you don't just follow orders. That you still fight."

"He just needs to get over it." I replied, sitting beside her. Jason, looking our way, groaned but shook his head. She laughed.

"I like you." She said, looking to me, "Just trust me. We're not all horrible like you think we are. You'll see. They always do."

"They always do?"

"There are always ones like you, who refuse to give in at first. You're not the first who has fought against becoming a brainwashed lackey for the Volturi guard." She responded, "But you are the first that's refused to give in for so long."

The training session was finished, and I stood as everyone began to leave the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Leandra." Liz said, standing, "All I ask is to just take a look around." I gave her a small smile, nodding. I watched her leave, and went to follow before Andrew caught my hand. I turned to face him, laughing a little.

"I have to stay for a little while." He informed me, "Jason wants to work with me a bit. Teach me a bit before tomorrow's session. I'll come by your room tonight." I nodded, letting him know I understood. I wrapped my arms around him, letting him hold me for a moment, before he pulled away.

"Have a pleasant evening, Leandra." He said, giving me a small smile, "See you later."

On my way back upstairs, my head buzzed with everything I'd heard that day. It confused me, nearly making my head hurt. What if everything everyone told me was true? I was grateful that Carlisle was here with me, and it was true that he'd made his own choices, despite Caius' pressure.

I told Liz I would look around. Try to see things from a different perspective. I still couldn't understand why they were telling me to do that. It went against everything my instincts were telling me. I had a sinking feeling that the longer I was here, the more confused I would get until I gave in either way. I hated Caius with a passion, but Liz didn't seem so bad. She seemed like someone who had a less than happy past. If she could learn to be okay here, why couldn't I?

Because I had a family.

I had a family back home, but I also had family here. Andrew didn't want to leave, and I knew that. I wondered if I'd ever be able to persuade him. Carlisle, on the other hand, had a family as well. He was a coven leader, and owed more than this to his mate. It didn't make sense to me how he could just leave her behind, just to follow me into the pits of hell. Unless he believed he really could make a difference, or that he really could change my fate.

I stepped into my room, closing the door quietly behind me. I laid across my bed, facing the window. The sky outside was burning a deep orange color with the setting sun. My first day here, and I was already confused. I wondered what my first night would hold.

**A/N: Well, here's chapter seven. (:  
Thank you to those that reviewed. It really means a lot.  
In other news, I created a Facebook account, just for updates. In case anyone is curious.  
To find me, search for: ****KNeu Neu**. Add me if you want updates on stories, RL, or whatever. Just thought I'd put that out there.  
Got some awesome news recently and believe me, it helps.  
Anyhoo, chapter eight to come soon. Realistically, I'll aim for the next couple of days.  
Until next time, readers. (:  



	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I laid there for over two hours, just staring outside at the darkening sky. Watching the bright orange fade into dark blue, then finally black. Dotted with stars. I was trying so hard to make things make sense. I knew what was important, and I couldn't understand why Carlisle would forget that.

I understood that he would opt for the survival route, but he was way too compliant for it to only be survival. It didn't make any sense to me. It's like he stopped caring. Like he'd forgotten just what the family meant to him, what they meant to me.

A knock at the door never made me turn. I just laid there on my stomach, watching the small, rectangular window.

"Come in." I replied quietly, not really up to moving. I knew by the way they walked that this wasn't Andrew. A quiet sigh confirmed my suspicion.

"I know this is hard on you." Carlisle told me, getting to work building a fire in the fireplace. For what reason, I didn't know. Probably to add just a bit of warmth to the room when I refused to add it myself. Both metaphorically and literally.

I shrugged gently, not turning. I wasn't exactly depressed. I was, but that wasn't what took my energy. I was numb. So deep in thought, I didn't feel anything.

"It has to be harder on you." I murmured quietly.

"How do you mean?" He asked gently.

"I mean," I sighed, finally rolling over onto my back and looking at him, "I know I miss the family. I can only imagine how you're feeling." He paused briefly, his movement to place a log into the fireplace halting for a few seconds.

"Of course I miss them." He replied nearly silently, moving again, "I miss them with all my heart."

"Then why are you here?" I asked quietly, "Carlisle, why didn't you fight?"

"I have my reasons, Leandra." He said, standing from his kneeled position, "I explained the main reason to you already."

"Because you didn't want anyone to die?" He came to sit beside me.

"Exactly." I looked down at my hands folded on my stomach. I was quiet for a few moments, before looking up at him.

"What did you leave to go do?" I asked, "Before the humans were brought in."

"I had to call the family." He said, "And speak with Takoda. It was asked of me to offer a truce. Between the Volturi, our family, and the wolves. In exchange for their cooperation, we'd never visit their area again. They'd live in peace, if we could live in peace."

I paused, a small frown coming to my face as I sat up, "When you say that we'd never visit their area again.." I trailed off.

"I meant all of us, Leandra." He said quietly, "When, and if, a visitation is allowed, they would have to come here."

"You're thinking about staying?" I asked, quiet shock in my voice, "For good?"

"I'm only saying that I've perfected my ability to adapt, Leandra." He said, "Since the day I created Edward, my family has meant everything to me. Yesterday, I was promised a way to keep them safe. As long as I'm here, proving to be cooperative, they stay safe."

"But what about us?" I murmured, "I'm trying to be cooperative, but it's so hard. I don't want to adapt. I don't want to be cooperative. I don't want to hold my tongue. All I want to do is go home. That's it." I looked down. I hadn't realized how much heartbreak I was allowing in my voice until I was being pulled into a hug.

"I know." He told me quietly, "Me too." It did make it easier to bear knowing he wasn't going along with this purely on his own. He was going along with this to keep everybody else safe. He wasn't doing this out of enjoyment, but I couldn't help but feel like there was something else wrong.

"How did the training session go?" He finally asked, concern in his voice.

"It went alright, surprisingly." I answered, knowing he wanted to change the subject, "I met another girl there. She told me she's been here for quite awhile. Already knew everything about me, which was weird."

"It doesn't seem so odd, considering how high esteem you were held."

"I know." I said, nodding, "We had a conversation. It was nice to talk with someone who wasn't a complete-" I cut off at a knock at the door, and I only then realized that it'd gotten dark. I sighed, looking to the window at the night sky, "That'd be Andrew."

"You don't seem thrilled." He observed, standing up. I followed, laughing a little.

"Just nervous." I admitted, "I don't even know what happened earlier, but it's.. It's different now." Understanding came to his eyes and he nodded, giving me a small smile. He patted my upper arm gently before turning, heading for the door.

Carlisle let him in, and I stood there, waiting for him to come up the steps. He finally stepped up them, and I looked to him, listening to the door close quietly. His smile was sweet, and I couldn't help but return it.

"I see Jason let you live." I said, laughing a little.

"Yeah." He replied, "I made it, despite his efforts." He laughed quietly as well, looking down. He paused, and it was quiet in the room for a moment, before he looked back up at me, "Leandra, I felt that too." I looked down this time.

"I honestly don't know what it was." I replied quietly. He stepped over, softly taking my face between his hands and turning my face up to look at him.

"It means we're meant for each other." He said, smiling a little.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, a hint of teasing in my voice.

"Oh, I don't know." He said, "Would telling you to follow your heart sound too corny?"

"Only a little." I replied quietly, and we both laughed. Our laughter faded and the way he looked into my eyes told me all he was feeling was real. It made me want to shy away, and I tried to look down, but his hands wouldn't let me.

"Leandra, I know it's been a long time. Really, I get that, but I want you to know. I've _never_ felt for anyone the way I feel about you. Never. Nobody has ever taken your place, and nobody ever could." I smiled a little, trying to look down again.

"Andrew-"

"Just listen for a second." He whispered, "That day, when I thought I'd screwed everything up, I tried to comfort myself with the thought that I'd be able to make up for it tomorrow, but.." He paused, a frown coming to his face, "I never saw you again. I knew something wasn't right. I knew something was wrong. I didn't know before exactly how wrong it was, but I knew it wasn't like you to stay mad that long. I was so worried about you. Then, I saw you again. Albeit, the situation wasn't the best, but.. It was still one of the best days of my life."

"You don't know how close I came to killing you."

"I know." He said, "I could see the pain in your eyes. I knew you were hurting, and I knew the only way to ease that pain would have been to give you my blood. I would have given it to you. Without a second thought." That surprised me, "I was that relieved to see you again." He paused, "I don't regret what happened back there. Do you know why I volunteered myself?"

"Because you thought it'd keep me from having to make a choice."

"Partly." He said quietly, "Because Caius approached me, and told me what his intentions were. I knew he'd be taking you, and.. Well, I made a selfish decision. I didn't want you to be taken again. I couldn't lose you again, so I asked him to take me too. Just so we could be together."

I frowned, and he continued, "We couldn't be together before. Not with my blood causing you so much pain. Now we can." He laughed a little, "I guess what I'm getting at is.. I love you, Leandra. I always have, and now I always will. Since I first saw you sitting on those swings as kids. All I'm asking for, is for you to trust me when I say that I'd never hurt you." He was quiet now, probably waiting for my response.

I honestly didn't know what to say. I looked down successfully this time, but he stayed directly in front of me.

"I'm afraid." I finally admitted to him.

"You don't have to be." He assured quietly.

"Yes, I do." I insisted, looking up at him, "If I accept, if I choose to trust you, if I let myself fall for you again, it'll only hurt that much more when I lose you." I didn't want to let him know that I already had fallen. He seemed confused, so I sighed, "Nine years ago, before I was taken, my family faced a very grave threat."

"The Volturi." He nodded, obviously having been told the story already.

"I had a vision the night before they showed up. In that vision, I witnessed Carlisle lose his life." His eyes grew sad, knowing what that probably did to me, "In that vision, I saw what Carlisle losing his life did to Esme. I can't handle much more pain, Andrew. I've already faced so much."

"You won't lose me." He said, pulling me to him. He wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me again the way he had in the hallway.

"You don't know that." I shook my head, stepping back, "I'm a future-seer and I can't even say for certain. I'm scared to get close to anyone the way you're asking me to get close to you, because I just know all it's going to do is hurt me in the end."

"Just give me a chance." He plead quietly.

"I can't do that. I can't just give you a chance. I can't put myself through that."

"Isn't what you felt earlier just a little bit worth the small fear of someday losing me?" He asked. I looked down.

"That's what is confusing me." I murmured, sighing. Without another word, he stepped forward and took my face between his hands, turning my face upwards again. His eyes met mine, and I knew what he wanted, but he held himself back.

"I'm confused, too." He told me, "But you know what? It's completely worth it." I smiled a little and he returned it before it faded, "I know it's hard, being away from your family, and I know that one day, you'll find a way to return to them. Until then, though, you have me. I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you."

I was quiet, sighing and looking down. I reached up and took his hand in mine, watching the way our hands looked together.

"Leandra?" I looked back up at his changed tone. He hesitated for a few seconds, before he asked what he wanted to ask me, "Can I kiss you again?"

I'd never expected this, and it caught me off guard. I wasn't prepared for this. I hesitated, meeting his eyes, letting my apprehension enter mine.

"May I?" He asked again, and I knew he really wanted to. I couldn't find my voice, but the nodding of my head voiced my answer.

Without hesitation, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I wasn't prepared for the emotions that exploded in my stomach. Somehow stronger than before, which I never thought possible. My eyes closed, and I gasped quietly against him.

This kiss was so different from the last one I'd gotten from him. Instead of the innocent peck on the lips he'd given me, his lips moved against mine in a fluid movement, taking yet giving. Causing my head to spin. I didn't have much experience kissing anyone, but he didn't seem to mind, so I assumed I was doing okay in the way my lips responded to his.

This was the first actual kiss we'd ever shared together, and I knew I'd never forget it. His hands came up, gently cupping my face again. His thumbs softly caressing my cheeks. I couldn't concentrate on anything but kissing him, so I never realized my hands were balled in his shirt, pulling him closer.

I don't know how long we stood there, but eventually, his lips began to demand more from mine. That's when I knew to back away, to pull back and let him calm down a little. He tried to keep our lips together, but eventually pulled away as well, not wanting to over step.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him. Seeing him differently, knowing my feelings for him were sealed. Permanent.

"Wow." He murmured, chuckling a little. His hands kept my cheeks between them, still softly caressing, and he pressed another, softer kiss to my lips briefly, and pulled back again. I bit my lip and nodded, agreeing to his single worded description of what had just happened.

I stepped forward again and wrapped my arms around him, resting my cheek against his chest. He returned the embrace, his arms enveloping me in the way I was quickly beginning to love.

"I love you, Leandra." He murmured, "You don't have to say it back yet, but just know that I always will. I'll never go anywhere, and I'll never hurt you. I know you've had.. A not so pleasant past, but.. I'll never hurt you. Ever." God, how did he know just what to say? I melted on the inside, my heart breaking at his words. The soft way he told me that.

"All I'm asking in return," He continued gently, "Is to just give me a chance to prove that to you. Don't be afraid of me, don't shy away. I guess I'm only asking you to trust me."

"I love you too, Andrew." I finally whispered in response.

He seemed to sigh in relief, holding me closer. Tightening his hold, letting me know that he'd never let me go.

I'd never felt this feeling before.

I'd always been one person. I'd been my own, but suddenly, my burdens became his as well. His became mine. My entire world, everything I knew, seemed to shift and allowed him in to carry the weight of my entire world with me. In that one moment, I wasn't just one person anymore. My life was now his, and his became mine. We were each other's lives, and that was something I knew would never fade. No matter how long we both lived.

Part of me wanted to fight this, but I knew I'd never be able to. My instinct to protect myself wanted to step forward, but even it wasn't strong enough to combat the weight of this. The weight I'd taken on by accepting him this way was stronger than I was. Again, it wanted to fold me to my knees, but I refused to release him. I needed him so much more than I thought I ever would need someone, and in the very second I chose to trust him, to allow him into my life that way, I realized that.

My love for him suddenly nearly physically hurt with the intensity of it. In that one second, my life had changed. The meaning of my existence had shifted, it had turned into something much more than I'd ever imagined it being before.

My closed eyes wanted to tear up, and I wanted to cry.

"I'm so afraid." I didn't realize I'd said that out loud. He pressed his lips to the top of my head, burying his nose in my hair.

"I know." He whispered, "I know. But I'll never go anywhere. You're stuck with me now."

I wanted to laugh at that, but couldn't. I was still breathless. Overwhelmed. The internal fight I held against myself, the struggle to protect myself but also needing him, was violent.

Suddenly, I no longer cared. I opened my eyes slowly, and when he was still there in my arms, I huffed out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Liz's earlier words coming back to me. If it lasted ten minutes, a year, or the rest of my life, I didn't care. I would let myself just be happy. I would find a way to make everything right again tomorrow, but for tonight, I would give happiness a try.

Consequences, be damned.

I pulled away, looking up at him. I leaned up quickly, kissing the end of his nose playfully before jumping away. He seemed surprised at the change in me, but went along with it. He pounced, but wasn't quite fast enough. Laughing as he missed a second time, I led him from the room. Our chase led us up and down the halls, our laughter echoing loudly around us. It seemed silly to act this way, but after so many years of being serious, when I gave myself the opportunity to be happy, I let myself be playful.

He didn't seem to mind either, actively pursuing me as if it were normal.

Our laughter had gained the attention of those standing guard outside the round room just up the hall. They smirked, shaking their heads. My attention was taken by them watching us play, allowing Andrew to catch me. His arms came around my waist, spinning me around and landing me against the wall. Not harshly, but lovingly. My quiet giggle even echoed in the hallway, as did his quiet chuckle. Leaning forward, he kissed me gently, claiming my attention again.

The rest of the night consisted of returning to my room, and letting him hold me. I wasn't comfortable with taking the next step, and he understood that. His arm held me securely to him, softly playing with my hair as I laid across his chest. I adjusted during that time. Letting the overwhelming feeling of love sink in, letting myself get used to him.

No words were spoken in those few hours. We just laid together on the bed, cuddled close and easing from the day we'd had. We watched the sky outside lighten, brighten with the rising of the sun. As soon as the first rays hit the side of the building, we were interrupted. Both called on different tasks.

Unwillingly, we parted ways.

Three days later, our first job came. There was a coven just north of here with a newborn unable to be controlled. Causing too many problems. Strangely, I couldn't wait to get out, having been cooped up too long. Caius had hand chosen a few of us to go along. Naturally, choosing me among the first to go. Andrew was to stay behind, which I hated, but agreed with.

It wasn't often that Carlisle and I saw each other anymore. Hardly ever, in fact.

The day after our arrival, Carlisle had been tasked to meet with the information gatherers upstairs, and find out what they knew. The ones that always did the scouting, listening to stories of rules possibly being broken all around the world. There were so many of them, constantly coming and going.

Me, however. Caius had me constantly downstairs, working with Jason again until my fight was perfected. Hours and hours were spent, dedicated only to training. I could hardly find time to be with Andrew, much less find Carlisle.

Andrew and I still found time to spend at least a few minutes with each other. From what I learned, Andrew was learning to be the back-up brawn to the guard. Instead of the guard protecting the leaders like I was, he would be part of the group that protected us.

I met up with Carlisle that afternoon before we headed off, noting with worry the black in his eyes. Everybody else being fed was quickly getting to him. However, he still refused. Denied the fact that anything was wrong. It really made me feel bad that I was able to give in.

"Carlisle." I said quietly, "Maybe you should-"

"No." He replied, shaking his head, "I can hold on."

"Are you sure?" I asked, "Maybe on this trip, I can find you a deer or something. I think you've earned it."

"We'll see." I looked over as Caius came to our side, "I'll consider it. Depending fully on how well you do." I nodded, looking to Jason next.

"Who's running the training today?" I asked curiously.

"William." He answered and I nodded, "When we get back, I want to work on your agility. You're still too slow." I groaned, shaking my head.

"Again?" I asked, "Come on, Jason." I hated working on my agility. That often involved multiple opponents, and a lot of time spent on my back.

"Yes. Again." He growled.

"I think I've gotten better." I argued, frowning.

"Better isn't good enough." He replied.

"All I want is a few hours off." I grumbled, "I've hardly seen Andrew since Tuesday."

"Yes." Jason frowned, "I have heard you've chosen him. That's probably what is distracting you."

"Really, now?" Caius' attention was piqued, and I noticed that Carlisle's was as well. They hadn't heard, apparently.

"I don't think that's any of your guys' business." I mumbled, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"Everything having to do with you is my business." Jason corrected, "It's my job to make sure you're the best at what you do, and that's protecting them." He gestured to Caius, Carlisle, and Marcus as he made his way slowly over, "Distracting yourself isn't the way to achieve that, is it?"

"You don't have to worry about that." I grumbled and his eyes narrowed. Without warning, Jason's hand snapped out toward Caius, and I reacted. In a flurry of motion, I grabbed hold of his arm, and dropped to the floor, pulling him with me. With momentum, I rolled quickly, and with a growl of exertion, I suddenly sent him across the hall. He hit the wall hard enough to cause cracks to spread away from his small impact crater in the stone.

"Impressive." Marcus complimented, smiling calmly at me.

"I agree." Caius added, smiling as well, "Good job, Leandra."

"I can do my job just fine." I told Jason as he made his way back over, shaking off the whipping I gave him.

"Well.." He growled, "There's always room for improvement."

"Don't be silly." Caius said, and we both looked to him, "I hardly think a few hours will disrupt your schedule, Jason. She's not asking for much." I stared, surprise in my eyes. I glanced to Carlisle, noticing his gaze on the floor. He didn't seem surprised at Caius' words, or lenience. I worried about him now, frowning. Something wasn't right. Was the lack of blood effecting him more than I thought before? It hadn't been that long since we hunted. I took a careful step toward him.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, concerned. He looked up and smiled gently.

"I'm fine, Leandra." He replied just as quietly, "Don't worry." This time, when I met his eyes, I knew something was wrong. His eyes were dark, but that wasn't what worried me. I saw a slight hint of pain there. Indecision. Confusion, even. I'd never seen confusion like this before, and it worried me.

My brow creased, and I frowned

Caius sighed, "Shall we?"

Lucas had been chosen as well, just because his gift was useful. Alec, as usual. Total, four guard members and the three of them. The coven we were going to see was reportedly small, two members and the newborn. Lucas and I took the back, Jason and Alec up front.

We located them seven and a half miles outside of town, the leader scolding the newborn female who crouched defensively over two bodies. Her dark brown hair fluttering softly in the slow breeze that drifted through the grassy area. As soon as we stopped, the two mature members of the coven spun, obviously not having expected our arrival.

I knew the routine by now. This was familiar. Lucas and I moved to the side, but in front. Ready to do whatever was necessary to defend them. We stared them down, just daring them to move a muscle in a threatening way.

"Good evening." Caius said, stepping forward slowly. I had my eyes on the newborn, who was obviously aware something wasn't right. It slowly started to dawn on her that she'd messed up. That we weren't there to idly chat.

"She's learning." The male leader tried to assure him, "I-It won't happen again."

"It's already happened too often." Caius told him, false dread in his voice, "I'm afraid you're aware of the consequences." He looked to Jason, nodding.

"We'll leave the area." The leader said quickly, making Jason pause midstep, "Please."

"Move aside." Caius sighed, "Or you will die as well."

"Caius.." I murmured, "Maybe we should-"

"Silence." Caius snapped my way, "If I wanted your opinion, I would ask for it."

"She's a newborn." I insisted, "They're making an honest effort to teach her. Sometimes things happen-"

"Are you questioning my decision?" He growled, turning to face me now.

"Of course not." I replied, averting my gaze, "All I'm saying is perhaps, just this once, we could-"

"We do not give second chances." He corrected me sharply, "That is something everyone seems to grasp, but you." I was starting to get pissed.

"Not every offense should equal death." I told him tightly, "I think all that's required here is a reprimand."

"Reprimands obviously do not work." He corrected, staring me down, "She needs firm hand-"

"Like I did?" I finally snapped, a quiet growl in my voice, "I was every bit as wild as she is, and then some. You didn't do a damn thing to stop me."

"If there is one thing I cannot stand, Leandra.." Caius' voice was livid, but nearly silent, "Is insubordination. Especially during moments like this."

I kept my eyes averted, "I promise, it's unintentional. All I'm doing is making a point." I kept my tone polite, "All I'm saying is please. Give them one chance."

Our attention was claimed as the three of them suddenly ran. As fast as they could, running away. Caius, more angry than I'd ever seen him, growled and pointed to Jason, Lucas and Alec. Instantly, they were gone as well. After the three of them, and Caius' eyes turned back to me.

"Caius." Marcus murmured in a quiet tone, "Remember your temper."

"Leandra, let me ask you something." He growled, "What just happened?" I was quiet, unable to answer at first, "Hmm?"

"They ran away." I answered.

"Correct." He said, "And why were they able to do that?"

"Because I was arguing with you."

"Exactly." He nodded, "And what have you learned here tonight?"

"Don't argue again."

"Right." He nodded again.

"But Caius-" His slap this time sent me to the ground, and I was pushing myself up as he came at me again, ready to kick me. Carlisle's hand on his shoulder made him pause. He looked back at Carlisle, obviously rethinking.

"Right." He growled in agreement, "I need her alive." He took a deep breath, letting me climb back to my feet, biting back a growl, "When we return, Jason will be working with you. I want to be sure this will never happen again." I didn't argue.

"Leandra." Caius' voice was calmer now, but I paid him no attention.

For a split second, I picked up a scent on the warm breeze. It was incredibly faint, there one second, and gone the next. Taking my attention away from how much trouble I was in briefly. I scanned the area around us, suddenly tense.

"Now she can't even afford to give me her attention." Caius growled.

"Shut up for a minute." I growled in return, stepping away from him. Looking around in the darkness, I caught the scent again, coming from the right of where we stood.

Outraged, Caius turned suddenly and was about to grab a hold of me, when I dashed forward, meeting the one coven member we didn't realize was around head on. He'd stood back, pouncing when nobody expected it. I expected it, however, and ran forward to catch him.

Doing so was highly dangerous, proven by the way he managed to tackle me harshly to the ground. I only did so to keep him away from the three behind me. Surprised, Caius stepped back, urging Carlisle and Marcus to do the same as I dealt with my opponent fiercely.

A few times, he nearly managed to get a hold of me, but I was just quick enough to avoid that. The first few minutes of the struggle was me avoiding his grabs. A lot of dodging and slapping. Once I flung him off of me for just a split second to get to my feet again, only to have to meet him head on again.

It was a rough struggle, lasting a few minutes, until I managed to twist his head off with my legs.

I rolled into a crouch before his head even hit the ground. I looked down at the member of the, probably now destroyed, coven we'd come to visit with bared teeth. Panting my growls, I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

"Well, now." Caius said, his tone no longer angry, "I do believe you have proven yourself. I recognize that trait from a year ago." His tone held pride now, and I sighed deeply as I stood up, "Very useful, indeed." We looked over as Lucas, Alec, and Jason all returned. I turned my eyes to Carlisle, finally beginning to calm down.

"It's done." Jason reported, "We got them." I looked down, shaking my head a little. This bothered me more than I thought it would. I was becoming a trained killer again, and that didn't sit right with me. Caius and Jason stood talking, and the longer we stayed there, facing what I'd done, the more uneasy I got.

"Can we go back now?" I finally asked, interrupting whatever Jason was saying.

"No." Caius told me as if it were obvious, "We'll be waiting here for quite awhile longer." I sighed as he looked to Carlisle, "Do what you need to do. Jason and Lucas will accompany you, but make it fast. Leandra is eager to return." He gave a grateful nod, and started off.

I took a few steps away, kneeling in the grassy field. I sat on my heels, looking up at the starry sky, just waiting.

As impossible as it sounded, I was tired. Even with finding such a new emotion in Andrew, I was tired. I hated killing others, I realized, because I wondered what it would be like to be in their position. I wondered what it would be like to finally cease to exist. I was tired, so very tired of having to fight to survive. I was so tired of having obstacles in my way. To be weighted down, carrying the weight of my past.

I was tired of having to adapt. Of having so many things go wrong, of nothing going right. All I wanted to do was just rest. To just lay down, to give up, to quit. All I wanted was true, uninterrupted peace. I loved my family more than I could ever begin to describe, but I was tired. I wondered what it would be like to die. I closed my eyes, hanging my head as a breeze surrounded me, blowing my hair across my face.

I listened to someone slowly come to my side, but didn't bother looking up. I just opened my eyes, looking at the grass under my knees.

"I recognize you." Marcus told me, and I sighed, shaking my head.

"I don't understand." I admitted quietly.

"I recognize you. The way you're feeling right this very moment." He explained slowly, "The Volturi has a way of wearing us immortals down. Creating wounds in you that cannot heal. Metaphorical, of course. Death is not dealt to us the way we crave it to be. It takes, and takes from us until all we have left to give is our life, but it will not take that."

I listened silently, blinking slowly, my gaze on the grass, "It's tragic. It is. No one will dare contest that. Least of all, the guard. All I can tell you, is how very deeply sorry I am, Miss Leandra. I am sorry to say that you have many, many more years ahead of you. This weight will not grow easier to bear with time. This burden will not fade. It will only grow harder, heavier, more painful to carry with time." I closed my eyes again, "Until the only thing that eases your tortured heart, is the desperate hope for death."

A parting pat to the back of my head let me know he was leaving, and he turned, making his way back to Caius and Alec. I realized then how small I really was. The back of my head was small enough to nearly fit in the palm of his hand. Despite the fact that I'd grown up significantly in the last few years of my human life, I was still small for my age.

Realizing that made me feel small. It had been quite awhile since I'd had that feeling, and it hurt. A whisper quiet, pain-filled tear-less sob escaped my lips, and my hands clenched on my knees. I was tired, and there was no end in sight.

I looked back at Caius and Alec talking quietly, Marcus being the only one looking my way. There could be an end in sight, if I chose to do what I suddenly thought of doing. I thought better of it, however. Thinking of Andrew, and how painful it would be for him to lose me. That would be a pain unlike any other.

I sighed, looking down as I shook my head again.

I stayed in that position until Carlisle returned about an hour later. Silently rising to my feet, I moved into position beside Jason without a word. His eyes were on me, probably seeing the pain in my eyes. The complete discontent with the entire situation.

During the returning run, I thought I caught another scent, but I ignored it. Not wanting another immortal to lose their life tonight. They weren't harming anyone. Probably only observing. After a moment, it too faded, but in my painfully numb thoughts, it occurred to me that I recognized that scent.

"Caius." Carlisle spoke before I could think about that too much, "I'd like a private word when we return."

"Of course." He replied, giving him a nod.

As soon as we arrived, as soon as I knew the three leaders were safe, I headed straight for my room. Heading through the halls quickly, wanting to get as far away from Caius as possible. If only for a few minutes.

"Leandra." I ignored Jason's call behind me, continuing on. I slammed the door behind me, running my hands into my hair and tightening my fists in it as I squatted to the floor, folding enough to press my forehead against my knees. Perched there on the floor on the balls of my toes, I hid my face in my folded arms and closed my eyes.

I stayed in that position for several minutes, a knock at the door not being enough to break me out of it.

"Go away." I mumbled.

Naturally, the door opened anyway. I caught Andrew's scent before he even made it up the stairs, but didn't bother looking up. I didn't want him to see me like this. He didn't comment, though, and only kneeled in front of me with a quiet sigh. Pulling me to him without a word.

I kneeled up, returning his embrace as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's only been three days." I mumbled, "And I'm already in so much pain."

"I would say that I understand," He said, "But I don't. I've never been in the position you're in."

"I know." I replied, "Thanks for trying, though."

"What can I do?" He asked, "To ease your pain?"

"Nothing." I sighed, pulling back and sitting on my heels again, "There's nothing anyone can do."

"I hate seeing you so sad." He murmured sadly, "It hurts me."

"There isn't anything you can do." I shook my head, "I'll probably be fine after while. I have to be." He studied me for a few seconds, before he sighed.

"I've got an idea." He murmured, standing and taking my hand, pulling me with him. He tugged me to the door, peeking his head out and looking up and down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked, following him.

"To find Liz." He replied, "She can get you in to see Corin." I planted my feet, stopping myself from taking another step, my boots squeaking a little on the marble floor of the hallway as I did so. He stopped as well, looking back at me, confused.

"That didn't work on me nine years ago. I'm not attempting it now." I growled defensively, "Is that why you're so comfortable here? Is that why you want to stay?" The realization slammed into me suddenly, taking my breath.

It all made sense now.

I'd forgotten about Corin, and her gift. The contentment she gave someone was nearly irresistible, and I heard it had an addictive tendency to it. It made those she gave it to content, alright with what they were doing. It made them complacent, and it made it easier to get them to do whatever they were wanted to do.

Many years ago, about a year after first arriving, Aro had me visit with her. Puzzling him when it didn't work. The only gift I'd been immune to was Corin's.

Perhaps that's why Carlisle's personality had suddenly changed. How easily he seemed to step into Aro's role. As far as I knew, there was no way to combat her gift without the one under its effects feeling unwell.

"She can help you, Leandra." He reasoned gently, "She'll help you adjust."

"Andrew, I don't want to adjust." I explained, "I want to go home."

"Please." He finally sighed, "I hate seeing you this way, and I know that I'm going to hate seeing you disappointed even more. She'll help you-"

"She doesn't help." I argued, "Corin drugs you. That's not helping. All it does is keep the members of the guard content with committing murder." With that, I spun. Heading back up the hall. I was pissed again, worry fueling me. Andrew followed.

It definitely explained everything. Why Carlisle seemed to ease into his new role without much of a problem. The only emotional response I remember him giving the entire time we'd been here, was when Caius hit me, or otherwise mistreated me. Otherwise, he seemed numb. Indifferent.

Content.

"Leandra." Andrew called, following me as I strode straight into the round room.

"Caius." I called firmly, and he turned from where he stood talking with Carlisle, "What the hell did you do?"

"I'm afraid I don't follow." Though he did seem pleased he had managed to upset me without having to do anything.

"Corin?" I demanded, "Are you kidding me?" I was stopped by Jason, shoved back before I could reach him, and I watched as his smile grew.

"I was waiting for you to figure it out." He said, "I'll admit, it took you awhile longer than I thought it would."

I growled, my fight having returned.

"Leandra, it's fine." Carlisle said, and I turned my eyes to his. Honestly, I didn't trust anything he said anymore. All those urging me to just give up weren't really themselves. I couldn't believe it took me this long to realize that.

Jason continued to hold me at arms length, and now and then, I struggled.

"You sure are a funny little thing." Caius chuckled. He looked me over a moment before shaking his head, "Get her out of my sight." I was shoved backwards instantly, Jason pursuing me toward the door, "Andrew, I'd like a word."

"I tried to help her, Caius." I heard him say on my way out, "She refused."

"I understand." Caius replied, "We'll just have to keep trying. All I want is for her to be comfortable."

My quest to find a way out of here, and to get home just got exponentially harder.

**A/N: I apologize for this taking so long to come out, but here it is. Next chapter should be the last, and I'm not sure if I'll be heading toward another. Once this one has ended, I'll probably be spending most of my time going through, and fixing the stories I have up. From beginning to end. Just editing.  
Until next chapter, dear readers. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I sat in my room for hours that night, more upset than I had been during my entire stay here. Somehow, it was easier thinking that Carlisle had given in on his own. Knowing it was only as a result of someone else's gift made it harder on me. It pissed me off.

It made sense, though. It explained why he'd give in so easily, just trusting that the family would move on without him, but something I couldn't figure out was why I hadn't been effected by it. Why hadn't Caius forced me into a room with her? Perhaps it was because he knew she'd already tried before, and it didn't work then? I'd always heard that if someone was immune to a gift as a human, being turned wouldn't change that.

Carlisle had even more of an attachment to the family than I did, so it shouldn't have been so easy for Corin to convince him to be content away from them. Maybe Chelsea was involved, but I doubted it. I hadn't seen a hint of Corin around, so that would probably mean she came around when I was occupied. Training, or otherwise. Or she spent time with Carlisle during the day while he visited with the informants. I didn't know.

All I knew, was that I should have realized Carlisle wasn't himself before. I let him down, at least in my mind I did. My fingers, tracing over the pattern on the bedspread paused as a thought crept into my mind. The only way, that I knew of, to take her gift off of those that had had it applied, would probably be to kill her. I sighed, looking down.

I didn't want to kill anyone else. I was tired of killing others, but I looked up slowly, turning my eyes toward the window again. I hated my life and family being threatened even more. If I could rid the world of one more dangerous immortal, I would do it. I would do it in a heartbeat.

She wouldn't be a hard opponent, as she'd been hidden away most of her time spent here.

All I had to do was head up there, the towers in which the wives resided, and claim to only want to feel content. Caius wanted me content, I'd be content. I'd request to visit with her alone, and pray that it was granted. I knew that once she was gone, Caius would know it immediately. I wouldn't be leaving that tower alive.

This, however, was worth dying over.

When I was gone, I could only hope Carlisle had enough sense to get the hell out. He hadn't been influenced by her gift for very long, so hopefully, he wouldn't be effected too badly when it was gone.

Consequences, be damned.

I climbed off the bed, and left the room. Striding quickly up the hall, looking around and making sure I was alone before I started to run. I'd always had a fight in me, and it seemed only fitting that I go out this way. I'd met Carlisle because of a fight what seemed like so many years ago. It was fitting that I say goodbye to him with one.

My place was standing upright, going down swinging. Not laying down, giving up. I _would_ free Carlisle the way he freed me so many years ago. A quiet growl left me without meaning for it to, my deep crimson eyes centered on the staircase leading upwards just up the hall.

I headed up many flights of stairs, knowing exactly where I was going. I steeled myself on my way up to the tower, where I knew Corin was.

Perfecting my innocent, pleading act.

"Well, hello there." I didn't recognize the three guards outside the entrance to the many rooms of the tower, but they seemed to recognize me to a point. And the way their eyes roamed over me told me that this would be easy.

"I need to see Corin." I plead quietly, making my eyes sincerely sad. Two seemed compliant, the third, however, seemed suspicious.

"What for?" He asked quietly.

"Please." I whimpered, internally grinning at how convincing my voice was, "All I want is to feel okay again. I'm tired of fighting this."

"I don't know.." He mumbled, looking me up and down. I subtly grit my teeth. I looked down briefly, before looking back up at him. I might as well play into this obvious appeal I had.

"Please?" My voice was quieter, meeting his eyes with only a small pout on my lips, and only one extra bat of my eyelashes. No need to over-do it.

"Come on, David." The one to the right muttered, "Let the poor girl in. Caius did give the go-ahead."

"Alright." He finally said, his eyes narrowing, "But I'll accompany her." I didn't dare argue with him.

Gently, he turned and knocked on the door. Waiting for a response, he slowly pushed open the door at a soft, feminine invitation.

"I'm sorry to bother you." He said, "But there's someone out here requesting to see Corin. She's insisting it's important."

"Bring her in." I heard and followed him in. I stepped passed him, looking around.

"Well, that's hardly female attire, isn't it?" I caught sight of Athenodora, Caius' wife sitting by the window. Her fair hair hanging straight, cascading over one shoulder like a curtain of gold. I'd only met the two of them once. That was when I was still a small girl, and I hated them back then too.

"What is she doing here?" Sulpicia, Aro's wife, growled. Standing from her seat at a desk. I'd forgotten about this. I hadn't thought about facing her. I looked down, suddenly tense. I knew it was highly probable that she had about zero fighting skills, but I wouldn't want to test it.

"Easy, Sulpicia." I turned at Corin's calm voice, "She's only here for my assistance." She wouldn't be hard to take out. She was taller than me by several inches, but was quite thin. Slighter than me. I'd at least developed some sort of muscle tone in my last human years. She looked as if she'd stayed dainty her whole life. Her dark hair was tightly curled in thick waves that framed her fragile, china-doll face. She had the kind of face that made me nervous. The kind that looked too caring to fear, yet she exuded the air of danger for the strangest reason.

I knew not to underestimate her, however.

"I don't care to know why she's here." Sulpicia replied, her teeth baring with each word, "I want her gone." Should I tell her that Aro really wasn't as good of a man as she seemed to think he was? I decided against it. Why push it?

"Perhaps we should move to another area." Corin murmured, looking to me and nodding stiffly.

Perfect.

I nodded in agreement, holding back my eagerness, and she turned, heading toward a door across the room. I followed slowly, stepping backwards, just so I wasn't taken off guard. I didn't trust Sulpicia. David attempted to follow, but Corin denied it.

"We'll be okay, David." She told him with a smile, "Please. Step out." He eyed me, but nodded nonetheless.

I didn't turn until the door was closed behind me, but I knew we weren't alone. I looked around the small sitting area, meeting Chelsea's eyes as well from her seat beside the fire. Her lighter hair also curled, but not as tightly as Corin's. She watched me closely, obviously either interested, or suspicious.

"What are you doing here, Leandra?" Corin asked gently, her eyes studying me, "You know as well as I do that my gift will not work on you."

"Well," I began quietly, "I thought maybe it would-"

"No." She said, shaking her head slowly, "You also know, as well as I do, that once someone is proven to be immune to a certain gift, it will not work. Even if you're turned. What are you doing here, Leandra?" Her voice was slow, calming. She didn't seem mad. Merely curious. Like a mother, lightly correcting a child.

I looked down. This was harder than I thought. I'd calmed down, her tone proving to be just as effective as her gift. I found myself thinking that Corin didn't deserve to die. I didn't mind her _that_ much...

I shook my head with a growl, glaring toward Chelsea.

"Very good observation, Leandra." Corin murmured, "You caught that. Most others don't." She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, "I suppose you're here to demand that I release Carlisle."

"And Andrew." I said, nodding slowly.

"I'm sorry." She said, "But I can't do that."

"Well, you're going to-"

"No, I mean I literally can't." She said, "It has to run its course. The longer they're away from me, the more it'll fade."

"Like Lucas' gift." I observed quietly.

"Precisely." She nodded, "Unfortunately, the more it fades, the more uncomfortable they become until they come back to me. You can imagine what my day consists of, having to readminister my gift to those that have become addicted to it." She paused, slowly pacing toward me, "And I help them."

"You're not helping them." I corrected tightly, "You're imprisoning them."

"You can view it any way you like, Leandra." She murmured, "But I assure you. The only discomfort comes from their withdrawls." I kept my eyes on her, "I am saddened, however, knowing you're immune to it. If anyone deserved any amount of contentment, it would be you. The poor, unfortunate girl who has survived more than her share of torture."

"Stop it." I growled, "I'd rather be tortured than drugged into thinking I'm happy here."

"Any amount of happiness is better than being bitter over a life you never chose, Leandra." Her tone held an edge of heat behind it, "Isn't it?" I was quiet, watching her step closer, "I can see it. How you _ache_ for it all to end. I get it. I do. I know all you want is to just be happy. You just want things to be okay."

"Stop it." I growled again, stepping back when she got too close.

"Why are you here, Leandra?" She asked in hardly above a whisper, "Such a little thing. I know you didn't come here looking for help." She shook her head. Her dark, curled hair gently swaying, "You came here for another reason."

"All I want is to leave." I told her, "With those that matter most to me."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot make that happen." She said, "I can't help you. It's ultimately Caius' decision." I looked down, steeling myself further. Her eyes studied me. I really couldn't tell if she was onto me or not. The only way I'd figure that out, I figured, was by going for it.

"I thought that might be the case." I mumbled, defeat heavy in my tone. Corin sighed, shaking her head.

"I am sorry." She said, her tone sincere. I glanced back up, my shoulders slouching a bit. The very image of sadness and depression. She was standing directly beside the door. I hoped she stayed. I sighed, turning slowly and stepping gently toward the door. She stayed put, sympathy in her eyes.

"You're right." I told her softly, "All I want is just to be happy."

"I know one day, you'll find a way to do that, darling." She replied, and again, I internally grinned. She didn't know, I was sure, that that day would come sooner rather than later.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you." I told her softly. I was within arms reach as she looked sadly toward Chelsea, who returned her gaze. Perfect opportunity.

Everything seemed to pause for the slightest second.

With no warning, I pounced directly onto her. She caught me instinctively, stumbling back into the small side table. Knocking it over violently, the lamp on it crashing to the floor among the splintering wood. My expert hands twisting her head off in a quarter of a second.

I was swift about the kill, not letting Corin get her bearings. She had no idea what had hit her. I spun as Chelsea darted up, ready to run. Catching a tight hold of her hair, she gave a shriek, and immediately I knew the guards attentions were called.

I reached down, grabbed Corin's immobile body and tossed it halfway into the burning fire, watching as the flames spread quickly down her body, igniting the carpet along with it. Just as I heard the guard's pounding footsteps, I swung Chelsea around, forcing her to her knees in front of me. A deadly grimace on my face. I looked straight into her panicked eyes before dealing the killing blow. Her head came loose just before the door was kicked open. Wood exploding inward, adding to the flames spreading across the carpet.

I closed my eyes, waiting for it.

Something else happened, however. Immediately, it went silent in the doorway. The guards stopping their advance. I glanced back at them, and they stood there, seeming dazed. I didn't know how long this would last, so I wasted no time.

I tossed Chelsea's body onto Corin's, watching the flames on the carpet spreading onto the furniture in the room, as well as the curtains over the windows. I darted quickly from the room, passed the seemingly dazed guards and racing from the tower. I swung down the slightly winding staircase at top speed, still surprised that I was still alive.

I listened to the sounds of fights beginning all throughout the castle. Heavy snarling echoing up and down the hallway, and at first, I didn't understand why. Until it came to me.

It was obvious that once I killed Chelsea, the guard returned their original hatred of each other. Discontent, and dismay over the fact that they'd lost so many years of their life doing the Volturi's bidding. Turning on each other, destroying each other. Panic and chaos ensuing once they had their own mind back.

The consequences of doing what I'd done could be either bad, or very good. I hadn't counted on that, but I hoped it would make my job easier. I was still alive, and I still had a job to do.

I raced up the hall, passed those smart enough to run from the castle instead of fighting each other, heading the opposite direction. Running for freedom.

"Leandra, I knew I liked you!" I recognized Liz's shouted voice as I continued up the hall. I didn't stop to look. I had to get to the round room, and quickly. I continued to listen to viscious fights echoing through the halls, and smell the overwhelming scent of burning wood and dead immortals. Listening as all of those fights destroyed stone, bringing down walls and each other.

Now I knew why Chelsea was so important. I'd pulled the one supporting block in the Volturi, sending it, along with their castle, crumbling to the ground. I made it to the round room, looking around wildly for Carlisle. The only one visable was Marcus.

He sat calmly in his seat, giving me a warm smile.

"Marcus, you should go." I panted in my adrenalin as I jogged up to him, "This place is probably coming down."

"Thank you, Leandra." He said, shaking his head, "Thank you." I searched his eyes, realizing that he was probably just going to stay there, and let the fire envelop him. Finally finding a way out. An end, a true form of peace.

"The last I saw of them," He continued, "They were headed downstairs."

"Thank you." I said, "Marcus, I can't thank you enough. For being so kind to me. Always." He gave a small bow.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Leandra. I'm happy to see your spirit has returned." He replied, "Now you better go. Go, my dear."

I nodded and turned, running from the room. Continuing down the hall, I headed straight for the stairs downward. Again, I had to push passed those running in the opposite direction, watching them flee.

I was saddened by the fact that Marcus would be gone, but I knew this was the greatest gift I could give him. The ability to die.

All through the halls, doors were half open, fires burning inside those rooms as well, slowly crawling outward into the halls, enveloping the wood between the stone blocks which was the foundation of the castle. Crumbling by the second, I had to find Carlisle and Andrew.

This search reminded me so much of just last week, when I had to do the same thing. Except that time, the place wasn't burning to the ground.

I threw open the door to the training room. This room seeming the only to be untouched by flames. So far.

As soon as I stepped foot into the room, I was thrown forward, tackled violently to the floor. I rolled with whoever it was, my snarls echoing loudly in the room and the burning hallway. I was thrown to my back, and pinned roughly. Looking up, I already knew who it was.

"You have destroyed _everything_!" Caius snarled down at me, "You will die along with my legacy!" I bared my teeth and arched, bucking him off me. I flew to my feet, but he was suddenly there again, slamming into me. I flew back, his pounce sending me across the floor, gouging more out of the stone floor.

I gave a snarl, fighting out from under him, rolling away as he pursued me. I made it to my feet, shoving him backwards. We sparred, both growling heatedly. He'd move to grab me, and I'd counter, slamming his hands away as quickly as I could. Jumping back, dodging desperately. He definitely tested me, and I had not one second of reprieve.

I hardly noticed when the fire made it to our room. Catching the door first, and slowly crawling along the far wall. It distracted me momentarily, and that gave Caius the upper hand. He grabbed my neck, lifting me off my feet and spinning, throwing me violently against the wall.

I fought, and I fought hard, but soon, he'd managed to overwhelm me. I winced roughly as his hand wound itself in my hair, pulling me down to the floor. His legs squeezed my arms to my sides, his arm on the back of my neck and his hand in my hair. All of his weight centered on the middle of my back.

I couldn't move. No matter how hard I twisted, I was stuck. He'd overpowered me. I'd finally found an opponent I couldn't win against.

"I'm going to watch you burn, Leandra." He growled into my ear, "If it's the last thing I do, but unfortunately, you won't be alive to feel it." I closed my eyes, watching my entire life flash before my eyes. Just as I had with my final moments as a human, I saw my entire life. All the pain I'd lived with, all the things I'd been through. It all came to this one moment. This one, final page in the book of my life.

Just as Caius added pressure, slow pressure to my neck, letting me feel every spidery crack in my skin, I was suddenly free, and Caius was hitting the wall across the room.

Instantly, I sprang away, rolling to safety. I looked to who had freed me, and I was surprised by who it was. Carlisle countered my movement, standing defensively in front of me. I felt my neck repairing itself by the second, and I couldn't believe the warning sounds coming from him.

Without wasting a second, Caius righted himself and started for us. A pang of fear raced through me as Carlisle strode forward, meeting him.

They met with snarls that rang heavy in the room. I'd heard Caius' snarls before, but never had I heard Carlisle's. It shocked me into stillness, demanding a respect I'd never imagined before.

Among the roaring of the fire spreading, crawling slowly across the walls and higher, reaching the ceiling, the snarls were heavy. Thick. I'd never heard anything so breath-taking before. I stood watching in awe, shocked into stillness. I couldn't believe it was Carlisle that fought for me, who was defending me. I'd never seen him raise a hand to anyone before, except in a vision that never happened.

Never before my eyes like this. Never right in front of me.

I'd never seen him move like this. The vision I'd had of him facing Aro so many years ago was so different. That fight was over before it started, because of how distracted by rage he'd been. Now, however, Carlisle kept his temper in check, but allowed a fire to fuel him to be faster, stronger and a hell of a lot more dangerous.

Carlisle was never one I'd ever thought to consider dangerous, as he'd never shown me reason to consider him to be, but this was a whole new side to him.

The fight seemed to go on forever, but soon, one had won.

Tossing the head away from him with a heavy growl of disgust. I watched, my eyes wide, reflecting the flames in the room as the winner slowly walked up to me. His eyes still burned with the intensity of the fight, also reflecting the flames brightening the room.

I threw my arms around Carlisle, unable to stop myself. He returned the embrace tightly, comforting me briefly. Just as he would always do for me as a child. We only stood like that for a moment or two, relief at the fact that he made it closed my eyes.

"We have to go." He finally told me urgently, stepping back, "Andrew is already outside. Let's go." I nodded quickly, letting him take my hand and ran along behind him, dodging the flaming stone blocks falling, crumbling around us. I was actually a little scared. What if we didn't make it out in time?

I wasn't worried so much about the weight of the stone falling. I was more worried about the fact that fire fell with that stone. We dashed up the stairs as quickly as we could, and I held tighter to his hand, barely managing to dodge a flaming wooden beam falling to the stairs behind me. My crimson eyes studied the ceiling as we went along, looking as if it might fall at any second.

We made it to the main floor, a few last minute others fleeing alongside us now. A loud rumbling told me the training room had collapsed behind us, causing all of the floors above it to cave in as well, falling to the earth. Crumbling the support for the higher floors. The walls on the outside would be giving soon.

Ducking under another falling stone above us, I had to slide, barely managing to skirt by before it hit the ground with a deafening rumble, the floors above us crumbling as well. Dragging the rest of it with them. We'd barely made it out the doors just as the entire foundation gave way. Turning into a giant pile of flaming rubble, becoming nothing more than a charred pile of violently burning wood and stone.

The large castle, falling to fire, had gained a lot of human's attention. It was no wonder we didn't see Andrew right away, but as soon as we made it a few blocks away, escaping before the humans had noticed us, we found him. My eyes were only on him, and I let out a happy sob, relief flooding me intensely.

Carlisle released my hand, and I flew into Andrew's arms in one fluid movement. He caught me, wrapping me up in a hug so overwhelming, and I found myself laughing quietly as he spun me around a few times. Squeezing my eyes shut as I hugged him with all that I was.

I had no idea how the hell it happened, but I had managed to save both of them. Seeing him, feeling Andrew in my arms made it really sink in. I'd done the impossible. I sent the Volturi crumbling to the ground, and I managed to escape with Carlisle, to find Andrew was perfectly fine.

These consequences, I could live with.

"I was so afraid." I admitted quietly, "I never thought I'd leave there alive." He held me tighter, pressing a kiss to my head. He set me on my feet and pulled back just far enough to take my cheeks in his hands, looking into my eyes. He was desperately upset, which bothered me. I searched his eyes, looking for the reason behind his despair.

"I'm so sorry, Leandra." He told me, "I'm so sorry. Please. Please forgive me. Please forgive me for what I tried to do."

"You didn't know." I replied, "You had no idea." I reached up, covering his left hand with mine, "It's okay, Andrew."

"Please. Know that I meant every single word of what I said." He continued. He worried that I doubted him?

"I know." I said, "I know you did. It's okay." I leaned up on my tip-toes and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me, lowering his eyes and burying them in my shoulder. Holding me tightly, as if he worried I'd disappear or turn away.

"Thank you, Leandra." I opened my eyes, surprised to see more than just us standing there.

Once more, I had lost track of where I was. It seemed as if I'd lived forever in Andrew's arms just now. The moment we shared so intense, all that mattered for a moment was calming him down. Easing his worry. Seeing Esme there reminded me of the other half of what I'd done. Esme stood there, her arms around Carlisle tightly, looking our way. I gave her a smile, relieved to see them holding onto each other again.

"Thank you." She said again, her words profoundly sincere.

"He saved me." I answered, peeking at her from Andrew's arms, "I've never, _ever_ seen anyone fight the way he did tonight." I looked to him, meeting his eyes, "Thank you."

"I hate to disrupt this oh-so-beautiful moment, but we should get moving." I looked over at Emmett's voice, "We should meet up with Edward and Jasper. They're waiting for us outside of town."

"Again?" I found myself asking, a laugh in my voice.

"Hell yeah." Emmett answered, "Are you kidding me? Like we were just going to give up." I sighed, shaking my head, and all of us started our run.

"And I'm putting a leash on you." He added.

"I don't think you have to worry about me going anywhere. Ever again." I replied, holding tight to Andrew's hand as we ran, "Marcus and Caius are both gone. The Volturi is over."

"Won't Vladimir and Stefan be pleased?" Rose commented, "How did you do it?"

"When I found out Corin had infected both Carlisle and Andrew, I knew I had to figure out a way to free them if we would ever find a way home." I answered, leaping over a fence, "I didn't even mean to kill Chelsea. She just sort of happened, but once she was gone, all hell broke loose. I guess you could say I cut the final thread holding them together."

I let Emmett and Rose lead us in the direction of the others, and to my surprise, the fire was still able to be seen from our distance away. Black and brown smoke billowing steadily toward the stars. What was left of the Volturi.

There, in our safe, private location, I greeted everyone with tight hugs. Including Lily, who squeezed me tightly. I stood with her, Andrew to my left and watched Carlisle return to his family, greeting them warmly. The ones who meant everything to both of us.

Andrew soon turned to me, gently taking my cheeks between his hands and kissing me firmly. My eyes closed, easily lost in the moment. Once again, my life played before my eyes. But only the most recent human years. It only involved him. How much he'd meant to me only a few years ago. It felt as if everything else was no longer painful. He'd eased the pain over my past, making it bearable. I could stand it, I could carry it as long as he was there with me.

I didn't have to look very hard, I didn't have to hunt for very long to find the memory of the day when he was everything to me.

I was positive that no two immortals were more meant for each other than us. Like we existed together by pure chance, and nothing, absolutely nothing else in my entire existance, human or immortal, felt more right than this moment. My best friend, my closest friend, this felt indescribably right.

I pulled back long enough to whisper, "I love you."

I didn't even give him long enough to reply before I pressed my lips back to his, pulling him to me by his shirt. Standing on my tip-toes to be just a bit more on his level. I ignored the quiet laughs, knowing they were only ones of happiness. I broke the kiss after a moment, wrapping my arms around his neck again as his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly. He buried his lips in my shoulder, kissing sweetly.

"I love you too, Leandra." He finally replied, his hand softly clearing my hair from my shoulder, smoothing it down my back, "More than you could ever begin to imagine." I pulled back, placing my forehead against his and closing my eyes.

"I think I can imagine." I answered in another whisper, laughing quietly.

"Um." I pulled back just a bit, looking to Emmett as he spoke, "Okay. I just wanted to point out the fact that awhile ago, I was promised that I wouldn't have to worry about you." He paused, watching as Andrew kissed the side of my head, chuckling quietly, "Or him. I feel incredibly unprepared, but I know a tree branch will work just as well as any bat."

I stuck my tongue out at him before turning back to Andrew and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hey!" We all turned at a newcomer's voice, and Emmett instantly moved forward with a threatening growl.

"No, Emmett." I said, stepping away from Andrew, grabbing Emmett's arm, "It's okay."

I watched, smiling a little as Liz crossed the deserted road, and made her way to us. Jason in tow. I was happy to see that the two of them had made it out. Even if I didn't like Jason, Liz did, and it was clear that neither of them were here to cause trouble.

"This must be your family." She said, looking around, "You know, when I told you to, 'look around', it didn't translate to, 'burn the entire castle to the ground'."

I laughed a little, "When it comes to being held against my will, I have this funny little trait where I kill people for freedom. I don't know what it is."

"It's awesome." She said, "That's what it is. You're amazing."

"Thank you." I laughed a little, "But I don't think so."

She snorted a little, "You're kidding, right? Leandra, do you realize what it is that you've just done?"

"So.." I told her, changing the subject and looking to Jason, "Think he'll finally choose to be a one mate kind of male?"

"He better." She laughed, looking to him as well, "I went back for him." She looked to me again, her smile softening, "Thank you, Leandra. Really. I don't know what you did back there, but thank you. You freed everyone."

"I had to." I mumbled, looking down.

"There is only one problem, though." I looked back up, "Most of those that didn't die in the fire, or kill each other have been released on the world. They're confused, and they're angry. Two very difficult emotions to mix."

"Whatever happens, I'm requesting to be left out of it."

She laughed, nodding, "Me too." She paused, "Me too. So what do you think you'll do now?"

"It hasn't come up yet, but I'm going to insist we move to Pluto." I sighed, "Just.. Stay out of the way. At least for a couple of years. What about you?"

"I understand that." She agreed, "That sounds just about right. I don't know what we'll do. I'm thinking drag this one with me back to the states. I think I might find my dad. He usually takes the coven to the Florida area this time of year. All those tourists, you understand." My smile brightened.

"You never told me your dad was an immortal too."

"It never came up." She laughed, "I know he'll be happy to see me. I know I can't wait to see him." Her smile brightened as well, "Thank you, Leandra. Caius might have made a big mistake taking you, but for me, it was the best decision he could have ever made. Maybe we'll run into each other again."

"Maybe." I smiled a little, "We'll have to make it a priority." She stepped forward, hugging me tightly. I returned her hug with a little laugh.

"I really can't thank you enough for what you've given me. I haven't been free in nearly a hundred and twelve years."

I laughed, pulling away, "Go then." I smiled, "Get moving, missy." She gave me a brilliant smile, and nodded. Jason, whose eyes were on me, chuckled a little.

"Don't lose that fight, Leandra." He said, "The hardest immortal I've ever worked with. Truly made of stone."

"You can't win them all over." I reminded him, "It makes life boring."

"Indeed." He laughed.

"Take care, my friend." Liz told me, and I looked to her again.

"You too." I said, watching as she turned her eyes to Carlisle.

"Thank you as well, Carlisle." She said.

"You're quite welcome, but.. What ever for?" He replied quietly.

"For taking this one in as a child. You are an amazing person too." She said, "For building an unbreakable bond with her. If it had not been for that, for that incredible bond, none of us would be free." I looked back, seeing his gentle smile, "I can honestly say that my existence is just a little brighter for knowing her."

"I haven't once regretted that decision." He murmured, giving her a nod.

"Oh stop." I muttered bashfully, and she laughed, pulling me into another brief hug.

"Geez, you are the cutest thing ever." She gushed, "When you're not shredding immortals like tissue paper." I chose not to comment on that one, "Well." She sighed and pulled away, "Just know. You and your family have gained at least two more friends tonight. I'll spread the word to everyone I know, and if there is anything you all ever need, feel free to call on us." She looked to Carlisle and he gave her a grateful nod.

She gave him a nod as well, and looked to Jason, smiling up at him. I watched as she led him off by the hand, and suddenly, they were gone.

I squeezed Andrew's hand in my own, turning to face my family. Lily came to my side, hugging onto me again.

"Oh yeah." I said, returning her hug, "Thank you all for taking care of her."

"It was our pleasure, Leandra." Esme answered, "She's such a well behaved newborn. She's learned so much in so little time." I turned, looking toward the still flaming pile of rubble miles away.

"I think come morning, there is going to be trouble in this little city."

"Not just in the city, Leandra." Carlisle pointed out, "No doubt, the news will spread quickly, and create unrest all over the world."

"It shouldn't cause too much trouble, right?" I asked, looking to him, "I mean, they were tyrants."

"They were." He agreed, "But they also kept the population of vampires under control."

"They did." I agreed, realizing he was right. I was quiet for a few seconds before looking back up at him, "What happens now that they're gone?"

He sighed, "Well. Think of our kind having an ecosystem. Spread out all around the world. The Volturi were the predators of predators. What happens when you remove the predators of an ecosystem?" I frowned, thinking, "There becomes an overpopulation of prey."

My eyes widened a little and I looked up at him. He gave me a small smile, attempting to ease my worry.

"We can only hope our kind can learn to control their population themselves." He murmured, looking toward the flames as well, "Otherwise, an overpopulation means their food source, the human population, becomes scarce."

"That can't be right." Emmett said quietly, "What you're getting at, Carlisle, is the eventual extinction of the human race."

"It is a big possibility." Carlisle replied quietly, "The Volturi had a large role in our kind's existence, Emmett. Enforcing the rules. Maintaining, however brutally, the very foundation our kind stood on. Without that, who can say what happens?"

What he was telling me was that in my quest for freedom, I might have started a chain reaction, cascading rapidly toward the extinction of humans. Inevitably, everyone would starve. Probably moving on to animals eventually, out of desperation, just for some sort of blood. Wiping those out as well, causing us to starve. Without the humans, the planet would probably change drastically.

And eventually, due to fights among others, covens would be wiped out by one or another, until there were hardly any left.

By killing Corin and Chelsea, I could quite possibly have lit the fuse for a series of planet-spanning consequences. Changing life as our kind knew it.

"Holy crap." I muttered breathlessly.

Sure enough, by morning, the word had spread. The fire had made national news, probably alerting those that didn't know. We could only watch from there, knowing that whatever happened now was unavoidable.

Half of the family were out hunting, the rest off doing their own thing. Lily and Esme had tagged along on Andrew's first animal hunting trip. I knew I should have gone along too, but my eyes wouldn't leave the TV.

I'd been so preoccupied with watching the news, I jumped a little as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and up at Carlisle.

"I haven't yet thanked you." He said, sitting beside me with a sigh.

"Yes, you have. You saved me from Caius." I laughed a little, looking down, "I should have seen it sooner, though. I'm sorry I didn't."

"That isn't your fault, Leandra." He told me, "It isn't. Please don't blame yourself. What you did was very brave. That much courage demands respect. I can't tell you how proud I am of you."

"Even if I did potentially destroy the world?" I smirked a little, keeping my gaze down sadly.

"Even then." He replied, "You went up there, fully convinced you wouldn't be leaving. For that, that amount of bravery and sacrifice, I can only offer you my deepest heartfelt thanks." I looked up, meeting his eyes, and gave him a small smile.

Our attentions were taken by an insistent knock at the door. Carlisle strode to answer it, but it had already been opened by whoever it was, and they came striding in. I rolled my eyes at who it was, and the way their eyes roamed over me. I turned my eyes back to the TV, watching footage from the night before of how high the flames burned.

"Stefan." I grumbled in greeting, "Vladimir."

"My, she has grown up." Vladimir muttered to Stefan. I hadn't seen them since I was eleven years old. I didn't like them then, and I didn't like them now.

"May I ask what your business is here?" Carlisle asked, a little irritated at their incredibly rude behavior.

"We came to see the girl." Vladimir answered, "We heard it was she that caused the Volturi to fall." Of course, there were gossipers. I sighed, "And to offer her a place to rule beside us."

"What?" I asked, surprised. I turned again, looking at them, "You're kidding, right?"

"Kidding?" He asked, frowning, "Why would we be doing that?"

"Your strength, Leandra, will help us immensely." Stefan commented, "We plan to take their place, just as they took ours, and we humbly ask that you join us."

I laughed a little and stood. I was actually a little flattered by their offer. I hadn't been offered something like this before. Their eyes watched me as I awkwardly placed my hands in my back pockets.

"I won't lie." I said, "I am surprised, and.. Flattered, but.." I sighed, settling into place beside Carlisle, "I can't."

"But.." Vladimir spoke after a moment of shocked silence, "You would have everything."

"I already do." I replied quietly, "My family means everything to me, and without them, I don't have the fight you so admire. So I thank you, but I have to decline. Respectfully, of course." They looked disappointed at each other, "Just do me one favor. Please." They looked to me, "Don't mess this up. The fate of our kind now depends on you."

A short while later, we managed to get them to leave. Seeing Vladimir and Stefan and hearing about their intentions had made me hesitantly hopeful. Cautiously optimistic that maybe, just maybe, the horrible outcome that Carlisle had brought to my attention the night before could be avoided. I could always hope.

I knew, though, that wherever the future led us, we'd stay together for as long as we could.

Nothing would force us apart again. Not if I had anything to say about it.

_**END**_

**A/N: Final chapter up. It feels weird, finishing it this way. ****An Epilogue may come soon, but I'm not too sure about it yet. **I hope you all enjoyed this series as much as I loved writing it.  
Anyhoo, again, I'd like to thank those that have reviewed so far, and stuck by these stories. It means the _world_ to me. I can't even tell you.  
Once more, I'll be going through on my own time and fixing the stories a bit. I won't remove the chapters, only replace what's already there. So those that want to go through and reread them, I'll post an A/N at the top of each fixed chapter for a short time. Expect them within the next couple of weeks. Major changes are coming to me in R/L, and that may take most of my attention, but rest assured that I'll always find time for Leandra. (:  



	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Will you _please_ knock it off?" I mumbed quietly, and Lily looked to me from her spot on the floor. She sat there, agitatedly lighting, and extinguishing the fire in the fireplace. It was heavily irritating me for no discernible reason.

She sighed, and relit the fire once more and stood. We sat in an abandoned house somewhere in southern California, waiting out a storm. Outside, the thunder exploded loudly overhead, the night seeming darker after each sudden flash of lightning.

Two years after the Volturi fell, our world was struggling.

We all ran, travelled mostly for protection. Both from the humans, and other covens. When the word got out to the humans about vampires existing, we were the first ones they came after. The truth having come out, we couldn't hide anymore. We carried no possessions with us. None whatsoever, aside from the clothes we wore. Having to leave everything else behind. Over a year on the run, we'd returned to the house twice for new clothing. Never staying longer than the night.

After the Volturi had fallen, Carlisle was right in assuming the human population would take a hit. Approximately seven billion humans had existed on the planet. A little over two years after the Volturi stopped enforcing the rules, just over one billion remained. Entire cities wiped out overnight, and it continued. Spreading far and wide. Destruction and devistation left cities like New York City and Los Angeles in ruins. Covens now grew as large as thirty, forty-five members. There was no leadership, despite Vladimir and Stefans intentions. Nobody respected them, as they gave no reason to. They were from a time when there were a lot less vampires, and the humans were far easier to control. Now, they had no idea what they were up against.

Constant battling for hunting rights to an area took place almost every night. Battles, much like what my family had barely escaped eleven years ago when the Volturi visited, took place in areas that had previously been vampire free. Buildings, houses, entire cities, burned to the ground. There were times when there were lulls in the fighting in one area, and the humans took that time to attempt a rebuild, but they never got very far.

The human's military had tried, it was true, but it just wasn't enough. They had no hope against us, and had yet to discover the best way to stand a chance was fire. I believed that discovery wasn't far off, though. It was only a matter of time.

The States had taken a massive hit as well. They had just over three hundred million people living here. They'd been reduced to just over nine hundred thousand. Overhunting, completely wiping entire areas out, entire states sometimes. Most of Washington state had been targetted, as was most of the Pacific Northwest. They were aiming for the large cities, leaving most of the small cities and towns intact. Sometimes.

Clearly, it was easy for the humans to catch on with nobody enforcing the rules anymore. There were others, battling for who would lead our kind again, but that was obviously taking too long. Nobody had what it took to successfully remedy this. Nobody had the means, or the power to control our kind anymore. All hell had broken loose, and it was unfixable.

Despite the entire world going crazy, we'd managed to stay together. The human members of our families had been moved to the La Push area for protection. It was hard convincing Richard to move, but he eventually allowed it after it was explained to him that there was nothing he could do.

Renesmee had made the extremely hard decision to stay with Jacob as well. Bella and Edward didn't mind so much, considering it was safer than running all over the place with us. They missed her a lot, but knew it was the best place for her. We couldn't stay, not with our scent drawing covens there, and not with the humans demanding our exile. The wolves' scent repelled them for the most part.

Takoda's pack had moved further south, now covering the space between their tribe, and Sam's. Offering aid when they needed it, and accepting aid when it was needed. They couldn't protect everyone, but their tribes, and all those living among them remained intact at least. After creating an impenetrable wall, the covens they'd faced at first gave up. Moving on to easier tasks.

I looked to Andrew seated beside me, staring into the fire. Having to leave his father had hit him hard, as hard as it hit Lily to leave her family, but he continued to keep it bottled up. Trying to remain strong for all of us, much the same as all of the other males in our family. The situation was difficult for everyone. It was just as difficult for Andrew and my brothers, and despite how they tried to hide it, I knew it.

Lily pulled back the curtain over the window, peering out into the rain-soaked night. The rain falling in buckets. I sat on the far left end of the couch, Alice and Jasper perched on the armrest to my left, and Andrew to my right. Emmett and Rose to their right. Esme perched gently on the armrest at the other end, Carlisle standing beside her. Edward and Bella shared the one chair. Staring into the only source of light we had. A fire burning in the small fireplace. If we hadn't had to keep running for our lives, I would have considered this moment peaceful.

I did feel lucky, however, that we hadn't lost anyone. Carlisle always kept track of the covens in the area, never letting them get closer to us than fourty miles. With the help of Jasper and Emmett, of course. Every day was spent learning about the events of the day before. Knowing what areas were safe for us, and which ones we needed to avoid. They kept us safe. Quite effectively.

After the storm passed, we'd continue on south. We only stopped to avoid damaging our clothing, which would have happened quickly if we'd tried running while they were wet.

"We should keep moving." Lily sighed finally, turning from the window, "I don't want to get caught here."

"We can't." I mumbled, not bothering to lift my chin from my knee, "If we can avoid the city, I'd like to. That's just asking for trouble."

"Well, we can't just sit here." She replied, "That's just asking for trouble, too."

"Don't worry, Lily." I mumbled again, "Carlisle made sure that this place was thoroughly abandoned before we settled in. Most covens won't come back this way because this area has already been flattened."

"I know. You already told me that, but-"

"Just stop worrying. We'll be okay." She made a noise, but stopped arguing. Looking back out the window apprehensively.

"We'll be heading north tomorrow." Alice murmured beside me, "We'll be heading home." That seemed to get Lily's attention. A smile coming to her face.

I frowned in confusion, looking to her, "Why there?"

"Alice." Carlisle sighed, smiling a little and shaking his head, "I thought you agreed to wait?"

"Well, I was going to wait." She said, turning to look at him, "But things don't seem to be getting better. We might as well get this done now, so she has a chance to enjoy it."

"Oh god." I grumbled, hiding my face in my hands, "Whatever it is, I promise I'll be just fine without it." Andrew laughed beside me, taking my hand. His fingers played with mine, and I sighed, looking to him, "If you have anything to do with this-"

"I have no idea what it is she's got planned, but be nice." He said, giving me a small smile, "I'm sure whatever it is she wants to do is just fine." Alice smiled smugly.

"B-But-"

"She won't forget about safety." He reminded me, "She's not stupid, Leandra."

"I know she isn't, but-"

"There's no use in arguing, Leandra." Alice laughed and I looked up at her, "It'll be far easier just to go with it."

I sighed, but shrugged. I wouldn't mind returning home. It didn't happen very often, so when we got the chance to, we went back.

The wolves had taken over the area of our home, considering it was so close to La Push, and so out of the way of any normal human path. So when we returned the next evening, we instantly had Takoda and three of his Betas on our trail.

"It's just us, Takoda." Carlisle called to him, "We have some unfinished business we need to take care of."

The largest wolf huffed a response, and Edward translated.

"He's allowing it." Edward told him, "And asks how we've been."

"Hanging in there." Carlisle replied, "How about you?"

It was quiet as Edward listened to his reply, "They've gained ten members between the three packs in the last two months. He wishes that number were higher, but he's not complaining. They're just getting their combined numbers passed a hundred and ninety again."

"I'm happy to hear it." Carlisle told him honestly. Takoda gave him a nod, and they veered off into the trees. Probably to let the others know we were here. We arrived out front of the old house. Coming to a stop, I smiled up at it. I'd missed this place greatly, and despite the years, it was standing strong as it ever did.

Edward and Bella both grinned widely as the front door opened and Renesmee came jogging out. They both moved forward to greet her. From what I could see, she was doing just fine. As she talked excitedly to them, I fully began to realize.

Despite how crazy everything was now, despite how everything was going wrong, we'd managed to stay together. We were lucky, and blessed. We still had each other, and that made all the difference in the world.

Edward turned at that thought, giving me a small smile.

"Andrew, Lily, I had Jake inform your families that you were coming. They're inside if you want to see them." Before Ness even finished talking, Andrew pecked my cheek and ran inside as fast as he could. I laughed a little, understanding completely. Lily laughed and followed him up the steps only a little slower. Pausing to give Ness a hug.

Lily and Ness had hit it off the first time they met, and quickly became close friends. More so than I had been with her. Lily shared a lot of the same interests, and didn't mind prattling on about girly things with her.

"Oh." Ness laughed, "Come inside, guys. Alice, everything is set up upstairs for the uh.. Uhm.. The thing. Just like I promised it would be."

"Thank you, Ness." She laughed beside me.

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked incredulously, looking to Alice.

"Long enough." She smiled, as Ness came to her side.

"This is going to be horrible." I groaned, "You've had time to plan it."

"I take it she still doesn't know?" Ness asked, amused by my despair.

"Neither of them do." I frowned in confusion. I hated it when they spoke in code, "And if you wouldn't wear these so often," She lifted my wrist by the chain I continued to wear, "You'd know what I was planning."

"Awesome." Ness grinned, and turned, leading the way into the house.

"You know why I wear these." I muttered, freeing my wrist, "And I don't need to see to know it's going to suck."

"Remind me." She said.

"Because nothing good ever comes with it." I rolled my eyes, "You know that. I'd rather not have this stupid gift."

"What are you going to do when that stops working?" She asked, lifting my wrist by the chain again.

"Jump off a cliff." I said, and she gave me a look. Knowing I was being silly.

"And it's not going to suck." She sighed, laughing a little, "You'll see."

Most eyes were on us as I looked to Alice, following everyone inside. I greeted my dad and Rachel first, Richard next, followed by the kids. Despite my apprehensive mood, I didn't let that show. I'd gotten better at dealing with kids, reaching down and lifting Gabriel, my brother, to hold him as he requested. I looked to Alice again.

"So there's no way I can get out of this?"

"Absolutely not." She said firmly, "Just relax. It's a surprise."

"Oh," I said, false enthusiasm in my voice, "Because you know just how much I _love_ surprises!" Esme laughed quietly, placing her arm around my shoulders and hugging me. I raised my eyebrow in suspicion at the beaming smile on her face.

"Okay." Alice said, "I have to go talk to.. Someone. Esme, please baby sit her and keep her downstairs. I don't want the surprise spoiled." She handed out orders excitedly, "Jasper, Carlisle, may I request your company?"

"I don't need to be baby sat." I grumbled, falling onto the couch, bouncing Gabriel a bit and he giggled, "I won't go looking. I'm inclined to decide that I don't want to know."

"Of course." Carlisle answered Alice with a small chuckle, and Jasper nodded. I watched them leave, sighing and shaking my head. Andrew fell onto the couch beside me, and I couldn't help but laugh as I bounced a little.

"Cheer up." He said, "It could be worse, you know."

"I know." I said honestly, nodding, "I know. It could be worse. Believe me, I'm indescribably thankful to be here." Esme smiled and sat on the armrest of the couch to my right.

"So." I said, looking to Gabriel, "Have you been good?"

"Yup." He grinned. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Kaylee make her way to Emmett. I had a feeling she had a crush on him. She'd just turned ten, and looked even more like me, which was a bit strange to me. Stand her beside a photo of me at her age, and the differences were subtle. Her hair was lighter, just a couple of shades lighter auburn than mine. Same shade of green eyes. The only difference was that her hair was shorter than mine had been, and she had a healthier look about her. Not having gone through any of what I had, she was the healthy version of me as a ten year old.

"Are you telling the truth?" I asked Gabriel, mildly skeptical. He gave me the most mischevious grin just as Rachel sighed and laughed.

"He's been a little pain in the butt." She clarified.

"And that's not being good?" Gabe asked, looking at her innocently.

"He listens when it matters. Any other time, it's a toss-up." She laughed a little, "He's a typical boy." He had turned six in April, so it was understandable that he was getting into trouble. He had more of my dad's looks. The spitting image of him with longer, untidy hair and dark green eyes.

"You should listen _all_ the time." I growled, lightly tickling him. He giggled and squirmed, "My little brother won't have my attitude."

Lily laughed, reached down and took Gabriel from my lap. Effectively rescuing him.

"You're getting so big!" She told him enthusiastically.

"They both are." I pointed out, amazed, "Kaylee is growing up so fast."

"And given my track record with my daughters," My dad spoke up, "I'm keeping her. At least one of my daughters will grow up." I laughed a little, looking down.

"I suppose you guys wouldn't know what Alice is planning, would you?" I asked after a moment, changing the subject.

"We know." Richard allowed with a small smile, "Doesn't mean we're about to tell you, missy." It was clear he still considered me a daughter. Even with everything Andrew and I had put him through.

"Darn." I sighed, leaning back against Andrew's side. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of my head, trying to ease my nerves.

"How have you guys been?" I asked, looking to the my dad.

"It's been tough." He admitted, "Adjusting to all the changes, but it's been harder knowing you all are out there."

"It's for your own safety." I explained gently, "Our scent-"

"I know." He said, "I know the reasons, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"We're okay." I assured him, trying to ease his worry, "I've even taught Lily some kick-ass moves."

"Language, Leandra." Esme corrected quietly.

"Sorry." I said, "Right. The kids." I doubted they heard me anyway. Lily held Gabriel's attention, and Kaylee was quite content with Emmett's attention. I smirked a little, shaking my head. She was going to be a little terror for my dad when she got older. Already a little flirt.

Esme finally took Rachel's attention, and Edward took Richard and my dad's, leaving me to sit there and just enjoy the feeling of being home. Andrew's arm around my shoulders, his fingers softly playing with my hair.

Andrew and I had yet to take the next step of our relationship. We hadn't even been married yet. No part of our schedule allowed it. I didn't mind not being married much. It didn't matter to me.

I wanted to wait to take that specific next step with him. He understood completely, and though he seemed a tad frustrated, he never told me otherwise. He knew what a big step that _that_ was for me, and knew I'd come to him when I was ready. He gave me no less affection, which was a large relief to me. Emmett teased me unmercifully about the subject. However, I knew it was harmless. He really didn't mean anything by it, and I knew that. I'd usually just smack him, and move on.

We just sat there, just enjoying the feeling of being home again. I never noticed the small smile on my face as my head rested back on Andrew's shoulder, my eyes closed. There was something about being home that set me at ease, despite whatever Alice was planning. I was never happier than when I was home. It happened so infrequently that coming home never lost its feeling.

"I wish we could just stay." I sighed, "Never have to leave again."

"I know." Esme replied, looking around, "Believe me. I'm just grateful, though, that the house is getting some use." I understood that. Instead of sitting vacant, it gave the wolves somewhere to go to rest. A home away from home, shelter and somewhere to unwind. They took care of it.

Alice returned sometime after the sun had set, and suggested that my dad and Rachel took the kids home to sleep. The day would start early tomorrow. So whatever it was involved them as well. I carefully filed that bit of information away as they took her advice, leaving with small smiles my way. Even Richard doing the same.

Alice grinned my way, and Jasper came forward and pulled Andrew off the couch with a small smile. He chuckled, confused.

"Hey." I protested, sitting forward, "Where's he going?"

"Don't worry about them, Leandra." Alice assured, pulling me up from the couch as well, "Esme, can I get your help?"

"Of course." She practically squeaked, and led the way toward the stairs.

"Rosalie, you can help too. Everyone else, go with Carlisle. There's no time to waste. We need everything done and ready by dawn." I was ushered toward the stairs, spluttering protests the entire way, "Scoot, scoot."

"What the hell is going on, Alice?" I finally managed to ask. I was steered straight into her room. Alice sat me heavily in the chair in front of her mirrored vanity, make-up spread out neatly. I made a noise in protest, and attempted to dart up.

"Uh-uh." She laughed, sitting me back down, "Just go with this, would you?" I groaned, sighing and stopped resisting.

She spent the whole night buffing me, which I hated. There really wasn't much that needed to be done, but she did it slowly. Carefully. A few times having to start over when it didn't come out just perfectly. Esme did my hair at the same time as Alice was putting the finishing touches on my make-up, and Rose stood guard at the door.

"I still don't understand what this is all for, Alice." I muttered bitterly.

"You'll see." She grinned, finally stepping to the side and allowing me to see my reflection. I didn't look too horrible, I found. A very pale, light pink eye-shadow surrounded my eyes and actually made my golden eyes brighter. A tiny bit of eye liner helping it. My hair had been pulled back into a simple half-ponytail and curled lightly. The soft curls falling gently over my shoulder and back, and softly framing my face. A white flower pinned on the left side of my head. I admired the flower, taken by its beauty. Five petals were all this flower held, the center of the flower holding a bright yellow color, and the very edges of the petals were colored a very light pastel pink. Matching my eye shadow to a tee.

"What kind of flower is this?" I found myself asking, reaching up and touching it gently.

"It's called a Plumeria." Esme answered, "They're not usually native to this area." The scent coming from the flower was almost overwhelming, but just subtle enough not to be. I found I loved it. I looked to Alice now, watching as she dug around in her closet.

"Is this your way of polishing up your make-up skills, Alice?" I asked. My eyes narrowed at what she held in her hands when she turned. A simple, spaghetti-strap dress. It was a very light cream color, almost white, with no pattern on it. The fabric seemed light. Wispy.

"Oh, no." I muttered, eying the dress in disgust, "No, thank you."

"Humor me?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"Alice, I've humored you all night." I sighed, "Oh, don't give me that look.." I groaned, rolling my eyes at her pout. Esme smiling beside her, "Fine." I sighed, standing and crossing the room, "I don't know what you're up to, but if I'm humiliated in any way, I'm not going to be happy." I took the dress from her, turning my back before pulling it on. Carefully avoiding smudging her make-up, just so I didn't have to be sat back down.

"Okay." Alice said once I had it on, "Stay here. Don't move." The firmness of her voice surprised me. Making it impossible to do otherwise.

She, Rose and Esme all darted from the room, returning moments later with dresses of their own on. The color of theirs was a little darker than mine, closer to a light beige. I was, if possible even more confused. Arguing, though, got me nowhere, and it'd be easier just to find out whatever it was they had planned by just being patient.

Alice, looking at the time, suddenly took my hand, running quickly downstairs. I couldn't help but laugh, shaking my head at how frantic she seemed to be. I reached back, taking Esme's hand as well, leading her along with us as she led Rose behind her.

Out the door, and across the lawn. I hardly noticed I was still barefoot. Into the trees, Alice picked up speed as she noticed the sky had lightened. Casting a beautiful blue hue through the trees and everything around them. She ran faster, and I looked around as we were escorted by multiple white wolves on either side of us.

We arrived a few minutes later, and as soon as we stopped, Alice turned me around. Facing me, she gently fluffed my hair, fixing a strand here or there before sighing, satisfied. She took my hand, and led me slowly through a couple of tall ferns.

I looked around. We'd stopped directly beside a river. I vaguely remembered this place. So many years ago, I sat here with Andrew after falling in the river, and he helped me out. When everyone else had run, he was the only one to jump in after me. Risking his own life to save mine. That night had brought us even closer as friends. I smiled a little, remembering it clearly. It seemed so long ago, yet was still very clear to me. I would have died had it not been for him.

"What are we doing here, Alice?" I asked quietly, curious.

"Look around." She smiled, and as I looked to the side, the first one I saw was Carlisle. Standing there suddenly, dressed neatly in a tuxedo, and obviously waiting patiently for whatever this was to register to me. I gave him a small smile, and my eyes then moved to the area.

An arched bridge that had never been there before had been constructed over night. Only a wooden one, but built in such a way that I knew it'd be there for quite some time. Hand strung vines of the same white flowers I wore were laced through the intricately braided handrails and along the bottom. Some flowers holding more pink than others, some no pink at all. Each flower giving off the same scent as the one in my hair, wafting gently through the area.

On either side of a laid path, the rest of my family stood. Including my dad and Rachel, as well as the kids. Richard stood nearest the bridge on the right side of the path, dressed just as sharply as Carlisle. Even Tanya and her group had shown up. I was surprised to see them there, as we hadn't seen them since before the world started to go crazy. I smiled their way, happy to see them.

They all watched me, dressed neatly as well with gentle smiles on their faces. They stood on the right side of a subtle, softly curvy path of Plumerias that had been laid from where we stopped, to the bridge, laid in a small, neat semi-circle of the same vined Plumerias that sat directly on the other side of the bridge.

Where the one person I was closer to than my family stood on the right side of the semi-circle. Andrew stood smiling, dressed even more sharply than Carlisle, or the others. The soft smile on his face took my attention instantly. It dawned on me then. I realized what we all were here for.

Apparently, I was getting married today.

How had I not realized this before? This realization took me off guard, and I gasped quietly, looking up at Carlisle. I was suddenly nervous, but his reassuring smile told me I didn't need to be. I wasn't so much afraid of being married, I was afraid of what changes it would bring. The committment it stood for, even if I wasn't at all hesitant about calling Andrew mine for as long as we both lived. I was afraid of change.

I looked to Andrew, and as I stood there in one of the areas we both had a past in, it wasn't scary anymore. It was easy. Simple. Natural. It only made sense that this was happening. Just like breathing.

The surprise in my eyes must have been endearing, because Andrew's smile widened. Taking in the sight of him standing there across the river, waiting patiently for my feet to move made me smile gently his direction. The tuxedo he wore fit him perfectly, his brown hair neatly untidy. Carefully tousled.

I looked to Carlisle again. He offered his arm, and I slowly took it. It only made sense that he be the one to walk me to Andrew. He was the only father I'd ever consciously known. He was the only one I could ever consider to be my father. Since the day I met him, he'd always been there. I wanted him to be the one doing this.

I looked to Alice, Rose and Esme standing beside her as they moved back slowly to stand among the others. Unable to say what I wanted to say. Esme's soft smile was answer to my unspoken words. My feet got moving then, my bare toes carefully parting the soft grass, moving me closer to Andrew.

I'd never imagined this moment would happen. The birds sang their morning songs brightly high above us, competing with the sound of the river beneath them. That was the only sound. No music, or words spoken. The river creating all the music I needed, the birds added the lyrics. Carlisle stayed beside me, moving at my pace.

The branches of the trees rustled a bit as a calm breeze blew, calming the birds momentarily and softly blowing my hair from my face and shoulders. Gently trailing back behind me. My toes paused for only a second as they touched the soft wood of the bridge. I hesitated only a second, holding tighter to Carlisle's arm and taking a deep breath.

Any other situation, I faced with unmatched bravery. Running head on into any danger I came across. This seemed harder, because this was promising something I never imagined I'd ever promise. If there was one person I'd make this promise to, however, he stood waiting for me on the other side. I stepped forward, continuing on to my other half. My childhood best friend, the only one made for me.

We slowly crossed the bridge, the river now below me, then behind me instead of in front of me. Even the river itself was symbolic. At least to me, it was.

It symbolized everything that ever held me back. It symbolized everything that had ever been out of my control. The fact that I crossed it now, for this one person waiting for me on the other side, felt right. It was simple, but it was also deeply meaningful.

I reached Andrew, taking the left side of the small semi-circle, and Carlisle released my arm slowly, allowing Andrew to softly take both of my hands in his as I turned to face him.

Just as he did, and just as we faced each other, the sun fully broke through the trees, bathing us in a bright glow that seemed unreal. Even to me. It seemed unreal for Washington, and it seemed unreal for how I imagined this moment to be. Deep in the trees, surrounded by no one but those I love the most, I looked up at Andrew, facing him as he faced me.

The bright sunlight bathed him in such a way that took my breath away. Surrounded him, and suddenly, nothing in the world seemed more right. Everything I needed, I saw right in his eyes. All the comfort and understanding I'd need for the rest of my life, no matter how long that was, shined clear as the sun in his golden eyes.

I suppose it didn't come as a surprise to me when I realized that as well as giving me away, Carlisle would be the one to marry us. I didn't want it any other way, and I knew he knew that. Knowing what he meant to me.

I'd always told myself that if I were ever to get married, I'd want it to be a simple wedding. I didn't need thousands of people there, and I certainly didn't need thousands of dollars in decorations. I'd always told myself that if I were to ever have a wedding, I'd only want those that meant the most to me there. I wouldn't want friends of friends, co-workers of friends, cousins of friends. No third, fourth, eighth cousins of strangers there.

I'd want it to be simple, and I'd want it to be small, and I'd want it to be something that meant the most to me. In a place that meant a lot to me. I'd want it to be something special I could always look back on and remember fondly. No embarrassing moments, and no large scale incidents. Something that could be thrown together in one night.

This simple little ceremony was exactly what I was looking for. This was the perfect wedding, and I couldn't believe that Alice listened to me. I couldn't have asked for more in that moment. I didn't want more. This wedding was exactly right for who I was, and the best part of it all was that Andrew stood opposite of me. Holding my hands as if they were made to fit his, and knowing full well that my heart belonged to him just as much as his belonged to me. It was perfect.

Just the same way as when we first kissed, I felt myself tied to him in every possible way as we sealed our vows with a kiss. He was mine, and I was his. As if it weren't official before, now it felt complete. I felt complete. A soft, gentle breeze blew by once again, fluttering my hair out of my face at the perfect moment and I touched my lips to his. Having to stand on my tip-toes to do so, but it was still perfect.

I pressed my lips to his in such a loving way, even that was perfect. This kiss, sealing our marriage with the only witnesses being my family, left me so beautifully breathless, I swore my head spun.

We finally pulled back, and turned to face them. I cuddled into Andrew's side, smiling like I'd just gotten away with something. The smiles on their faces told me how happy they all truly were for me. Especially Esme.

I recalled our conversation two years ago. About how one day, I would find my Carlisle, and I had. I hadn't had to look very far, having known him pretty much my entire life. We'd fought, we'd made up, we'd had our share of stupid ideas and following through with stupid actions, but to me, that only made him perfect for me.

"Well?" Emmett asked, "Don't just stand there. Come give me a hug, shorty." I laughed, and stepped back across the bridge with Andrew. I was passed around, congratulations given to me by those that it meant the most coming from.

No one had brought up the fact that I'd once refused to ever get married, which surprised me. Probably because that was such a long time ago. I'd grown from the one I was then, changed so very much. But not enough to lose the way I felt about my family. That was something that had stayed with me through everything I'd gone through. Something that had remained strong no matter how much I'd changed.

Despite how I'd been one to hide how I truly felt in my more recent years, I couldn't today. Not today. Today was one of the most emotional days of my life, of my existance. I couldn't hide it.

"I love you." I murmured quietly, hugging Carlisle tightly, "I always have, and I always will."

"I love you too, Leandra. Always." He told me, and I smiled.

"Thank you. For not ever giving up on me." I pulled back a little and looked up at him, "I know I haven't always been the greatest example of a perfect daughter, but that's never changed your mind."

"And nothing you ever do will." He replied, giving me a calm, reassuring smile. Esme came to our side next, and I hugged her.

"I have to be the luckiest person in the world." I laughed a little, pulling back and giving her a smile, "I don't know what I did to deserve a mom like you." The smile and tighter hug I got in return told me just how much she appreciated what I said.

After many murmurs of how beautiful I looked, we headed back to the house. Escorted by large white wolves, begrudgingly carrying Pluminarias in their mouths. The sight of that had me laugh, and apologize as they sneezed lightly at the flowers' heavy scent.

Even the all-day reception was small. Private. Only for those closest to me. Aside from a few stray pack members coming through to make sure everything was alright or congratulate us, it was entirely worry-free. And aside from a few simple streamers, the backyard remained the same.

Seth and Jacob had even made an appearance in their human forms to see us.

"I'm happy for you, kid." Seth told me, hugging me.

"Thank you, Seth." I told him, returning his hug, "You've always had my back."

"Someone had to do it." He grinned, and I laughed.

Andrew and I stood, slowly dancing toward the end of the day. Neither of us spoke for quite some time. Saving that for later. For the moment, we just enjoyed being with each other. His arms stayed around me, and mine around him. Feeling more content than I had in so very long. Feeling like things would be okay. If only for a moment.

I finally looked up at him, sometime around sunset. He looked down at me, the fading sunlight shining in his eyes in such a way, seeming to set the gold in them on fire.

"I told you I'd marry you one day." He told me softly, reaching up and cupping my cheek tenderly in his palm, "Do you remember when I told you that?" I nodded, laughing a little.

"I do remember that." I replied, "And I'll have to think about it." His smile widened and he chuckled softly. His eyes searched mine, and my smile softened. He finally sighed.

"Damn, you're beautiful." He murmured. I laughed a little, attempting to look down. His hand however kept me looking up, "Don't be embarrassed. It's nothing but the truth. It always has been. Yes, even back then. I've always had the biggest crush on you."

I wrinkled my nose.

He chuckled, kissing me softly, and I smiled against his lips. It was such an odd emotion.

Even though the whole world seemed to be going straight crazy, so much chaos and devastation everywhere, I hadn't felt this content in a long time. If ever. Everything felt perfect. I finally felt like things were headed in the right direction, and that was a feeling I clung on to without even realizing it.

I hugged Andrew tight, resting my cheek against his chest, and his arms enveloped me. Wrapping around my shoulders, holding me securely, and I knew then. I wasn't done fighting. I would fight for as long and as hard as it took to keep everything exactly the way it was that night. I would never stop fighting. As Andrew held me, and I held him, I understood that I had so much more to fight for.

From the time I was first brought home as a child, my family had become my entire world. Andrew was a part of my family now, and had been from the moment I met him. From the moment he approached me sitting on the swings as a couple of ten-year-olds, and he refused to shut up, he became a part of my life just as much as my family had.

I counted my blessings in those moments we spent gently dancing. It had always been so easy to get lost in how much I'd lost in my life. Focusing on the bad things, and I never stopped to realize how truly lucky I was. How much I'd been given. Each member of my family gave me a million reasons to be grateful, and now I had ten million more reasons.

Carlisle gave me a father. Esme gave me a mother. Both truly made for their roles in my life. They gave me exactly what I needed, in a time in my life when I really needed them. When they really didn't have to. They were more to me than I ever had the right to ask for. I loved them more than life itself, and would always strive to give them a daughter to be proud of. No matter where life took me, I would always aim to be the perfect daughter. I would show them that their lengthy efforts weren't in vain.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice had given me siblings. Ones who had wisdom so far beyond mine, I honestly didn't know how on earth I ever believed I could get away with things. They supported me, picked me up and dusted me off when I'd make really stupid mistakes. They gave me someone to look up to, and learn from. Emmett even lifted a weight off of me by doing something he considered so wrong, it made him feel guilty. He rid the world of someone I feared so greatly, standing up for me when I couldn't stand up for myself.

Even when it seemed hopeless, none of them gave up. They all left their life in Forks behind for eight solid years. Spending those eight years watching, waiting for just one opportunity to reach me. Nobody else would ever have done that. That told me that they felt the same way for me as I did for them. If I'd ever had doubts before, that would have settled them. With concrete finality.

My blessings didn't come easy, though. They weren't given freely. They had to be fought for to be kept, especially in times like these and with the past I had, I understood that perfectly. Nothing meant more to me than my family. Not my own life, not my past. Nothing could compare, and now that I had Andrew, he would give me the strength I needed to continue my fight. To give my life meaning, and that was most certainly worth fighting for.

Nothing would ever separate any of us again.

**A/N: Wow this took a lot of editing. I apologize for how long this took. Now that this is finished, I'll concentrate more on the epilogue for First Light Second Chances, so keep an eye out for that. Once that's finished, I'll look to the edits of what's already out. Going over them, fixing them up. Starting with Beneath the Twilight, and going from there. Hopefully bringing in more reviewers. Hehe.  
I hope you enjoyed this little epilogue, and I promise you. I'm far from done with Leandra. Who knows? Maybe another story will smack me upside the head one of these days.** **Maybe once life slows down for me.  
So, to be safe, I'm going to say: Until next time, beautiful readers! (:**


End file.
